Spellbound
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: 7 years after being imprisoned for possessing magic at a young age, Sakura is traded to a king of the neighbouring lands in a vain attempt to make a peace treaty. The king declares that she is to marry him, and thus begins her journey-a journey of magic, of friendship and of love; of fear, of fighting, and of self acceptance.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Spellbound! I hope you'll enjoy reading this story, however I must warn everyone: This story contains mature content, which includes sexual scenes, violence, blood, coarse language and assault. If you do not like this sort of content, then it might be best to give this story a miss.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

The weather wasn't the most pleasant with the dark skies and constant lightning strikes, followed by loud claps of thunder. The carriage rattled, and the dark haired, amber eyed king sighed.

They were surrounded by forest and were travelling along the only road that led to the village where they were headed. It was a small village, one hardly worth remembering, but this particular village was home to a large, stone tower that served as a prison. The village itself was located not far from the foreign country's citadel.

His advisor and most trusted friend sat across from him, watching him closely.  
"What's on your mind?" the blue-eyed man asked.  
"I don't know what they're thinking, giving me just one of their prisoners." The king replied. "It's a ridiculous trade."  
His advisor smiled. "They do like to torture their victims, I hear."  
The king snorted with disgust.

The sun had well and truly set by the time they arrived at the village. The pair were greeted by a soldier who was fully armed and wearing his full armour.  
"Good evening." The blue-eyed man greeted the soldier, "you must be General Rin."  
The soldier looked a little amused. "No sir. I'm the commanding officer of this village."  
The king stepped forward, his eyes cold. "We had agreed to be greeted by General Rin. Where is he?"  
The soldier blinked. "He had sudden business in the eastern region, and thus asked me to escort you."  
The king kept a straight face, though he was more than displeased at the news. He was angry-almost infuriated. It was as if this country if normal humans wanted the truce to completely fail.  
"Very well," his advisor murmured, "Please show us through."

The soldier turned and led the way to the tall tower. The king followed behind with his advisor at his side. The soldier pulled open the heavy wooden door to let the pair in, and they then proceeded up the spiral staircase. They passed many cells and the air was thick with blood, sweat and piss. As they passed the cells, the king noticed the prisoners all looked as if their souls had been completely and utterly crushed, but he honestly wasn't surprised. None of these prisoners deserved this hell.  
"How much farther?" the king asked irritably as they continued to climb higher and higher.  
"She's at the top." Came the reply.  
The king frowned, more intrigued than anything else. Who was this prisoner that they had to keep at the top of the tower?

The king observed the prisoners as he passed by them, finding the higher they climbed, the older the prisoners were. He briefly wondered how old the woman he would soon be meeting was.  
Then, they came to a halt.  
"This is her." The soldier grunted. "Nothing special."

The king turned his eyes to the cells inhabitant. Pale moonlight slithered through the window to illuminate a young woman who appeared to be severely battered and bruised, her pale opalescent skin covered in blood, mud, severe bruises and wounds. Her short caramel coloured hair was filthy and knotted, and she was essentially only wearing a rag to cover her thin frame. She neither moved nor made any sign of noticing them if she had at all.

The king watched her for a long few minutes, feeling anger and hate for the people who had hurt her. How could such a delicate woman pose such a huge threat? It was then that he made up his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

Blind folded and dressed in nothing but rags, Sakura shivered against the cold wind. The metal around her wrists and ankles bit into her skin and the cart she sat in rattled. Pain rattled her back as they hit a bump in the road and she grit her teeth against it.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

Sakura had no idea where they were taking her, but she doubted it could be any worse than her former life. Magic ran through her veins and most people in her birthland didn't take too kindly to people with power. Once they had found out, she had been locked away in a dungeon when she had turned thirteen and subjected to various forms of torture to "keep her in line", as they did with anyone else like her. It had been seven years since then.

The cart came to a stop. Several moments later she felt the chains being tugged forcefully, dragging her forwards.  
"Get out." A harsh voice sounded. "Hurry up!"  
She scrambled to get out, stumbling over her restraints. She felt dirt and stones beneath her bare feet and pain stabbed into the soles as she was pulled forwards. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt the bottoms of her feet being shredded by the sharp stones, but her escort didn't seem to care.  
She felt something wet fall on her face, followed by a few more drops.

It started raining.

She shivered violently in the cold, her hands numb and teeth chattering.  
Footsteps sounded ahead, getting closer and stopping.  
"Is this the girl?" a young man's voice sounded.  
"Yes." Came the reply.  
"What do her abilities include?"  
A laugh sounded. "She's weak. But she can still use magic. Therefore, we don't want her."  
"I asked what her abilities include." The young man sounded cold and almost cruel, as well as incredibly impatient.  
Sakura was frightened, wondering who this new person was and what they could want with her. Was she to be put through more torture and misery? Or maybe she'd be used as a test subject, like before.  
"Healing."  
"That's all?"  
"As I said, she's weak."  
There was a brief moment of silence.  
"Very well. We'll take her from here."  
"Good riddance."

A hand collided with her back and Sakura fell forward, landing hard on the ground. She heard an annoyed huff and was pulled back to her feet by her arm.  
"Shall we leave?" another, much kinder voice sounded.  
"Yes. Guide the girl."  
"Miss?"  
She turned her head in the direction of the kind voice and felt a gentle hand on her arm.  
"This way if you'd please."  
With this unknown person guiding her, she moved forward. Her ankle and feet ached, and she realised she may have twisted it when she'd been pushed.  
"Syaoran, hold on a moment."  
"What is it?"  
"I think her leg is injured."  
Sakura froze as she heard a frustrated sigh. Her heart raced, and fear pulsed violently through her blood.  
"Those people really are inconsiderate. The soles of her feet are completely shredded as well." The person she assumed to be Syaoran spoke.  
She whimpered as she was lifted from the floor and slumped over a shoulder. She wriggled, and her chains rattled.  
"Calm down." He snapped.  
She froze, and he continued walking through the rain.

She wasn't sure how long they had been walking for, but she was relieved when she was finally out of the rain. She was led to a seat and sat down.  
Sakura swallowed as the blindfold was removed, but she kept her eyes tightly shut.  
"Look at me." The young man ordered her.  
She didn't, and he lifted her chin.  
"Do as I have ordered."  
Sakura flinched and hesitantly cracked open her jade green eyes.

She was forced to meet a pair of amber eyes. His hair was a dark chocolate colour and his skin lightly tanned. He had a muscular build, though not bulky, while his presence seemed almost regal. Two earrings hang from his right ear. Sakura could only guess that they were about the same age.

She was sure he had seen her fear, but he hardly seemed bothered. Instead, he turned her head from side to side, examining her face with something similar to interest and what Sakura thought might be pity.

She let her eyes roam, finding she was in a rather elaborate tent, something she guessed was only meant for those of a rather high status. She spotted antique wooden draws and a large bed behind him. The tent seemed to be decorated in gold and deep green.  
"What's your name?" he asked as he retracted his hand and moved to grab something.  
"Sakura." She replied quietly.

"Sir?"

He turned his head to the entrance of the tent and a girl with long, dark hair and lavender coloured eyes stepped in. She was slim and her skin pale, with an oval shaped face and soft pink lips.  
"Tomoyo-good. She needs a bath and some decent clothes. I don't want her walking around in that." He replied. "She'll freeze."  
"Of course. I can lend her some of mine until I can make her some clothes." The woman replied.  
"Good. Her feet and ankles also need to be tended to, so prepare the appropriate medicinal needs."  
"So, she's the new girl?" Tomoyo murmured. "I'll go get that bath ready, then."

She left, and he turned back to Sakura. She quickly averted her eyes.

"My name is Syaoran. I'm the current leader of these people." He spoke as he removed her restraints and tossed them to the side. She realised the item he had turned to pick up was the key. "Do you know why you're here?"  
Sakura shook her head.  
"The first reason is because your former King decided to use you as some form of bargaining chip." He said.  
A bitter smile graced Sakura's lips for a very brief moment.  
"The reason I chose to take you is because I intend for you to be my wife." He then added.  
Sakura stared at her hands in shock. His...what? But why?  
"Did you hear what I said?" He asked, lifting her chin and forcing her to make eye contact with him. She saw no trace of lying and only brutal honesty.  
"You...want me as your wife?" she finally managed to whisper.  
"Good. You seem to understand." Syaoran murmured. "You'll be staying with me. Clothes will be provided, and as a healer you will work as part of the healing team."  
Sakura felt her face turn red. "Um...you seem to have a minor misconception about how my magic works..." she said quietly.  
He glared at her. "And _that_ would be?"  
Her heart started to pound again. She swallowed hard.  
"I-I don't know if it's just me, but-"  
"Sir, her bath is ready." Tomoyo interrupted.  
Syaoran looked to Sakura, "You can tell me later. Go with Tomoyo-she'll see to your needs." He said.

Sakura stood, and pain shot up her leg. She winced as she made her way over to the woman named Tomoyo.  
"If you'd follow me, please." She smiled kindly.  
Sakura followed her out, glancing over her shoulder briefly to find Syaoran watching her curiously.

The water was warm, and it didn't take long for Sakura to warm up. It had been a long time since she'd had a decent bath.  
Tomoyo cleaned her hair and body thoroughly, and by the end of the bath the water was full of dirt and other muck.  
"Do you need help getting out?" Tomoyo asked.  
"N-no, I'm fine, thank you." Sakura replied.

She pulled herself out of the tub and Tomoyo looked her over. Sakura felt her face burn with embarrassment and she tried to cover herself, though it was a lame attempt. Tomoyo wrapped her in a towel and started drying her off.

"You don't have a mark." Tomoyo stated.  
"Sorry?" Sakura blinked in surprise.  
"All magicians have a mark depending on their ability and how powerful their magic is. Don't tell me you don't have one?" Tomoyo stared at her with surprise.  
Sakura smiled timidly.  
"Oh well." Tomoyo smiled as she started drying Sakura off. She moved to pick up a cream coloured garment, "I'm sorry. Normally I'd have prepared you some clothing, but I've been really busy with a certain project. Until I can give you some clothes, you can borrow some of mine."  
"Thank you." Sakura replied as she slid into the dress.  
Tomoyo wrapped the material around her frame and tied a bow at her waist. "I'm sorry it's not very warm."  
"It's fine. I'm used to the cold." She murmured.  
"Now...we need to wrap that ankle and those wounds." Tomoyo said and turned to pick up a roll of bandage. Sakura sat down as instructed while Tomoyo wrapped her ankle and tended to her feet with tender care. Then, after her hair had been combed, Tomoyo led her back to Syaoran's tent.

People stared at her as she limped by, making her uncomfortable. She stared at the ground, not daring to make eye contact with anyone else. She could hear whispers about her, each curious about whether she would really marry their leader. Others wondered what her abilities were.  
"I'll leave you here." Tomoyo bowed and then left.

Sakura swallowed hard as she stared at the entrance. She was afraid to go in.

"Come in."

She felt surprise quickly followed by fear. He knew she was there. She wondered if she should run but remembered her ankle. She wouldn't get very far.  
A hand reached out and pulled her in. She gasped in surprise.  
Syaoran stopped her from falling and reflexively she held onto him. She quickly stepped away as he released his hold.  
"Why didn't you come in when I told you to?" he asked irritably.  
"I-I'm sorry." She whispered.  
He sighed softly. "It doesn't matter. Are you cold?"  
"N-no." She lied.  
"Sit down please." Syaoran pointed to the chair she'd been sitting in earlier and she did so. He then pulled a chair over and sat down across from her. "Right, there are some things I need to talk to you about."  
Sakura felt afraid. Was he going to tell her what he was going to do with her? Would she be treated as a slave or something less than human once more?  
"First; you'll tell no lies. You'll be honest with me at all times, and in turn I will be honest with you." He said.  
She nodded.  
"Now tell me; are you cold?" Syaoran asked again.  
Sakura swallowed, and he gave her a stern look. She nodded once and stared at her knees. She jumped as he placed something around her shoulders, something warm. She looked at it, finding it was made of fur.  
"You can keep it." He said. "It's real fur, and it should keep your shoulders quite warm during the winter."  
"Thank you..." her voice was barely audible, but he still heard her. He blinked and watched her for what felt like an eternity, until finally he spoke.  
"Second, you'll tell me what you meant about your magic."  
Sakura bit her lip and he waited patiently. "Um..."

He stared at her expectantly.

"My healing magic...only activates during intercourse..." she felt her eyes burn with tears of embarrassment and shame, and she was sure he would take full advantage of her ability like all soldiers had in the past.  
He sighed. "I see. I've never heard of magic needing to be activated like that. How are your medical skills otherwise?"  
Her head snapped up, startled by the question. "I only know the bare basics. Before I was locked up, I was just entering my apprenticeship to become a medic." She confessed.  
"How long were you locked up for?" he asked much more softly.  
"They locked me up when I was thirteen." She answered.

He watched her curiously and she averted her eyes. "As I said earlier, you'll work in the medical tent. I'll make sure you get the training you need. Refrain from using your magic if you have to do what you said."  
"Thank you..." she whispered, and she couldn't help but feel surprised that she was being given a job. As an apprentice medic, no less! But even so, she still didn't know what to make of her situation. She might be given a job, but that didn't mean she would be treated any better.  
"Sir, your meals are ready." A voice sounded at the entrance to the tent.  
"Bring it in." He called out.  
Someone entered the tent and they set two bowls on the table. Another person entered with a basket of bread and set that on the table too.  
"Eat as much as you like. I doubt being locked up daily you got much to eat." He said.  
She nodded.

The soup was nice. It was a vegetable soup with a tomato base and she could taste hints of garlic. It was nicer than anything she had eaten in the last seven years.  
She nibbled on a bread roll for a moment, feeling slightly awkward in Syaoran's presence.  
"Umm...sir?" she asked quietly, hoping it was safe for her to ask questions.  
"Just Syaoran."  
She swallowed hard. "Syaoran, what you said about me becoming your wife..."  
"I meant it." He answered her question without her needing to say anything more.  
She stared into her bowl. "I see."  
"The ceremony will be held in four days." He told her honestly.  
She felt shocked upon hearing this. Four days...? Why so soon?

If he noticed her shock, he said nothing.

"Have you finished eating, or would you like more?" he nodded to her empty bowl.  
"I've finished eating." Sakura answered.  
He watched her for a moment and then sighed. "I'll have Tomoyo show you around the camp before bed."  
She just nodded, and he stood to leave.

While she was alone, she took the time to examine her new residence in closer detail.  
The sheets were made of silk and the bed was covered in warm furs and feather pillows. Several sharp bladed weapons sat on top of a wooden chest. She stared at them for a brief minute, temptation tugging at her mind, but was distracted by someone entering the tent.  
Tomoyo smiled, "Syaoran has asked me to show you around." She explained.  
Sakura nodded.  
"First we'll go to the medical tent to get your ankle sorted and to introduce you to the team." She said. "My name is Tomoyo by the way. I'm one of the medics as well-I hope we can be good friends!"  
Sakura was taken by surprise as the woman smiled at her cheerfully. Then, confusion appeared on her face. "I thought you had already...tended to my ankle...?"  
Tomoyo nodded. "That was just a temporary measure. Our head medic will have a much better look. I think you'll get along well." She replied, "Now, let's go."  
Sakura followed her out of the tent. People sat around fires eating their meals and warming themselves up.  
They watched as she passed by them.  
"The red tents are the ones you need to remember. The medical tent and yours." Tomoyo explained.  
"There are only two?" Sakura asked.  
"That's right. Easy, huh?" Tomoyo smiled.  
They passed a black tent.  
"What about that one?"  
"That's where the prisoners are kept." Tomoyo answered. "Here we are."  
They came to a stop outside a red tent and Tomoyo pushed aside the flap, holding it open for Sakura who stepped in behind her.  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo called.  
A dark-haired man wearing glasses looked over and his blue eyes landed on Sakura.  
"I was waiting for her to arrive." He said with a kind smile. "Welcome."  
Sakura recognised his voice. He had been the one travelling with Syaoran.  
He walked over and gestured to a nearby seat. "I'll have a look at your ankle."  
Sakura sat down in the chair and as he knelt down to examine it, she felt the familiar tingle of magic as his hand brushed her skin.  
"Sakura, was it?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"My name is Eriol-Syaoran wants me to take you on as my apprentice starting tomorrow, but you're not to use magic, correct?"  
Again, Sakura nodded.  
"I can fix your ankle-the damage isn't extensive." He then said.  
"Thank you..." she blinked with surprise.  
Magic enveloped her ankle and the pain started to lessen.  
"I'll introduce you to the rest of the team tomorrow." Eriol then said. "I'm sure you'll get along with them just fine."  
"Yes, sir." Sakura replied quietly.  
He looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm. They really did a number on you." He said, "Stand up, tell me how your ankle feels."  
She did so and walked around the tent. She smiled as she realised there was no pain. "Thank you for helping me." She said.  
"It was my pleasure." Eriol smiled kindly.  
"Shall we continue your tour, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
Sakura nodded and then left the tent behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo showed Sakura to the place where people practiced their fighting skills and to where children took lessons and learned how to use their magic.  
It was very dark by the time Tomoyo had finished showing her around.  
"You'll get used to where things are. We usually keep tents in the same order so that when we move to a new location, we don't get lost in the camp." She explained.  
"I see." Sakura murmured.  
Tomoyo peered through the tent flap, "looks like Syaoran is waiting for you. Sleep well."  
"Thank you." Sakura murmured, and Tomoyo left.

Sakura turned and hesitated for a moment. She tried to squash her fear, but it was no use. Hands shaking, she entered the tent.

Syaoran was reading when she walked in. He bookmarked the page and closed the book before looking over.  
"How was your tour?" he asked.  
"I have a vague idea of where everything is, but I don't think I'll remember by tomorrow." She replied honestly.  
He nodded. "It will take a while."  
She looked to the large bed and started to feel anxious.  
"You'll need to wear that dress tomorrow as well. I don't recommend sleeping in it." He added as he stood.  
"Yes sir." She murmured.  
He was about to correct her but decided against it.  
"We should get to bed." Syaoran sighed.  
"Um..."  
"What?" he asked before peeling his shirt off over his head.  
She spotted a strange mark on his left bicep, and wasn't sure what it meant or was.  
"You don't...expect me to...do anything with you tonight, do you...?" she asked.  
"No, not tonight." He answered as he removed his belt and laid it on top of his wooden chest. She then watched as he stepped out of his pants after removing his heavy leather boots.

He hardly cared she was watching.

"I don't have all night to wait for you." He said impatiently.  
She jumped and scrambled to undress herself. She looked over her bare shoulders to find he was facing the other way to give her some privacy. She stared at the bed for a minute before climbing beneath the warm fur blankets.  
Then, he clicked his fingers and the lamps went out, plunging the tent into darkness

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for reading chapter one of Spellbound. Please drop by a review, however please note that flames and rudeness will not be tolerated.  
Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone! Thank you all for your reviews, they were such a delight to read!**

* * *

She lay there, stiff as a bored, afraid he'd do something to her. She could hear his deep and even breathing, alerting her he was in deep sleep, and she tried to relax.

But, that trick had been played on her many times in the past and she wasn't about to fall for it again.  
Without realising, she had started shaking uncontrollably.  
She feared she might wake Syaoran, which she feared would only irritate him, but no matter how hard she tried to control it her fear only held on tighter.  
A warm hand touched her shoulder before sliding over her waist. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands as she clenched her fists.  
Then, she felt the familiar tingle of magic against her skin. Her muscles started to relax, and her pulse steadied.  
She found the strength to relax her hands, and suddenly felt very tired.  
She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she didn't wake for a very long time.

She woke in the morning feeling well rested, and she hadn't felt that way in a long time.  
As she slowly became more alert, she felt a gentle hand against her face.  
She opened her eyes and spotted Syaoran sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, reading the book he had been reading the night before.  
He looked up and retracted his hand as he saw she was awake. "There's fruit for you to eat on the table. I'll let Tomoyo know you're awake; she'll lead you to the medical tent."  
"Thank you..."  
He stood, "There's a pair of sandals for you with your clothes. Don't walk around camp bare foot, please."  
"Yes, sir."  
He sighed but didn't correct her and left.

She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing and moving to grab her clothes. It was a cold morning and she shivered a little, but thanks to the fur wrap she'd been given, it was bearable.  
"May I come in?" Tomoyo called out.  
"Oh-um, Yes." Sakura answered.  
Tomoyo stepped in as Sakura put on her sandals. They had a slight heel, but she didn't mind.  
"How do they fit?" Tomoyo asked.  
"They fit fine. Are these yours?" Sakura replied.  
"No. I'm a seamstress as well, so I make clothes and make sure Syaoran has what he needs, including shoes." Tomoyo answered. "And seeing as you're soon to be married, naturally I would also do the same for you."  
"Oh, I see." Sakura murmured.  
"Have you eaten yet?" she then asked Sakura.  
Sakura shook her head.  
"I'll come back in ten minutes then." Tomoyo smiled.  
"Thank you..." Sakura murmured yet again.

Tomoyo bowed and then left the tent. Sakura sighed softly and then sat down at the table. A bowl of sliced fruits had been organised for her and she bit her lip-had it been contaminated in any way?  
She remembered her food being drugged quite often during her time locked up. She felt physically ill just thinking about it.  
She was startled from her thoughts when someone stepped in.  
"You haven't eaten."  
She looked up as Syaoran walked over to the table to get something. She swallowed hard.  
"If you're worried about it being poisoned or drugged, you don't have to worry. We don't sink that low." He said, picking up a grape and eating it.  
Then, he left the tent once again.  
She stared at the fruit. As much as he had said he would be honest with her, she didn't trust him at all.

Tomoyo arrived when she said she would and Sakura was waiting patiently. The fellow medic led Sakura to the medical tent and before setting herself to work, left her in Eriol's care.  
"Good morning," he greeted with a smile.  
Someone poked their head around a curtain and then stepped out. She was pretty, with long jet-black hair tied up into a bun on either side of her head, and crimson coloured eyes. Her skin was pale, her cheeks a soft rose colour and her face a soft oval shape.  
"Sakura, this is Meiling, one of the medics on our team. The others are out gathering medicinal needs, so they won't be back until this afternoon." Eriol explained.  
The woman named Meiling stared at Sakura blankly.  
"Um...it's nice to meet you..." Sakura smiled awkwardly.  
Meiling reached out for her and Sakura closed her eyes tightly, fear pulsing through her blood.  
"You don't need to worry. She was just pinning the fur together, so it wouldn't keep falling off your shoulders while you worked." Eriol explained kindly.  
Sakura opened her eyes and sure enough when she looked down, there was a pin holding the two ends together. She blinked with surprise.  
"Oh-thank you..."  
Meiling nodded and moved to finish her job.  
"So, how much do you know? Syaoran said you didn't have much knowledge due to being imprisoned." Eriol said.  
Sakura lowered her eyes. "I learned how to bandage sprains and wounds. That's all."  
"I see. Well, we don't usually let our medical students tend to wounds until they have their medicinal plantation memorised." He turned and walked over to a desk. He pulled out several books and a large pile of parchment, setting it on the desk. "Start reading through these and making notes on the different plants. Copy the pictures precisely."  
Sakura walked over and took a seat, doing as told.  
She felt dread as she looked over the large pile and then sighed, picking up one book and opening it.

A hand came down on Sakura's shoulder and she jumped. She looked up, making eye contact with a surprised Eriol.  
"Sorry-I didn't mean to startle you." He apologised. "How are your notes coming along?"  
Sakura held out her notes to him and he looked over what she had written.  
"You seem to be understanding most of it. But you've misunderstood what this is used for..."  
He pointed out her mistake with one of the plants and she quickly moved to correct her notes. It was only a minor misunderstanding, but in the medical field you couldn't afford to make mistakes.  
"Thank you, I'm sorry." She murmured.  
"It's your first day. Don't take it too hard." He smiled. "By the way-you should really eat something. It's past lunch time."  
He set a plate on her desk with some kind of stew on it.  
"Thank you..."  
His face suddenly became serious. "You really worried Syaoran this morning when he realised you hadn't eaten anything. I understand you can't trust anyone, but you need to at least eat."  
She froze. "I understand." She whispered.  
He smiled, "Keep up the good work."  
Sakura returned her attention to her notes and nibbled on the stew while she continued her work. As her hunger took over, she took a small break to eat and then returned to it afterwards.

* * *

Eriol stopped her for the day as the sun set. She carried her notes back to the tent to revise over before bed and when she woke up.  
She found the tent and stepped inside.  
She stopped as she spotted Syaoran speaking with a tall black-haired man. At first glance she thought he looked kind of mischievous, but he appeared to be talking quite seriously with Syaoran about something. Sakura quickly backed out and stood to the side. She could feel herself shaking again and she worried her knees would give out.  
"Thanks for the report," Syaoran said.  
The person whom he had been speaking with stepped out and walked past her, nodding to her with a smile.

"Come in." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura jumped and hurried inside. Syaoran sat down at the table and sighed softly.  
"You don't need to hesitate to enter when I'm talking with someone. This is your home now, as well. By the way, if you're not back here by sundown each night I'll send someone out to look for you."  
She nodded. "I understand."  
"How was your day in the medical tent?" he then asked.  
"Eriol has me taking notes and memorising plants for now." She answered.  
He nodded to the parchment in her arms, "Are they your notes?"  
"Yes."  
He looked thoughtful. "Good luck, then."  
"Sir, your meals are ready." Someone called out.  
Syaoran briefly looked over. "Bring it in."  
Sakura watched as the same people from the night before bought in their meals and placed them on the table. The people left, and Sakura looked to the table-Syaoran took her notes and placed them with his books.  
She sat down at the table and He joined her after a moment. They ate in silence; Sakura ate cautiously, still worried about the food being contaminated despite what Syaoran had said.

After eating, they sat in silence. Sakura fidgeted, picking at her nails anxiously. Syaoran was reading again, and from the looks of it he had nearly finished the book.  
He glanced up for a moment and spotted the pin.  
"That looks like one of the pins used for bandages." He said.  
"It is..." she confessed. "Meiling gave it to me so the fur wouldn't fall from my shoulders while I was working."  
"I see. We need all the medical equipment we have, so you can use one of my pins and give that one back." He said.  
She looked at him for a brief moment and then lowered her eyes. "Yes, sir."  
"Sakura?"  
She looked up as he leant over and unpinned the fur, re-pinning it with a gold brooch.  
"I need you to call me by my name once we're married." He said.  
She wanted to lower her eyes, to pull away from his honest gaze but she couldn't. "I understand..." she whispered.  
"Good." He murmured, "You look tired. We have an early morning tomorrow, so get some rest."  
She nodded and stood with him. He picked up the pin from the medical tent and left her alone to undress.  
He returned by the time she had slipped into bed and soon joined her, once again dousing the lights with a single click of the fingers.

Sakura still found it difficult to sleep that night. Nightmares woke her from her sleep frequently, leaving her terrified and sobbing silently.  
"Do you have nightmares often?" Syaoran asked her at some point during the night when he knew she was awake.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"I knew you'd have some issues when I chose to bring you here. I've seen many people who have suffered like you have, so don't apologise." He said.  
She froze as he slid his arm over her waist.  
"This should help you relax, for now."  
Sakura felt the familiar sensation of magic that dulled her senses and calmed her body and mind. Her eyes slid closed as she wondered what type of magic he used, and that was her last thought before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

The morning was busy with people pulling down their tents and packing up camp. Sakura held onto her notes tightly, wondering what she should do. Syaoran hadn't asked her to do anything and no one had asked for assistance.

She jumped as she heard the agitated cries of a horse nearby; her rider tried to calm her, but the poor horse only became more agitated.  
Sakura made her way over, "may I?" She asked.  
The young soldier smirked, "Go ahead. She's always difficult though."

With his permission, she took the reins and started murmuring soothing words as she stroked the horses neck. The feelings she sensed from the horse started to calm and Sakura smiled softly as it nuzzled her cheek.  
The soldier stared at her incredulously. "How did you do that?" he asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure myself." She confessed. "Do you have an apple for her?"  
"Yeah..." he reached into his bag and removed an apple, moving to feed the calmed horse. "Thanks for your help, miss."  
Sakura nodded and watched as the horse was led away.

"That was impressive."

She span around to meet Syaoran's gaze. With him was a chestnut coloured horse.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
"Have you always been able to get animals to warm up to you like that?" he asked curiously.  
"For the most part, yes." Sakura answered honestly.  
"Very well then. We're leaving now; do you need help getting up?" he gestured to the horse beside him.  
She lowered her eyes and nodded.  
Syaoran didn't hesitate to lift her onto the back of the horse; he pulled himself up behind her a few seconds later and took the reins, coercing his horse into a gentle trot.

They were silent as they rode. Sakura watched some of the soldiers' mess around with each other, each laughing. She guessed they were probably only a few years older than she was.  
Meanwhile, the women chatted amongst each other. Occasionally Sakura got a few curious stares.  
"So, tell me about yourself." Syaoran distracted her.  
She didn't know what to tell him or what he wanted to know.  
"What did you do before you were imprisoned?" he prompted her.  
"I used to attend a school where I learned language skills and various life skills." She replied.  
"Did you enjoy school?"  
"Yes, for the most part."  
"What didn't you like about it?" Syaoran asked.  
"I um...I always hated sewing...I wasn't very good at it." She confessed.  
"What was your family like?" he then asked.  
Sakura felt a stab of pain upon remembering her family. "They were really kind people, and everyone really seemed to like them. My parents were both medics, and that's why I was learning medicine..."  
He sighed softly. "What happened to them?"  
Her eyes burned with unshed tears. "They were killed when I was imprisoned for having borne me." She replied.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He murmured softly. "Did you have any friends?"  
"Anyone I thought I was friends with soon turned their backs on me." Sakura answered quietly.  
"…I see."  
They fell back into silence and Sakura was grateful when he didn't ask her any more questions about her past.

It was very late by the time they entered a large, white city. Coloured flames lit the brick roads and Sakura spotted a glittering fountain down one of the many winding roads.  
Up ahead was a castle made of marble.  
"Is this where you live?" Sakura asked.  
"No. An associate of mine will be housing us for a couple of nights." Syaoran answered.  
Sakura wondered where it was he lived and what that city would be like, and if it was as beautiful as this one. She glanced behind them only to find a small number of their people following behind.  
"Where did...?"  
"A select few can accompany me into the city. Everyone else will set up camp outside the city walls." He explained. "You'll get used to this."  
"Oh..."

They entered the castle grounds and were greeted by a pair of men both dressed in navy and gold.  
"Good evening, your grace."  
Syaoran dismounted the horse and then helped Sakura down and onto her feet.  
A servant stepped forward and took the reins, leading the horse away.  
"Thank you for greeting us. I'm sorry we're late." Syaoran replied.  
"We have prepared rooms for you all. I trust that you are tired?" one of the men asked.  
"Yes. And how are the preparations for tomorrow?" Syaoran added.  
"Everything is planned accordingly, your grace."  
"Thank you."

A maid stepped forward and led them to the room that had been prepared for them. Sakura spotted their luggage sitting in the corner when they entered. It was a large room, with a gold and crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The bed was large and covered in warm looking blankets, and two plush chairs sat in front of a fire place. The rug beneath her feet was hand woven with ornate patterns.  
Syaoran walked over to their luggage and started going through it, looking for something he needed.  
"Um...sir?" Sakura murmured.  
"What is it you'd like to know?" he asked softly.  
"Do you travel around the country a lot?" she asked.  
"I keep forgetting you don't know anything about our people or how we live." Syaoran said, "I'm sorry."  
She didn't know what to say.  
"In answer to your question, yes, I do. Have a seat-I'll explain things to you." He added.  
Sakura took a seat on the nearby sofa. A fire burned in the fireplace, keeping the room warm. He gave up looking through his bags and stood to join Sakura.  
"This country has four kings. We each have a particular job as well as our own subjects and laws." He started. "My job is to ensure the magic that guards our borders stays intact, therefore I have to travel frequently."  
"I see." She murmured.  
"Every four months the four of us get together to discuss plans and various needs." He continued.  
"What do the other kings do?" she asked curiously.  
"One drives threats away; one mediates between neighbouring countries; and one ensures every citizens comfort."  
"I see." Sakura said.  
"Tomorrow is the wedding. We should get some rest." He then said.  
"I understand." She murmured.  
He stood and moved to undress himself, slipping into the bed. Sakura did the same and blew out the candle at her bedside, leaving her in the dark.

* * *

 **And there's chapter two! See you in chapter three!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the follows, favourites, and of course your reviews!**

 **I'm going to warn you, there is some sex in this chapter, but I did mention in the author's note in the prologue that there would be sexual content.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As it turned out, the project Tomoyo had been working on was the ivory and gold garment that Sakura would be dressed in for her wedding. As Tomoyo adjusted it for her, Sakura tried not to think too much about what would happen later that night.  
"That should do it." Tomoyo smiled. "You look stunning!"

Sakura investigated herself in the mirror. The material was soft against her skin. It clung to her curves and draped from her hips down, where a gold adjustable cord sat neatly. Similarly, a gold cord wound around the back of her neck, keeping the dress up. It draped low at the back leaving her back bare.  
She swallowed.

"You'll be escorted to the ceremony soon. As the sun is setting, I must leave." Tomoyo explained.  
"Thank you..." Sakura murmured.  
Tomoyo bowed and then left the room.  
Sakura walked over to the bedside table and picked up her notes, sitting down and looking through them to distract her mind.

A knock pulled her from her thoughts and a maid stepped in to guide her to the ceremony. There weren't many people which surprised her; she had thought that as he was a king, there would likely be hundreds of people. She counted ten at most.  
She stepped up to Syaoran's side and made eye contact with him. If he saw her fear, he showed no signs of having done so.

* * *

After sitting through the celebratory party after the ceremony, Syaoran led Sakura back to the bedroom.  
As he had kept contact with her all night, the fear she knew she'd been feeling had dulled completely.

He peeled his shirt off over his head and turned to her. Having finished taking off her shoes, she stepped closer to him and he brought her in by the waist. He loosened the rope at her hips and it slid to the floor, quickly followed by the dress itself.  
She stood completely bare in front of him for a moment; he cupped her cheek and leant into her, lightly kissing her lips.

She was surprised by this gentle contact, expecting far worse. This wasn't what she was used to. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and he immediately deepened the kiss, parting to lift her onto the bed.

She didn't look as he removed the rest of his clothing and she parted her legs to give him access to her core.  
Sakura flinched as she felt his fingers probing at her folds and he dipped into her core. Her muscles clenched at the intrusion and she forced herself to relax. Her breathing turned to gasps as he brought her to a climax, leaving her entire body tingling pleasantly, something she had never experienced before.  
He retracted his hand and she waited briefly for what she knew would come.  
"I'll try and make this as painless as possible." He said softly. She gasped as she felt him applying something cold to her entrance, and then he wrapped her legs around his hips.  
She could feel the tip of his member at her entrance and she grabbed his shoulders as he pushed into her. She was expecting pain, but it wasn't there. Instead it was just a mild uncomfortable intrusion.  
She relaxed, and he continued.

He gave one final thrust and she grit her teeth against the pain. She hadn't been in any form of intercourse for a very long time, and so she guessed she had tightened again. He watched her expression relax and he rocked his hips gently before setting a steady pace. It wasn't long before she fully relaxed and was gasping.

Something was building in her womb, tightening with each thrust. Suddenly everything seized, and she gripped his shoulders tighter as he thrust harder into her limp form. Something warm coated her womb and his breath was hot against her neck.  
After a moment he pulled out and collapsed next to her, breathing hard. He pulled her close after a moment and she tried to regain her breath.  
"If you can sleep, you should try." He murmured after a moment.  
She could feel his body against hers. Whatever magic he used, it calmed her completely, even if she didn't want to be calmed.

She lay awake for a long time afterwards, staring out the window over Syaoran's shoulder. Now that they had consummated the marriage, she couldn't leave. She was bound to him as his wife, and she didn't know what was worse-being locked up every day or being treated like another object.

But then, she was used to that, too.

Sakura woke to Syaoran's gentle touch in the morning. Her thighs were stiff, but she wasn't sore, which was a surprise.  
"I've asked the maids to draw you a hot bath. That should help with some of the stiffness in your legs and hips at least a little." He said. "We'll be joining the others after lunch."  
Sakura sat up and he looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Y-yes..."  
She flinched as he gave her a sceptical look, "I thought I said no lies?"  
"I'm sorry." She apologised quietly.  
"I'll let you off just this once." He replied. "What do you need?"  
"I'm not sure." She replied.  
Tears burned her eyes and made trails down her cheeks. He wiped them away and placed his hand over hers, parting only when a knock sounded at the door. Syaoran glanced over to Sakura briefly for a moment and then murmured something to the person on the other side of the door. He closed the door and walked back over, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"It is my hope that one day you'll tell me what happened during your time you were held prisoner, but for now I'd like it if you focused on settling in." He murmured.  
Sakura didn't say anything and couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.  
When it became apparent she'd say nothing, he let her be and moved to occupy himself.

After bathing and eating, they left the marble palace to join up with the others. Sakura held her notes in her hands, reading them to distract herself from her mind. As per usual, her fur wrap had been secured around her shoulders.  
They stopped late that night and set up camp. Once their tent had been put up, Sakura continued reading her notes for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.  
"Come in." Syaoran called out.  
Sakura's head shot up as she wondered if she had missed someone calling out, and spotted Eriol stepping in. He was carrying a book and some more parchment.  
"You never fail to notice when someone is just outside." The medic said.  
"What are you here for?" Syaoran asked.  
"I was hoping to talk with Sakura." Eriol answered honestly.  
"I'll be back in ten minutes." Syaoran picked something up from the table and left the tent.

Eriol walked over and sat down with Sakura, setting the book to the side. "How are you doing?" he asked.  
"I think I've nearly memorised most of these notes, but I'm still getting the properties mixed up between two of the plants." She confessed.  
He smiled, "When we find a suitable area to stay for a while, I'll be testing your knowledge so make sure you know them."  
Sakura nodded her understanding.  
"And how are you coping?" he then asked her.  
She lowered her eyes to the page. "I'm fine."  
He watched her silently for a moment and then sighed gently. "If you find yourself feeling ill, come to the medical tent."  
"Thank you." She replied.  
He stood and let her be, leaving the tent and allowing Tomoyo in.  
"Miss?" she smiled.  
Sakura glanced up, "Hello..."  
"Would it be alright if I took your measurements?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Of course." Sakura replied and stood.

Tomoyo started taking her measurements, moving around her quickly and making notes. She ignored Syaoran as he entered the tent and noted down the last few measurements. "Thank you."  
Sakura nodded and watched as Tomoyo nodded to Syaoran before leaving.  
Then, they were alone.  
"It shouldn't be long before Tomoyo can give you a few items of clothing. She's usually pretty quick." Syaoran said.  
"Is it alright if I retire early this evening? I'm not feeling too well." Sakura asked quietly.  
"I have some things to do, so I'll be up late anyway. Do you need to see Eriol for anything?" he murmured, reading through what looked like some form of report.  
"No...I think I'll be fine with a little rest." Sakura smiled timidly.  
He looked up at her and nodded before returning his attention to the papers in front of him.

She stood and walked over to the bed, glancing over her shoulder quickly before moving to undress herself. She hoped Tomoyo might make her some pyjamas too.  
Sakura slipped beneath the fur blankets and lay on her side facing away from Syaoran and she closed her eyes.  
She heard him come and go but couldn't focus on getting any sleep despite wanting to. Asides from being anxious, she feared what might happen if she fell asleep.

She was still awake when Syaoran quietly slipped in beside her. She wondered if he knew she was awake but pushed the thought from her mind.  
Her suspicions were confirmed when he touched her shoulder and allowed his hand to rest there. She could feel the warmth of his magic taking effect on her and she started to relax.  
He said nothing, and she was grateful but also afraid. She started to fall into a dreamless sleep and didn't wake until morning.

* * *

As they continued on the next day, Syaoran hardly spoke to Sakura, not that she was bothered. She continued studying her notes and looked up when they finally came to a stop. They were near a forest and most of the land was clear and flat. Syaoran helped Sakura down and onto the ground before looking at her.  
"Make sure you're back at the tent by sundown." He said.  
She just nodded.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she span around to see Meiling. "We need your help setting up the medical tent." She said and then turned to head off. Sakura hurried after her and followed the directions given to her to help set up the tent.  
She helped set up beds and arrange the medical equipment, losing track of time and not realising how late it had gotten.  
"Lady Sakura."  
She spun around and met the eyes of one of the older soldiers.  
"His grace is looking for you." They explained.  
Sakura looked over his shoulder and realised the sun had set well below the horizon. She felt dread and immediate fear.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Eriol asked the soldier.  
"Lady Sakura was due back at her tent at sundown."  
"I see. I'll walk her back-it's not her fault." The medic smiled.  
"Yes sir."  
The soldier left, and Eriol turned to Sakura, "Did you forget to mention you had a curfew?" he asked.  
Sakura lowered her eyes guiltily. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew."  
"We better head back." He sighed softly, and she followed him out of the tent.

Syaoran looked up as Sakura and Eriol entered the tent. "You're late." He spoke rather coldly.  
"It's partly my fault-we kept giving her job after job. She lost track of time." Eriol explained, "Don't be so hard on her."  
Syaoran sighed. "I'll let it slide just this once. I won't be so forgiving if it happens again."  
"Yes sir." Sakura murmured, but immediately regretted it as she felt his sharp gaze, remembering that she was supposed to call him by name.  
"I'll let that slide, too." He added.  
Eriol looked to Sakura who was staring at the floor, her body rigid. "Well, I'll leave you be. Sakura, it's an early start tomorrow." He added.  
"Thank you." Sakura replied.

Eriol left and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as Syaoran walked over. He passed her and opened the chest behind her, tossing something in it and closing it again.  
He passed her again and sat down at the table, "What's your favourite meal, Sakura?"  
She felt surprise. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and glanced over. Their meals had been placed on the table-it looked like another soup with chunks of meat and vegetables stirred through.  
"I... there was a curry mum used to make when I was little." She replied, "It was sweet."  
"You probably wouldn't remember what was in it, would you?" Syaoran murmured. "Sit."  
She did as she was told. "No, I don't."  
"Anything else that you like?" he asked before eating a piece of carrot.  
Sakura couldn't remember much. "There were a couple of pies I liked..."  
He glanced up at her, "You can't really remember, can you?"  
She shook her head, "I'm sorry."  
"That's fine. It's not your fault." He replied.

Sakura stared at her meal. The fear of it being drugged still lingered in her mind, but Syaoran was watching her closely so she forced herself to eat.  
She finished her meal and sat quietly in her seat.

"Why do you think someone here will try and poison you?" Syaoran suddenly asked.  
She looked at him. He was watching her with confusion and slight concern. Sakura swallowed.  
"When I was imprisoned, sometimes they'd put things in the food..." she murmured.  
"If anyone tries to pull that sort of trick here, they get severely punished. Therefore, you do not need to be concerned." Syaoran told her.  
She felt frustration and bitterness towards his words. Did he really expect her to trust him so easily?  
He noticed the look of irritation on her face and sighed. "Although, that's easier said than done. If it makes you feel better, I can test it for you before you eat."  
She stared at her hands.  
"Are you listening?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes..." she whispered.  
"Good. Wait for me in bed, I need to speak to someone first." He added, standing up and leaving.

Sakura stood and walked over to the bed. Hands shaking, she undressed herself, folding her garments and leaving them on one of the seats.  
She lay on the bed, hugging her pillow against her naked chest.  
Her heart hammered in her chest when she heard Syaoran enter a small while later. Sakura could hear him undressing and put the pillow back.  
His hand brushed against her skin and she shivered slightly before moving onto her back.  
He reached between her parted legs and applied something to her entrance. It was cold and felt strange.

She forced herself to relax.

Then, she felt him push into her.

* * *

She lay in the dark with Syaoran's arms wrapped loosely around her frame. She recited an old fairy tale in her mind, one of her favourites that she always knew would just be a tale.  
A tale about a prince and a farm girl who both fell in love.  
She envied the prince and the farm girl, who got to live happily. She wanted what they had, wanted their freedom.

Tears slid down her cheeks.

She missed her bright and happy family and she missed the people she once called friends. If only she hadn't been born with magic, then maybe she'd have a nice happy life, working at her parents' clinic. Maybe she'd have gone on dates with other boys her age while she was growing up.

She rolled over and buried her face in her husband's chest.  
"Please," she begged, "Make me forget."  
Maybe she could lose herself with this man. Maybe he could make her forget everything about her rotten past.  
"Forget what?" he asked softly.  
"Everything," she whispered.

He cupped her cheek and tilted her face upwards, making eye contact with her. He kissed her softly, lingering for a moment, and then kissed her again. She responded eagerly this time and he didn't hesitate to touch her. Sakura allowed herself to explore his body, running her hands over his back and feeling the numerous scars he had gotten during fights.  
His breath was hot against her neck and she gasped, her pulse racing.  
Her muscles seized, and he followed soon after, pulling out and pausing to regain his breath.  
"Sy-"  
He stopped her from speaking by placing a finger against her lips.  
"You can't force yourself to forget, and I can't make the memories disappear. You need to understand that."  
She felt tears burn her eyes. She'd been an idiot thinking she could just forget.  
"However, I can help you build a new life. But I need your trust, and I don't have that right now."  
Sakura felt her throat tighten and tears slid down her cheeks. She felt a mixture of negative emotions and he could see it.  
"I don't know how to trust." She whispered. "I've forgotten."  
"You'll learn."

Then, he kissed her gently on the cheek and lay down beside her. She put her back to him and closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't dream.  
Unfortunately, her hopes were shattered as she woke frequently in the night, and this time Syaoran didn't lend her any assistance.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews, follows and favourites! I'm glad people are enjoying the story. I originally wrote it as a Tsubasa fic, but I chose to change it. Enjoy!**

* * *

They spoke nothing of the conversation the night before. Syaoran passed her as she poked at her meal of freshly cooked eggs and warm bread and melted cheese, stopping to take a bite out of her bread before leaving the tent.

Seeing that he was fine when he re-entered the tent several minutes later, she ate her meal and then made her way down to the medical tent to work on her knowledge, writing out more notes and copying the plants precisely. Eriol quizzed her on her first set of notes shortly after lunch and then looked over her new notes, correcting only one mistake.

That evening, she was back at the tent by sundown, and ate dinner in silence.  
Syaoran stood when he was finished and nodded to the bed, "Tomoyo has made you a dress. She said she'll give you the rest of your items as she finishes them." He explained.

She stood and walked over to the bed, picking up the dress. It had long sleeves and several layers of fabric to keep her warm; it was a deep burgundy colour with creme lace embellishments. She placed it with the fur wrap and her wedding dress, startled as a pair of brown leather gloves fell on the floor. She picked them up and placed them on top of the pile as well.

Their routine didn't change much over the course of the next two weeks. Sakura had gotten used to her routine, getting up, heading to the medical tent and writing out her notes and revising them every evening and night.

* * *

She woke one morning to Syaoran packing away their things. He looked over, "We're heading to the crystal castle today. It'll take roughly three days to get there." He told her.  
"We're leaving so suddenly?" she asked.  
"I guess I forgot to tell you." He murmured. "Sorry."  
She sat up and groaned as she realised what time of the month it was.  
"What?" he asked, having heard her.  
"Um...i'm bleeding." She replied with embarrassment.  
His head shot up. "What-where?"  
"I'm not injured-" she said hastily as he walked over. "It's..."  
He stopped, "What do you need?"  
"It's embarrassing." She mumbled.  
"Do you want one of the other girls to help you? I'll leave." He offered.  
"If you wouldn't mind..."  
He nodded and turned to leave the tent, heading off to find Tomoyo to explain the situation.

Sakura glanced up as Tomoyo walked over to her. She carried a basin of warm clean water and some garments.  
"Syaoran explained everything to me, so I'm here to help." She smiled.  
"Thank you Tomoyo," Sakura smiled.  
"Anytime. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

After being dressed and tended to, Sakura helped where she could. Most people were still quite wary of her and didn't speak with her, but she didn't care. She felt the same towards them.  
"Mari, get back here!"  
She passed a mother chasing her toddler and hurried away quickly when she noticed parents watching her warily.  
She bumped into someone and apologised quickly, feeling their irritated glare as she hurried away.  
A hand came down on her shoulder and she span around to meet Meiling.  
She handed her a small box and Sakura looked at her with confusion.  
She opened the box and looked inside, finding a few things for helping to deal with menstruation inside.  
She looked up at Meiling, lost for words. "Thank you, Meiling."  
Meiling nodded and walked off, leaving her alone without saying anything.

Syaoran found Sakura loading one of the carriages a little later. She pretended not to notice him until one of the other women pointed out that he was waiting patiently.  
She stopped what she was doing and turned to meet his eyes.  
"We're leaving now." Syaoran said.  
"But there are still carts that need to be loaded..." she said.  
"I know. You and I need to leave earlier. We'll be accompanied by a small group." He explained.  
She nodded and hid her disappointment, but she suspected he had already noticed. If he had, he said nothing and helped her onto the back of the horse.

Syaoran was discussing something with whom Sakura assumed to be something like an advisor as they rode.  
She tuned in and out of the conversation, not really caring much for the topic of conversation and showing more interest in her notes.  
"I believe they've called for a meeting due to the recent attacks at the border. They could at least give a little more notice." Syaoran said at some point.  
"What do you think they'll want to do?" the soldier asked.  
"The only way they know how to deal with a situation is by fighting. It's no wonder this war has been going on for this long." He muttered. "My best guess is they'll want to attack a few villages."  
Sakura pretended to read her notes as she listened quietly. She turned the page and stared at it.  
"Sounds like something they'd want."  
"Well, I guess we'll find out." Syaoran sighed. "Make sure the younger soldiers at the back are behaving-they need to understand that escorting me is not fun and games." He added.  
The older soldier fell back, leaving Syaoran alone with Sakura.  
"How bad is the cramping?" he asked softly.  
"What?" she blinked. "Oh-it's not that bad. I don't really get bad cramping. Why do you ask?"  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He answered.  
She lowered her notes.  
"My mother used to be unable to get out of bed. I once asked her why she couldn't get up, and she explained to me what happens."  
Sakura felt her mouth curve with amusement. "And how old were you?"  
"Fourteen. It was...an interesting day."  
She giggled.  
"What's so funny about that?" he asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "Nothing."

While it was the first time he had ever mentioned his parents, she was amused by his recollection of being told about the functions of a female body. She was even more amused when she realised that was probably when he'd learned about sex.

* * *

They stopped for the night and then continued the next morning, repeating the same routine the day after as well.  
They set up camp outside the city walls, and Sakura was mildly confused as to why Syaoran wouldn't be staying in the castle.  
She forgot to ask when she realised she had stopped bleeding, which she thought was unusual for her. She guessed it might be due to stress or some other factor, and shrugged it off, but now she really wanted a bath.  
She sighed. That would have to wait. Instead, she crawled into bed feeling exhausted and fell asleep quickly.

She was shaken awake in the morning by Syaoran and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. He stood, "A bath has been prepared for you. Then I need you dressed in something formal."  
She looked at him with confusion, "Formal...? But I don't think I have anything..."  
"The dress you wore when we were wedded will do." He replied before leaving the tent.  
He seemed stressed and in a rather rotten mood and she wasn't sure why.  
Tomoyo poked her head in and smiled, "Are you ready to have your bath?" she asked.  
Sakura grabbed her pink silk robe and wrapped it around her figure before grabbing the dress she'd gotten married in and stuffing her feet into her sandals. She didn't want to annoy Syaoran any more than he already was and followed the woman out of the tent.

After bathing and dressing herself, Sakura met Syaoran back at the tent. Her short hair had been clipped back with a platinum clip. She twisted her ring around her finger anxiously until he finally looked up.  
"Have you eaten?" he asked.  
She shook her head.  
"We need to leave shortly. I don't know how long this meeting will go for, so eat something while you can." He explained. "Where did I put it...?"  
He continued looking around the tent while she sat down and ate. A bowl of freshly sliced fruits had been prepared for her and she ate cautiously. Despite having been living with Syaoran for several weeks, she still didn't trust him or anyone else.  
Again, she forced herself to eat, not wanting to starve.

They headed into the city shortly after she had eaten. It was like the city they had visited previously, only the castle seemed to be constructed of some form of crystal. They were greeted at the castle by some soldiers and were led to what Sakura guessed to be a conference room.  
She was instructed to stand behind his chair, and as she looked around the room she spotted three other women doing the same thing. She couldn't quite make out their faces and quickly lowered her eyes to the floor when she spotted one of the kings staring at her curiously.  
"I see you've finally taken a wife." One of the older kings spoke.  
"Yes." Syaoran murmured.  
"And where is she from? I don't think I've ever seen her before."  
"She was held captive for a number of years across the border due to being able to use magic. They gave her to me in some vain attempt to make peace." Syaoran replied honestly.  
The other kings laughed. "Those people really are stupid."  
"So why have we been called together at such short notice?" Syaoran proceeded to ask. "Is it about the recent attacks?"  
"Yes."  
He sighed. Sakura clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms.  
"One of my scouts has calculated that there are more than 200 people who can use magic being held hostage in these cities." The king sitting to Syaoran's left slid each of them a piece of paper.  
Syaoran read through the names. Most of them were near the borders. Sakura stole a quick glance at the names on the parchment and spotted the name of her former city on there.  
"So, what do we do about it?" one of the kings asked.  
"There could be some people with great potential being locked up. Destroy the cities and liberate these prisoners." The oldest king spoke.  
"Am I to assume that I'm needed for this?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes."  
"Very well then."

Sakura stood frozen to her spot. Would they hurt the people they were to liberate? She wondered just what exactly they wanted with those prisoners. Never in her life had she heard of these people doing something to help those who were being held hostage. She'd been imprisoned for seven long years and no one had come to save her or her fellow prison mates.

She listened as they went over plans and tactics and discussed routes. She didn't realise how much time had gone by until the meeting finally came to an end and Syaoran led her from the castle, only to find the sun had fallen well below the horizon.

He helped her up onto his horse and then lifted himself up behind her, urging the chestnut horse into a gentle trot.

They arrived back at the camp late. Everyone else had finally caught up and had set up camp, most having eaten and retired to bed for an early night due to being exhausted from travelling.  
Syaoran slid off the back of the horse and then helped Sakura down before turning to meet Eriol who was waiting patiently.  
"Call a meeting. It's urgent." Syaoran ordered.  
"You just got back." Eriol said, "Shouldn't you eat?"  
"I'll eat after the meeting." Syaoran waved him away. Eriol headed off to carry out his orders and Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Eat without me and wait for me in bed."  
She nodded and jumped as the horse nuzzled her face. She smiled softly and petted her soft coat gently.

One of the younger men stepped forward to lead the horse away and tend to her needs. Syaoran left Sakura at the tent and then headed off, leaving her alone; inside she found her meal waiting on the table and sat down to eat, reading over her medical notes while she did so, and when she had finished reading her notes and eating her meal, she stood to undress herself and waited patiently in bed.

Syaoran entered rather late looking tired and frustrated. Sakura lifted herself on her elbow and watched as he started putting out the lamps.  
"But you haven't eaten..." she murmured without thinking.  
"I ate earlier during the meeting." He explained. "Eriol insisted."  
"Oh," she murmured.  
He started undressing and she could feel her want for him, feeling mildly disgusted with herself when she didn't love him. But she couldn't deny that he was very attractive.  
He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, responding to his kiss and touches.

* * *

Sakura felt exhaustion tugging at her as she lay spread eagle in the sheets, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Syaoran's body was still pressed against hers, stopping her from shifting onto her side. She suspected he had done that on purpose.  
"I'll be leaving early tomorrow," he said.  
"How long will you be gone for?" she asked.  
"I suspect maybe a week, possibly a little longer." Syaoran replied. "You don't seem particularly torn over learning our plans for those villages."  
She looked into his eyes and smiled bitterly. "Why should I care for the people who had me locked up and brutally tortured for seven years? You're going to kill them? Go ahead."  
"Wow." He said, "They must have done some really horrifying things to get you to say that."  
She almost laughed. "You've seen the scars covering my body. Take a guess-what did they do to me?"

She spotted something in his expression that seemed similar to pain when she asked that question. After a long minute, he finally answered. "Your back is covered with what looks like scars from where you've been whipped, and possibly burned. Acid, probably. You have scars on your wrists and ankles where you were bound, and I suspect the other scars on your wrists are from when you tried to end your life, but for whatever reason that failed."

"That's not even half of it. I was treated worse than any animal. _All because_ I had a little bit of magic." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "I didn't even do anything to hurt anyone..."  
"You hate that you have magic, don't you?" he murmured. He chose not to prompt her into telling him anything more-she didn't really want to, but it also felt like she did.  
"What do you think?" she asked quietly.  
"I think you wish you had no magic at all." Syaoran said softly. "I hope you come to appreciate your gift in the future."  
"Why? So, you can make use of it?" she snapped.  
"That's a bit uncalled for." He said coldly. "But, I can understand your anger."  
She felt herself start to calm down. "I'm sorry for getting angry. I had no right."  
"No, you have every right to be angry. I don't know the full extent of what happened to you, but I understand that it's made you distrusting, and you've locked yourself away." Syaoran said. "We've only known each other for a month and a bit. I'd like it if you expressed yourself more."  
She felt tears burn her eyes, "I don't know if you're kind or if you're cruel." She whispered.  
"I don't know either." He said. Then, he gently kissed her cheek and moved to lie down beside her.

Without really thinking, she reached out in search for the comfort of his body and he slid his arm over her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep, tired from her long day.


	6. Chapter 5

**Woo chapter five! On with the show!**

* * *

In the morning, Sakura saw Syaoran and those who would be accompanying him off along with the rest of the wives. Most women were teary eyed, knowing that their partner or husband might not come back. Syaoran looked to Sakura and they made eye contact for a brief moment, and then he turned and headed off with the soldiers following behind.

She turned and pushed her way through the crowd, hearing whispers behind her back about how she hardly cared that he might not return. She ignored them and picked up her notes from the tent before heading to the medical tent to start her days' work.

Eriol quizzed her on her notes as soon as she walked in. She answered without really needing to think, and he praised her when she got everything correct.  
"You're a fast learner. I think we can start you on more practical things soon." He said with a smile. "Tomorrow I'd like for you to come and help Meiling and I gather some plants from the forest and in the city."  
Sakura smiled. "Really?" she asked.  
"Yes. It will be a good experience for you." Eriol added.  
Sakura felt excited. No more boring notes and drawings for a little while!  
"Keep up the good work," he then said, and she moved to complete her days work with a little extra bounce in her step.

* * *

Dressed in her burgundy and creme dress, Sakura wrapped the fur around her shoulders and pinned the ends together before leaving the tent to meet with Eriol and Meiling. It was early, and the sun had yet to rise. Meiling had packed food into bags for them to eat later along with several jars and tools for collecting medicinal plants.

"Shall we head out?" Eriol asked.  
Meiling nodded.  
"Will we be out all day?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes-is that a problem?" Eriol asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "Not at all. I was just curious."  
"Let's go, then." He smiled and headed off towards the forest.

They walked for what felt like a long time. Sakura kept a look out for plants that looked familiar to her and recited their properties in her head as they walked. They came to a stop and Meiling handed her a list. Sakura unfolded the piece of parchment and looked at what was written on it, finding a small list of plants.  
"Right, we'll split up from here. We'll meet back here when we've all got everything." Eriol said.  
Meiling headed off on her own and Sakura read over her list again. Then, she too headed off to find her plants.

They met back up when the sun was well in the sky. Eriol and Meiling looked at Sakura quizzically as she stumbled back into the clearing with twigs in her hair and a few leaves sticking out with them. She had mud on her dress and a couple of bruises dotted her skin.  
She flicked a giant, black spider off her arm and held out her basket.  
"I'm sorry I took so long," she apologised.  
"What did you do? Fall into a ditch?" Meiling asked with concern.  
"Oh-no, not at all. I know that ivory roots are most effective when the plant itself is grown in a dark, moist space. I stumbled upon a hollowed-out tree and found some in there." She explained.  
"Well, that explains the cobwebs." Eriol murmured. "What about the twigs?"  
"Some of the things I was looking for were under bushes." She replied.

Meiling took her basket and looked through it, finding she had collected everything she was asked to and there didn't seem to be any mistakes between plants.  
She handed the basket to Eriol to double check and then started picking the twigs and leaves out of her hair.  
"Thank you, Meiling." She said.  
Meiling jumped as another spider dropped from her hair and Sakura flicked that away too.  
"You did a really good job. I'm impressed." Eriol said. "Let's eat something before heading to the city."  
Meiling opened the bag and pulled out fruit, cheese and bread for them to eat. They sat down and for the first time since arriving in her new home, she didn't think about whether the food would be contaminated.

The city was a busy place with people crowding the market and stall owners shouting bargains. With the list of what she needed in her hands, Sakura manoeuvred her way through the crowd looking for the stalls that sold medicinal needs. She didn't know her way through the city streets and so it would take longer for her to get her items.  
She spotted a stand run by an elderly woman and hurried over to check the goods she was selling. Sakura spotted several of the herbs she needed, and she asked the woman for her needs, paid and then hurried off to find the rest of what she needed.

After finding everything she needed, she spotted another note on the back telling her to feel free to do some of her own shopping. She looked inside the small sack of coins and nibbled her lip. She was sure the note wouldn't have been left if she wasn't meant to spend the money. So, she wondered off to find something.

She bought herself a shoulder bag made of leather and a jar of boiled sweets before heading to the area they had all agreed to meet up at. It had been years since she'd eaten sweets, recalling the last time she'd had any not long before she was imprisoned. She never thought she would find her favourite sweets in this strange country.  
"Did you get everything we needed?" Eriol asked as she came to a stop.  
"I did. Here," Sakura handed over the bag with everything she had bought on the list.  
"Great. I'm glad to see you bought yourself something, too. That's good."  
"I figured it would be useful." Sakura confessed.  
He nodded. "I'm sure it will. Let's head back to camp and put everything away." He said with a smile.  
Meiling held something out to Sakura; it was a small package wrapped in brown paper.  
"Is this for me?" she asked.  
Meiling just nodded.  
Sakura removed the paper, finding an apron inside. She smiled, "Thank you."  
"It'll stop you from getting as much dirt on your clothes." She said, and then turned to start heading back towards camp. Sakura followed her with a smile on her face, grateful for the gift.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by as Sakura was kept busy with studying plants and basic mixtures. She carried a large storage crate with brewing medicines in it towards the medical tent, stopping as someone announced that the soldiers had returned.

She stopped and looked around, seeing the soldiers making their way through the camp on their horses.  
She hurried back to the medical tent, so she wasn't in the way and ducked inside, "I got the crate," she said.  
"Fantastic-put it in the corner." Eriol ordered.  
She did as she was told and stood up, stretching her back.  
"Since it's getting dark, you can head back to your tent now." He said. "We'll go over these medicines tomorrow."  
Sakura nodded, "Alright, that sounds like a plan."  
"Meiling, Tomoyo, let's go tend to the wounded." Eriol added and hurried out of the tent with the two girls following behind.

Sakura sighed softly and headed back towards her tent. She stepped inside, finding it empty, but she had expected that. She walked over to the table and picked up her jar of boiled sweets, opening it and removing one of the pieces and putting it in her mouth. She screwed the lid back on and set it back on the table, waiting patiently for Syaoran to walk in.

She waited for a long time. She assumed a few hours had passed, and she was concerned. She stepped outside and looked around; the camp was busy with medics running around trying to do their work.  
She stopped Meiling as she walked past, "Is he back yet?" she asked anxiously.  
Meiling shook her head and carried on.  
Sakura sighed shakily. Where was he?  
She started fidgeting anxiously where she stood and kept her eye out for him, but she couldn't see him.

"Make way!" Someone shouted.

The sound of hooves drew Sakura's attention and she spotted the soldier known as Takashi hurrying through on his horse. Sitting in the front of the saddle was a heavily bleeding Syaoran. Eriol stopped the man close to Sakura and the tent, ordering Takashi to move him inside while he hurried off to get medical supplies and to find Meiling to have her assist him.  
Takashi passed Sakura, carrying Syaoran into the tent.  
Sakura forced her feet forwards and entered the tent as the soldier placed Syaoran on the bed.  
Eriol entered seconds later. "What happened to him?" he asked.  
"Stopped one of the children being held prisoner from being killed and took the hit." Takashi muttered.  
"Of course he did. He never learns." Meiling muttered as she walked in carrying a basin of hot water and clean cloths.  
"He learns, he just doesn't care." Eriol murmured.  
Sakura stood shaking by the entrance, watching as Eriol and Meiling tended to Syaoran's wounds.  
"Will he be ok?" Takashi asked.  
"He'll live." Eriol murmured, "He'll be in pain for a while though."  
"I guess we'll be staying here for another few weeks then." The soldier grunted. "I have liberated prisoners to deliver to the palace's care. Look after him."  
"We will." Eriol answered.  
Takashi left the tent and Sakura just stared. Why did this scare her so much? She couldn't figure out why.

 _'Let me help you.'_

His words echoed in her head. How could she help him?

Eriol's voice snapped her from her thoughts.  
"Sakura?"  
She blinked. "Sorry, what?"  
"I said he's going to be ok. He might not wake for a while, though, so please feel free to get some rest." Eriol explained.  
Sakura nodded. "Thank you." She murmured.  
"The medics on duty for the night will probably be in and out of the tent checking up on him." He added. "So be prepared for that."  
She nodded, and they left. Sakura dragged her feet over to the bed to get a better look at him; he was pale, but his breathing was stable, which was good. His wounds had been stitched and bandaged. Hesitantly, she reached out and cupped his face gently before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

* * *

As Eriol had promised, they went over the medicines in the crate the next day. Sakura was able to tell the difference in potency through the smell, as the more potent medicine made her feel light headed just from a vague whiff. The medicine itself was used for reducing pain but was only to be used in certain cases as it had similar affects to some alcohols.

"Sakura, would you mind taking some to Syaoran? It'll help him sleep a bit easier too." Eriol asked.  
"Uh...sure, how much?" she asked.  
"A spoonful should do for him." He replied.  
His patient shouted in pain as he relocated their shoulder.  
"I'll be back shortly." She replied.  
"Oh-hang on." Eriol picked up a basket and filled it with bandages and gauze. He handed it to her, "He needs his bandages changed as well."  
"Ok." She murmured and then headed back to the tent.

Syaoran had woken a little earlier and was awake when she walked in. She walked over to his side of the bed and placed the basket down on the ground.  
"Take this, it should help with the pain." She murmured as she poured some of the syrup-like liquid into a spoon.  
He swallowed it and cringed at the foul aftertaste. "I really do hate that stuff." He murmured.  
She screwed the lid back on and placed it back in the basket, picking up the bandages instead.  
"Are you able to sit up? I need to change your bandages..."  
He sat up slowly, wincing in pain, and allowed Sakura to replace his bandages with clean ones.  
"How's everything going with you in the medical tent?" he asked quietly.  
"I think things are going well." Sakura answered. She pinned the bandages in place and sat back. He lay back down and sighed softly.  
"That's good." He murmured. "Do you like it?"  
"I do. It keeps me busy." She replied.  
"What did you get up to while I was away?"  
Sakura blinked. Why was he so interested?  
"Well...I did some studying on the plants and wrote more notes. I also helped collect medicinal needs from the forest and the city." Sakura said softly.  
"That's right, you've never walked around the city on your own before. Did you find everything you needed?"  
"I did. It was an interesting experience." She replied, "I got lost a few times though."  
"Were you able to get yourself anything?"  
Sakura looked at him curiously. "How did you know?"  
He smiled. "I just do,"  
She stared at him blankly. Was he having someone follow her and reporting back to him?  
"I'm kidding. I gave Eriol the extra money for you to spend when you got the chance." Syaoran explained.  
"Oh. I... I bought myself a bag and a jar of those hardboiled sweets." She told him.

He reached out and she closed her eyes tightly, shaking with fear. He gently cupped her cheek and she calmed as she felt the familiar feeling of his magic, causing her to relax almost immediately. She wondered if the comfort she felt was artificial, produced only when he calmed her with his magic, or if it was genuine. She didn't know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
"You should get back to work." He murmured.  
She nodded, and he retracted his hand, allowing her to pack her things back into the basket. She stood and left quickly, hurrying back to the tent to continue her days work.

She returned to the tent before sundown. Syaoran was sleeping, so she moved around quietly trying not to disturb him. She watched as he slept with a troubled expression, probably from the pain, but there wasn't much she could do.  
After eating her meal and studying her notes, she put out the lights and crawled into bed.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sakura worked hard in the medical tent to distract herself. She had never seen Syaoran so vulnerable and it frightened her for some strange reason. The people needed him, and he couldn't work in his state-the people were becoming concerned and a little rowdy, so she assumed that was what was making her so afraid. She didn't want to be hurt if anything were to happen to him.

After a long day of working, she returned to the tent to find Syaoran sitting up in bed, reading. Her meal was waiting on the table, so she sat down and ate quietly while reading over her notes.  
She glanced over as he shifted uncomfortably.  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"I'm fine." He replied.  
Sakura wasn't so sure but continued eating anyway. She finished her meal and then organised her notes, putting them with her things.  
She glanced up as he shifted again.  
She frowned, "Why don't you just let one of the medics use their magic to heal you?" she asked.  
He snapped his book shut and set it to the side. "Others need it more than I do." He murmured.  
Sakura walked around to his side of the bed and sat down. "Really? You're their king and they need you."  
"If I'm able to receive treatment that will help me then it doesn't really matter. I'm still alive."  
"But you can't lead people while you're stuck in bed all day." She argued.  
He looked at her curiously. "When did you learn to start talking back?"  
She froze. Was she really being that disrespectful?  
"Sakura, I'm not telling you off nor am I angry. I was joking."  
"Your jokes aren't very funny." She muttered.  
"I'm sorry." He apologised.  
She gnawed her lip for a minute and fidgeted with her hands. "What if...I healed you?" she asked quietly.  
He stared at her and she turned her head away.  
"It's not like I'm able to heal others the appropriate way anyway." She added.  
"You don't have to." He told her sincerely.  
"I know. But I want to. I hate seeing you in pain like this." Sakura whispered.

He watched her carefully for a moment, searching her expression. He wasn't sure what she felt, but she seemed sincere. Maybe seeing others suffer reminded her of her own pain, or perhaps it was just part of who she was when she felt the need to help others. He wasn't sure.  
"If you're sure." He murmured hesitantly.  
She nodded and moved to dim the lights. She was afraid, but she had made up her mind and she wasn't about to back out.

Sakura undressed herself, feeling slightly awkward. She looked over her bare shoulder at her husband, seeing he was watching her with gentle concern. She could tell that he knew she was anxious-he could often figure out her feelings just by watching her.

She slid her leg over his hips and eased herself down, wincing a little. She rocked her hips slightly and waited a moment as she adjusted. From what she had noticed after arriving in this new country, her magic differed in more than a few ways, but she wasn't ready to ask or discuss anything in regard to her magic just yet. She was still too afraid, still felt too different to those around her.

She cleared her head and focused on what she needed to do and to heal him.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed!**

* * *

Pain rippled through her side and radiated through her ribs and back. The very notion of breathing was painful. Sakura could hear people moving around outside and Sakura guessed that people were going about their regular routines.

She opened her eyes and blinked, trying to adjust to the light. As she came to, she realised someone had dressed her in a light weight garment.  
A hand cupped her cheek and she looked over, finding Syaoran sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.  
"How are you feeling?" Syaoran asked softly.  
She swallowed. Her throat felt dry.  
"I'm ok." She replied.  
His expression suddenly turned into a frown. "Oh really? And I'm supposed to believe that's the truth?" he asked coldly.  
She was quiet for a moment. "It's painful, but I'm ok."  
He leant over, their noses almost touching. He didn't look pleased at all. "Do not do that ever again."

She flinched. Why was he so angry? She looked into his eyes and beneath his anger she saw something she knew well-fear.  
"Why are you so upset?" she asked.  
He only looked more agitated. "Why am I so upset? Probably because you didn't alert me about what it might do to _you_." He raised his voice and she fisted her hands in the sheets to try and keep herself calm.  
Someone entered the tent and Syaoran left, probably to go blow off some steam.

Meiling walked over carrying a basket with salve and clean dressings in it and moved to untie the garment Sakura was wearing to gain access to her wounds. The medic didn't ask anything or say anything, which was common for her, and Sakura was grateful for that. She knew Syaoran would probably demand answers later, but she wasn't ready to tell him.  
Meiling applied some of the salve to her wound and then dressed it before tying Sakura's garment back into place.  
"Is she awake?" Eriol called out before entering the tent. He smiled upon seeing Sakura conscious, "How are you feeling?"  
"It's painful." She answered honestly.  
"I'm not surprised. I don't think I've ever seen healing magic quite like yours. It's pretty much unheard of." He said, watching her for a reaction.  
Sakura looked away and didn't say anything.  
"Well, I wouldn't do it again. Syaoran's really worried and for a while he was afraid we might lose you."  
"He seems pretty angry about it even though he agreed to it." Sakura muttered bitterly.  
"It might have been better if you told him everything about your magic." Eriol added. "Which you haven't."  
"It's not important." Sakura murmured.  
"It is to Syaoran." He said. "You seem to heal fairly quickly-I'm surprised."  
"How many days has it been?" Sakura asked, ignoring his comment about the extent of her abilities being important to Syaoran.  
"Two days, roughly. From the rate you're healing, you should be up and moving in the next one or two days. There's a pile of work for you to complete as well once you're better."  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
Meiling stood and left with Eriol, but not without giving Sakura a comforting pat on the head first.

Sakura lay there feeling a mixture of confusion and exhaustion. She rolled onto her uninjured side and curled her legs up to her chest despite the pain. Memories of her past came flooding back and she closed her eyes to rid herself of the images, but it was no use. The mind had a funny way of tormenting a person.  
She lay there, alone, for a long time. She didn't know how many hours had passed.  
Syaoran entered the tent and lit the lanterns. She guessed it was nearly dark.  
"Are you able to sit up?" he asked softly from where he stood, lighting the last lantern.  
"Yes..." she murmured and shifted her body, so she could sit up. It didn't hurt as much as she expected, and she felt relief.  
He walked over and sat down beside her, "We need to talk."  
Sakura felt ill. "Can we talk later? I'm not feeling very well."  
"No."  
She lowered her eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell me about your magic sooner?" he asked gently. He knew well that he needed to approach this carefully if he were to get any answers.  
"Because I didn't think it mattered. You ordered me not to use my magic, so I didn't say anything more." She answered.  
He lifted her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him. He didn't look angry nor displeased, but there was something.  
"Thank you for helping me." He said softly.

Shock rippled throughout her body. Tears burned paths down her cheeks and she found herself unable to control her sobs. She had never received such a sincere thank you.

He pulled her into a gentle embrace and held her as she sobbed into his chest. He wished she would trust him more, but he knew that would take a lot more time-possibly months-before she would trust him.  
"I wish you'd talk to me." He murmured softly. "I can't help you if you don't."  
She just sobbed harder as she clutched at him. He didn't push her for answers after that, just let her rest and recover her strength. Despite how much he wanted to know, he said nothing.

It would have to be at her own pace, for now.

* * *

Sakura was back up and moving around within a few days. She spoke nothing of her magic and focused hard on her work in the medical tent, running errands and helping Meiling and Eriol mix remedies, and Tomoyo with tending to wounds.

She finished placing the last bottle in a crate to allow to brew for a year and picked it up to carry to the storage cart. She stopped briefly for a moment as she passed the training grounds, watching as one of the younger soldiers sparred with Syaoran. The young king easily disarmed the soldier and then waited for one of the others to step up. Many of them just watched, laughing when another young man stepped up to challenge him, all of them thinking he had no chance.  
She watched as Syaoran dodged several swipes and a kick before moving to defeat him as well. The soldier muttered something under his breath and Syaoran moved to take a break.

"Lady Sakura?"

Sakura jumped and turned her head to see one of the soldiers looking at her curiously.  
"Oh-can I help you?" she asked.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you needed any help." He nodded to the crate.  
"Thank you, that's very kind but I can handle this. Pardon me." She hurried past him, grateful to get away as she felt a prickling on the back of her neck. She found the storage cart and lifted the crate onto it with a small amount of difficulty.  
Then, she hurried back to the medical tent.

Upon returning to her tent for the night she was greeted with the scent of cooked apples and cinnamon. Syaoran was waiting at the table for her and she joined him.  
"I saw you talking to Kyle earlier today." He said.  
"Who?" Sakura asked with confusion.  
"The soldier who asked you if you needed help with that crate." Syaoran explained.  
Sakura remembered the man he was talking about. "Oh-yes. He did ask if I needed help."  
He watched her for a moment. "Did he make you uncomfortable in any way?" he asked.  
"How did you know?" she asked with surprise.  
He sighed softly. "What did he do to make you uncomfortable?"  
"Well...it's not that he did anything... it was more of a gut feeling." Sakura confessed. "Why?"  
"There have been some complaints from other women about him. Try and stay away from him." Syaoran replied, "Until this issue is resolved."  
"I understand." She replied.  
"Have you got everything ready for the move tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Yeah-I put the last of the crates on the cart today." Sakura told him, "They were heavy."  
"They looked heavy." He murmured, "By the way, is there anything you want?"

She dropped her fork in surprise and scrambled to pick it up.

"Um-not that I can think of..." she replied.  
"Well, if there is, let me know." Syaoran murmured.  
"I don't know what there could be that only you'd be able to give." She whispered.  
He smiled softly but said nothing as he continued to eat.  
Sakura ate in silence and then read over her notes for the evening before joining him in bed.

They headed off not long before noon the next day. As usual, Sakura spent a lot of her time reading and memorising her notes as they rode.  
"Don't you ever get sick of constantly reading those?" Syaoran asked.  
"Not really. It keeps my mind occupied." She answered, flipping the page.  
He smiled, "Very well then."  
"Why are there more soldiers than normal guarding us?" she then asked.  
"I'm surprised you noticed." He confessed.  
"I'm not blind."  
"I'm fully aware of that, sweetheart." Syaoran murmured.  
She blushed at his use of pet name.  
"To answer your question, due to the attacks we launched on those cities, I suspect we may be attacked soon as well." Syaoran explained.  
"Oh..."  
"I promise I won't let them hurt you." He said softly, but sincerely. "Not anymore."  
Sakura wondered if she could trust his words but shook the thought away. It was better not to think about it.

Roughly three days later they set up camp by a river. The nearest city was half a day's ride to the east.  
Sakura fell asleep earlier than usual, no thanks to the fever that had started the day before, but when she woke the next morning she was feeling perfectly fine.  
She went about her usual duties without much of a hassle, but she did feel like someone was watching her, and it was making her uncomfortable.  
"Sakura, could you tend to Mari? She tripped and scraped her leg on some rocks down at the river." Eriol said.  
"Do I just need to clean the wound and apply disinfectant?" she asked.  
"She needs stitches." He added.  
"Alright."

Sakura found some thread, a needle, some gauze and the disinfectant, placing them in her basket and then got some water and a cloth to clean the wound.  
A young girl of about six or seven sat crying on one of the beds with her mother beside her.  
"Hello," Sakura greeted with a soft smile, "Are you Mari?"  
The little girl kept sobbing and her mother looked apologetic.  
"I'm just going to clean your wound." Sakura said softly. "What's your favourite class, Mari?"  
Mari calmed down a little and sniffled. "Arts and crafts." She mumbled.  
Sakura wiped the wound gently. It was deep, and she wasn't surprised Mari had been crying so much.  
"Arts and crafts was never my strong point in school. What are you working on now?" Sakura asked curiously as she thread the needle.  
"We're making baskets." Mari replied. "Whoever makes the best basket gets to choose what we make next."  
"If you got to choose what to make next, what would it be?" She asked the child, keeping her distracted while she stitched the wound shut.  
Her mother looked at Sakura incredulously.  
"I'd really like to make dream catchers for people who have bad dreams." Mari said innocently.  
Sakura smiled. She was a sweet girl. She finished stitching the wound shut and cut the thread, taping some gauze over it.  
"There we go, all done! Will you come and show me your basket when it's done?" she asked.  
"Yes!" Mari beamed.  
"Great-I look forward to it." Sakura smiled cheerfully. "Be careful with that sore leg, alright?"  
"Thank you, Lady Sakura." Mari's mother smiled, and then led the child from the tent.  
Sakura stood and sighed heavily.  
"That was amazing-Mari is never that quiet in the medical tent." Eriol said.  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah. I think I'll have you look after kids more often." He smiled.  
"I don't think I'm ready for that yet..." Sakura said modestly.  
"Well, its nearly sundown, so you should head back. Good work today, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and placed her things away before heading back to the tent. She bumped into someone and looked up to find it was the soldier named Kyle.  
"Sorry-pardon me." She hurried past and back to the tent, hurtling through the entrance and into Syaoran.  
"Woah-what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry-" she breathed.  
"It's fine." He reassured her. "You seem on edge. What's wrong?"  
She shook her head. "I think I'm just being paranoid, but I feel like someone's watching me." She said.  
"I see. Just today or have there been other times as well?" he asked.  
"Since before we moved here..." she answered.  
He nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I'll escort you to and from the medical tent starting tomorrow, and I'll let Eriol know of the issue. Will you be more comfortable that way?"  
She nodded, "Thank you..."  
He smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Of course. Everyone deserves to feel safe in their home."  
Without really thinking, she hugged him. He gave her body a small squeeze and then released her, "Dinner is waiting for us." He said.  
She nodded and parted, moving to sit down and eat.

As he had promised, Syaoran escorted Sakura to the medical tent in the morning and alerted Eriol of the issue at hand. Sakura spent most of her day in the tent and accompanied Meiling occasionally to and from the tent.

As Sakura waited for Syaoran just outside the medical tent, Kyle walked over to her looking worried.  
"A child seems to have injured themselves down by the river-would you mind looking?" he asked.  
Sakura felt uncomfortable. "I'm supposed to be heading back to my tent now. I'm just waiting for Meiling to give me something. Eriol's inside though, he can help."  
"Please? I promise to tell the king I asked you to help." He begged.  
Sakura bit her lip. What if this was just a rouse to get her away? But if there were injured kids she should help.  
After a few moments she sighed. "Alright. I'll have a look." She said.  
"Thank you!"

He led her down to the river and she looked around. "Where are they?" she asked.  
"Just over here." He said, walking further down.

Still no kids.

Sakura stopped. "I have to head back. My husband will be furious if I'm not back..." she turned to head back, heart hammering in her chest as fear dominated her veins.  
She hoped that maybe Syaoran would come looking for her, perhaps he had seen her leaving, but her hopes were scattered as she felt something hard collide with her head and she blacked out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! As always, thank you to all who sent me reviews. You are rays of sunshine.**

* * *

When she came to, Sakura found she was blindfolded and her hands and feet were bound. She shivered against the cold, realising her fur wrap had either fallen off or had been taken from her. She could feel her ring beneath her fingers which gave her some form of relief.

They came to a stop. She heard voices, several of them, but she hardly recognised them.  
"I bought the girl, as you asked." Kyle tossed Sakura hard onto the ground and she whimpered in pain. Her shoulder and side ached from the impact and she was sure her arm was bleeding from being cut on some of the rocks.  
"We've been trying to figure out how to get her back for months. Apparently, she's valuable or something-I don't see how, she's just a healer." One of the other men spoke.  
"I don't know how far behind the king is or if he even suspects me for something yet. I'm hoping he'll think she just ran away." Kyle said.  
"If they haven't caught up to you by now I doubt they'll come." One of the other men snorted.

Sakura jumped as several minutes later she heard something whistling through the air. Something pierced a man nearby her and the others shouted.

"What the hell? I thought you said you'd made sure they wouldn't follow you!"  
"The king isn't stupid." Kyle snapped as he drew his weapon.  
Sakura curled into herself as she heard hooves.  
"Run!"  
"Quick, get the bloody girl!"

Sakura felt her body being lifted from the ground and shuddered as she felt something warm spray on her face.  
She heard the agonised screams of men as they fell to the floor, dead.  
The bonds around her ankle loosened, quickly followed by her hands. The gag was removed from her mouth and the blindfold came free, revealing her surroundings.  
Syaoran was kneeling in front of her. His clothes were covered in blood, but thankfully it wasn't his.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked.  
Sakura struggled to find her words again. Then, she swallowed and spoke. "I think I'm just bruised. My shoulder might be injured-I landed on it funny."

He moved and she closed her eyes, afraid. Something warm wrapped around her shoulders and she opened her eyes to see Syaoran pinning the two ends of her fur wrap together.  
"I'm glad you're not too injured. Your arm is bleeding pretty heavily though." He said softly as he proceeded to rip a piece of cloth from his shirt and tied it around her arm.  
"Syaoran-what should we do with Kyle?" Takashi asked.  
Syaoran lifted Sakura and carried her over to his horse, helping her up. "Kill him. He's too dangerous to leave alive, even as a prisoner." He replied as he lifted himself up behind Sakura who was still shaking with excess adrenaline. "It's ok, sweetheart." He murmured softly, "You're safe."  
He held her head close to his chest, his hand covering her ear.  
She jumped as she heard the slicing of steel through flesh and Syaoran geared the horse forwards to head back to camp.

Despite her protests and saying she could walk, Syaoran carried Sakura back to their tent and placed her on the bed. Tomoyo rushed through several seconds later and straight to Sakura, checking her for wounds and rechecking.  
Sakura's shoulder was a little swollen and she was covered in bruises and minor scrapes. Tomoyo sighed with relief and gave Sakura a long hug, releasing her and leaving the tent.  
Syaoran stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. Without much thinking she reached out for him and buried her head in his chest.  
He held her gently.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry..."  
"Hush." He said softly, "I promised I wouldn't let them hurt you again. I intend to keep that promise at all times."  
He was so kind and so sincere Sakura found it hard not to trust him. Perhaps she had started trusting him a long time ago, but it wasn't until now that she realised how much his words meant to her. They weren't empty words. He kept his promises.  
What hit her even more in that moment was the feelings she felt towards him, the feelings she hadn't been able to identify. Or perhaps, she thought, maybe she just didn't want to believe it.

She loved him.

After eating something and being given something to help her relax after her ordeal, Sakura slept through most of the night without any issues. The next morning, she returned to working in the medical tent, which concerned Syaoran, but he allowed her to do as she pleased. She seemed happy working there despite her injuries, so he just quietly watched over her for the next few days.  
They packed up camp not long after that and headed off for a new destination due to the worry that the enemy may know where they were, no thanks to Kyle being a spy.

They set up camp by a forest with a waterfall nearby for people to bathe in if they wished to do so, but it was still rather cold even as they started to enter the warmer months. But, it was a good source of water and fish were plentiful, so there were no complaints.

Sakura continued to work hard in the medical tent and it even seemed like she was a lot more cheerful. She was starting to warm up to others a little more, but something felt...off. Syaoran couldn't figure out what it was and for a while he wondered if he was just being mildly paranoid. He sighed and continued with his own work. He could deal with that problem later.

Sakura entered the tent after another long day feeling exhausted and drained. Syaoran wasn't back yet and she assumed he was having another meeting, so she sat down and ate her meal while looking over her notes.  
Her pile of notes had gotten rather large over the few months she had been working as a medic. She got almost half way through before she felt something drop around her neck. She looked up and lifted her hand to her neck, finding a cord of leather with a wooden pendant hanging from it.  
Syaoran kissed her cheek.  
"What's this for?" Sakura asked.  
"Do I need a reason to give my wife a gift?" he asked.  
"Not really..." she smiled.  
He smiled and pulled away. "How was your day?"  
"Oh, it was interesting." She shrugged.  
He raised his brow, "Interesting?"  
"We had three soldiers walk in with multiple bruises and broken noses. One child had come into contact with a poisonous plant and was covered in a rash-Meiling had to use magic to heal her because we couldn't figure out what the plant was. The blacksmith nearly cut off his finger again." Sakura answered.  
"Of course he did." Syaoran murmured as he sorted through the papers left for him. "When did this come in?"  
She looked over and spotted the letter he was holding up. "I'm not sure. I think before I got back."  
He nodded. "So, were those all cases you had to deal with or are they just the most interesting ones?"  
"Just the most interesting ones. One of the soldiers had a concussion-I hope you're not knocking these poor men unconscious during training."  
"Poor men? It's just a training exercise." He muttered.  
"Of course it is." She smiled. "But maybe you should refrain from causing any head injuries."  
"I'll be back in a moment." Syaoran murmured and then left the tent.  
She touched the pendant hanging around her neck and smiled. She'd forgotten how it felt to get a gift.

Syaoran returned several moments later and sighed.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I have to leave tomorrow morning due to something sudden." He replied. "I'll be gone for two days at most."  
She stood, "Where do you have to go?" she asked.  
"The city-there's something I have to tend to there."  
"I see..."  
He smiled softly and pulled her into an embrace. "You'll be fine." He said softly.  
Sakura said nothing, and he parted, cupping her cheek and leaning into her. He kissed her gently.  
"Why do you fear our people?" he asked.  
"I..." she didn't know how to answer. She trusted him, but she didn't trust many others.  
"It's ok. Don't answer if you can't."  
She nodded.  
Then, he parted and moved to get undressed.

Sakura saw Syaoran off in the morning before heading to the medical tent. Her morning jobs included getting clean water from the river and counting bandages and other supplies to see what they needed.  
"Sakura, another child for you." Eriol called out.  
"Coming." She replied. She closed the box and stood up, making her way over to the child in wait.  
They had a few cuts on their hands from whatever they were working on in school, so Sakura cleaned and disinfected them before bandaging them.  
"There we go. Be careful when using sharp objects, alright?" she smiled.  
"Okay." The child mumbled and hurried out.  
Sakura hurried back to her jobs, eager to keep her mind occupied.

* * *

The next day Sakura and Meiling went into the forest to stock up on several herbs. The weather was warmer, the sun gentle as it shone through the trees and onto their backs.  
It reminded Sakura of the camping trips she used to go on with her mother where she learnt about a few medicinal plants, but it seemed those plants weren't found in this country.  
She looked over at Meiling who was holding out some berries to a small forest animal. It inched its way closer but almost immediately backed away. Sakura stepped forwards and knelt beside Meiling, holding her hand out to the frightened animal.  
It hopped forwards and into Sakura's hand. She smiled and Meiling looked to Sakura curiously before feeding the little creature. It took the berries in its paws and skittered away happily.  
"How do you do it?" she asked.  
"What?" Sakura blinked.  
"Animals love you. They feel calm around you. It's like you're easing their fears." Meiling replied.  
"I'm not sure...I've been like this for as long as I can remember. I can sense the feelings of things that can't speak for themselves." Sakura replied softly. "That includes plants and trees, too."  
Meiling smiled. "Your magic is really precious. I just hope it doesn't take too much of a toll on you."  
Sakura stared at the quiet woman in surprise. "It's...precious...?"  
She nodded.  
"What sort of magic do you have?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm not human." Meiling answered. "I'm one of the faerie folk who heals people."  
"I didn't realise fae existed..."  
"Most humans don't. They block out what they don't understand, things that are different, in a vain way of protecting themselves. This country is different, though. Its full of magic, so generally people are a lot more open to the possibility of our existence." Meiling explained.  
Sakura understood what she meant all too well by people blocking out what they didn't understand. "So... are there many of you around camp...?" Sakura asked timidly.  
Meiling shook her head. "The faerie folk like to keep to themselves in their own world that's separate from this one. Very few come into contact with this world."  
"Why did you choose to stay?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"Because there were people who needed me." Meiling smiled and then stood. "Syaoran is actually my cousin, you see. I want to be of help to him-he's always pushing himself past his limits. It drives me a little crazy, actually."  
Sakura raised her brow. "You're related?"  
Meiling nodded, "Guess he never told you, huh?"  
Sakura shook her head.  
"That idiot." Meiling muttered.  
Sakura smiled, "Does he have much family left?"  
Meiling shook her head sadly. "Just me and Eriol, really. We all grew up together."  
"Oh…" Sakura stood, and they began heading back towards camp. "Thank you for telling me about yourself." She said.  
"I like you, so I don't mind." Meiling said before falling back into her usual silent routine.

Upon arriving back at the medical tent, the two women were surprised to see a couple of teens looking rather exhausted and ill.  
"What's happened?" Sakura asked Eriol as Meiling started placing the herbs away.  
"I'm not sure. Do you remember the child that came in yesterday with that strange rash?" Eriol replied.  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah...it's hard to forget."  
He lifted the back of the male teens shirt to reveal the same nasty rash and then lifted the other teens shirt to compare. They were both the same.  
Sakura examined the rash. "Do you think this is something we should look into further?" she asked her mentor.  
"Yes. They were complaining of aches and feeling sick, and they both have a slight fever. I think we should monitor them over the next few days." Eriol explained.  
"Have they come into contact with anything strange?"  
"Not that they can recall."  
Sakura wondered what it might be.  
"For now, would you mind giving them something for nausea?" he asked her.  
Sakura nodded, "Sure,"

She moved to mix up a dose of medicine for the two teens and gave it to them before tending to a woman who had sprained her wrist and then carried a crate to the storage cart to store for the next six months.

The next morning, however, a young child of roughly the age of four was bought in by her mother with the strange rash but worsened symptoms.  
Tomoyo ensured the child's comfort as best she could while Sakura mixed together a remedy to help with the pain and fever.  
"This is starting to get concerning," Eriol murmured.  
"Perhaps we should alert the camp?" Sakura suggested.  
"Yes, but we don't know if it's contagious or if it's just caused by something in the area." The man sighed.  
"They haven't been anywhere that's unusual that they all have in common?" she asked.  
"Just the river, but everyone goes down there." Eriol answered with a shrug.  
"Perhaps I should go have a look?"  
"If you get infected, we'll be one medic down. We can't afford that right now."  
"But if it's contagious anyway, we'll eventually get infected." Sakura argued, "Please, let me have a look."  
"You don't know what you're looking for. For now, just do what you can here, and we'll continue our investigation into this matter." Eriol told her.  
She sighed with defeat, "Alright..."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! As always, I want to say thank you for your reviews, and for those who let me know what I can work on. I'll keep working hard-it might not show straight away, but I'll keep writing and practicing! -dances happily- Enjoy!**

* * *

Shouting sounded outside and Eriol peered out the tent. "What's going on?" he wondered.  
"Get the children to safety!" someone shouted.  
"What is it...?" Sakura asked. She peered outside just as several arrows came whistling through the air. Two landed a few metres from the entrance to the medical tent.  
"Sakura, take the child and get to safety." Eriol ordered.  
"Where do I go?" Sakura asked, pulling the four-year-old from the bed and wrapping her in the warm blankets.  
"Behind the waterfall is a cave-head there."  
"What about you?" she asked.  
He smiled, "Oh, I'll be fine."

Meiling pulled Sakura behind her and they ran out of the tent. Soldiers fought to protect their people and Sakura tried not to stop as she heard several cries of agony and rage.  
She stumbled as she ran but recovered quickly, heading for the waterfall and river.  
"No-my son!" a woman up ahead screamed.  
Sakura glanced over her shoulder and spotted a screaming three-year-old boy on the ground.  
"Meiling, take her," she pressed the little girl into Meiling's arms and span around to retrieve the little boy who cried for his mother.  
"Sakura-wait!" Meiling shouted.

Sakura didn't listen. She dodged several soldiers and mothers who were headed for the waterfall and safely made it to the child.  
"Come on," she murmured softly, helping the child to his feet.  
She spun around as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and met the eyes of a bloodthirsty soldier with his sword raised above his head, ready to kill her and the boy.  
Out if pure reflex she held out her hand and when the sword came down, it appeared to hit some kind of force field and shattered. Stunned, he faltered for a moment before removing his secondary weapon to kill her with instead.  
The sound of hooves sounded behind her and she closed her eyes tight, shielding the boy from harm with her body. Something warm splattered against her face.

"Hurry and get that child to the waterfall." Syaoran ordered.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see her husband looking out for any more threats.  
Sakura pulled the boy into her arms and ran as fast as she could with Syaoran shielding her back on the way.  
Several enemy soldiers were chasing after women and children as they scrambled for the cave behind the waterfall. Syaoran hurried forwards to defend the cave, cutting down his enemies swiftly without hesitation.

Sakura passed through the water and into darkness. She could hear murmuring and cries of children.  
"My son!"  
She looked around, seeing a woman struggling to reach her. She stepped forward and carefully move around huddling children and mothers and injured until she reached the frantic woman. The child reached out to his mother and Sakura handed him over, relieved to see them back together again.  
The woman thanked her profusely and Sakura smiled, happy to help.  
A hand touched her shoulder and Sakura turned, seeing Meiling holding a damp cloth. The medic reached out and wiped the blood from Sakura's face and then moved to tend to the injured. Feeling wiped out and utterly exhausted from her escape of near death, Sakura collapsed on her knees, held up by the surrounding women.

* * *

She came to in the familiar surroundings of the tent she shared with Syaoran. She opened her eyes, finding the tent to be dimly lit, and she wondered how late it was. A warm hand brushed her cheek tenderly.  
"Good to see you're awake," Syaoran murmured.  
"What time is it?" she mumbled.  
"It's late evening. You were out for a while." He answered. "I saw you deflect that blade."  
She groaned. "I was running on pure instinct."  
"For now, I'll accept that as an answer. I doubt your magic only includes healing."

She sat up. She was still wearing her usual clothes, but they were filthy and covered in mud and blood. "I need to ask Tomoyo if she can make me another one of these dresses."  
"That one seems to be your favourite out of all of them." Syaoran smiled.  
"It's comfortable and I can move around in it easily, so it's good for when I'm working." She explained.  
"You might want her to get you some new shoes, too." He added, "Your current ones seem to be wearing out."  
"I know." Sakura stood up and removed her apron, folding it up and leaving it on the chair beside her. "How did things go in the city...?"  
"Things have been resolved. It was a misunderstanding between two houses." He explained. "Has Eriol given you a medical kit yet?"  
"No, he hasn't. He said something about running low on supplies needed." Sakura replied as she undressed herself and then wrapped herself in her pink silk dressing robe.  
"I bought you one while I was out." Syaoran said, "I'm familiar with what's needed in them. My mother used to make me pack them for the medical apprentices before she passed away."  
She looked at him with surprise. "Thank you..."  
He smiled. "Did anything happen while I was away-not counting the attack."  
Sakura sighed. "We're not sure yet. We've had several people come through with a strange rash and symptoms of sore joints and feeling ill. We haven't been able to figure out what it is that's causing it or if it's contagious."  
"And it would be too costly to heal this strange new illness. You'd be down by a medic or depending on how bad it gets, a few medics." Syaoran murmured. "Strange."  
"The only place every one of these patients has in common is being down by the riverside."  
"But everyone goes to and from the river to get water." He frowned.  
"We know. That's why we can't think of anything right now, and until we know what it is we won't know how to treat it properly. I asked Eriol to let me go down to the river and have a look, but he wouldn't let me." She confessed. "I'm worried about the children who are infected."

Syaoran stood, taking her dirty clothes and placing them in the basket at the other end of the tent. "Good. I'm glad he didn't let you go look-if you were to somehow get infected and we didn't know what it was, I wouldn't be particularly happy."  
"But-"  
"No. Follow your mentors orders and stick to them. Let me know if anything changes." He answered.  
Sakura gave an annoyed huff and said nothing more on the matter. It was clear that she was to stay put in the medical tent where she might be infected anyway, but something nagged at the back of her mind.  
Something from when she was young.  
Sakura shook her head, unable to remember what it was.  
"I'll be back shortly. I have to deal with a few prisoners." Syaoran murmured.  
"Ok," she replied, still lost in thought.  
Syaoran left the tent and she sat back down on the bed, trying to grasp the thought. What was it that was nagging at the back of her mind?  
She lay back in the sheets and stared up at the roof of the tent, trying to grasp what it was but continued to fail.

"Sakura?"

She jumped, startled from her thoughts.

"Sakura, are you listening?"  
She sat up, "Sorry-what?"  
Syaoran raised his brow. "What was going on with you just now?"  
"I um...I was lost in thought. I'm sorry." She replied.  
He sat down beside her, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.  
"Well...there's something I'm trying to remember from when I was little, but I can't quite grasp it. It's frustrating."  
Syaoran sighed gently. "Try not to lose any sleep over it."  
"I know..." she said, "I guess we'll just have to figure this out as we go..."  
"That's all we can do for now. You'll have a long day tomorrow, so you should get some sleep, ok?" Syaoran leant in and kissed her cheek and then her lips before parting to undress and slip into bed.

Sakura slid her robe off and folded it before joining him; he pulled her close before dousing the tent in darkness and continued to hold her close until he fell asleep. Sakura, however, lay awake for a long time trying to figure out what it was she was forgetting.

She soon fell asleep, unable to stay awake any longer.

Between tending to the wounded and helping repair camp, Sakura didn't have much time to think about the strange rashes. After seven days things started to settle down with the camp returning to normal and most soldiers back on their feet, but now they faced another large issue: more and more people were reporting the same symptoms, meaning the medics needed to act fast.

Sakura hurried down to the river to retrieve more water for cleaning utensils and wounds. She felt irritated and useless, just an apprentice following her mentors' orders, and she felt powerless. She stomped across the pebbles to release some of her anger, not wishing to show that side of herself to Syaoran ever again and knelt at the water's edge. She reached into the cool water and splashed her face. It felt nice and she started to calm down a little.  
She reached in again, cupping her hand and lifting it to her mouth.  
She frowned.  
The water didn't taste right.  
Just to make sure, she took another sip.  
The water was sweet.  
She stood up and walked further upstream towards the waterfall, dipping her hand into the cold water and bringing it to her mouth.  
It tasted normal.  
Sakura headed back to the bucket and searched the riverbed for any strange looking plants.  
She identified several different medicinal herbs, but none that would harm the human body in such a way.  
"Sakura-do you have that water yet?" Tomoyo called out.  
"Coming!" Sakura called back. She hurried to fill the bucket with the water near the waterfall, just in case she was onto something, and hurried back to the medical tent.

As she entered the crowded tent she hurried over to a woman who hadn't developed serious symptoms yet, but had the rash.  
"Excuse me-did you drink water from closer to the waterfall or further downstream?" she asked quickly.  
The woman looked baffled. "Further down, why?"  
"Sakura, what's going on?" Eriol asked.  
"Eriol, listen-I think I might know what it is that's causing the problem. Well not exactly the root of the issue, but that's beside the point." She answered.  
"Alright, what is it you're thinking?" he gave her permission to elaborate.  
"There's part of the stream where the water is sweet. Further upstream closer to the waterfall, the water tastes normal." She explained.  
"Did you find this out just now?" he asked.  
"Yes-I splashed water on my face and drank a little." She confessed.  
"You could be infected if what you're saying is true, and its possible there's a plant that's causing the sweetness." He said. "Did you see any strange plants?"  
"No, I didn't." She replied. "I can still work-don't make me rest."  
He sighed. "Go back down to the river and check for any plants that shouldn't be there. Take all the time you need to check it out, but once you start feeling ill, head straight back."  
Sakura nodded and hurried back down to the stream to examine the river plantation.

She looked and looked but she couldn't find any plants that might be causing the issue. Feeling even more frustrated, she headed back to the medical tent as the sun began to set.  
Eriol sighed softly, "No luck?" he asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "I'm really sorry."  
"Meiling can have a look tomorrow. Perhaps she'll see something you missed."  
"I hope so." Sakura murmured.  
He gave her a comforting smile. "You really found something today. Don't look so down." He said, "How are you feeling otherwise?"  
"I feel fine for the most part. I just don't know how to break it to Syaoran..."  
"I'll come and let him know myself once I'm off duty." Eriol said, "For now, focus on relaxing."

Sakura nodded and then headed back to her tent. Syaoran was already inside, waiting for her.  
He raised his brow upon seeing her, "Are you ok?"  
"No. I'm absolutely exhausted and whatever this virus or whatever is, is really starting to get on my nerves." She answered quietly.  
Her stomach growled, and she blushed.  
"Did you eat lunch?" he asked with a frown.  
"Now that you mention it, I was too busy to eat lunch." She mumbled.  
"I see. Well, you should eat."

She sat down and started on her meal and he joined her. Eriol arrived not long after they had finished and explained the situation to Syaoran; Sakura watched his expression go from serious to serious and really annoyed.  
"So how long does it take for these symptoms to show?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep his voice level.  
"We don't know." Eriol answered.  
Syaoran sighed.  
"It was purely by chance she found this out, I assure you."  
"Well, there's no helping it now. At least, not until you find out what it is." Syaoran murmured. "What can I do to help?"  
"We don't have anyone to monitor Sakura-we're flat out. Look after her." Eriol replied.  
"Very well then."  
Eriol left the tent and Syaoran turned to Sakura who looked a bit anxious. Would he yell at her and call her reckless?  
She closed her eyes tight as he reached out; she opened them seconds after he placed a comforting hand on her cheek. "Hopefully we're one step closer to finding what this is." He said gently.  
She nodded.  
"Let me know when you start to feel any symptoms." He added.  
She stood up and without much thinking stepped into his gentle embrace. She immediately felt comforted and started to relax.  
"What will you do?" he asked.  
"Now?" she asked.  
"For the rest of the evening."  
"I don't know. You know, now that I think about it, I don't actually know much about you." Sakura said as she stepped away.  
He looked her curiously. "What do you want to know?"  
She shrugged, "I don't really know. What was it like growing up for you?"  
Syaoran looked mildly surprised. "You don't want to know what magic I use?"  
"I won't deny I'm curious," she confessed.  
He smiled. "My childhood isn't that interesting."  
"Surely it's more interesting than mine." Sakura retorted.  
"Alright, you win." He laughed. "I didn't really get to do much, unlike the other kids who had a bit more freedom. I had some lessons with the other children, but most of my time was spent learning about politics and how to fight. When I turned twelve I spent a lot of time learning how to effectively use my magic during a fight."  
"Didn't you have many friends?" she asked.  
"No. Due to my role as a member of the royal family, I didn't get much time to spend with the other kids." He explained. "My mother was the head medic back then."  
"Did you have any time for fun?" she asked curiously.  
He smiled, "I don't know if you'd include pranking your mentors as "fun"." Syaoran moved to sit down and sighed. "Most of my spare time was spent with my parents."  
"Who were your mentors?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, one was my father. The other was, of course, my mother."  
She watched him for a moment, wondering what he was feeling at that moment. She couldn't tell. "How did your dad die?" she asked softly.  
"He was killed in a freak accident while protecting me." He answered. "My mother passed away from an illness shortly after."  
Sakura lowered her eyes, "I see..."  
Syaoran stood up and smiled, "As I said, my childhood isn't very interesting."  
"It's interesting to me." She said, "I never really got a childhood."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"Do you think if I was raised in this country we still would have met?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know. It's possible." He said, "But I doubt things would be the way they are now."  
She stood, "There's no point thinking about it now, I suppose."

Syaoran was quiet for a long moment, lost in thought. "Sakura, do you like it here?" he asked.  
"It's better than being kept in a disgusting dungeon cell for the rest of my life." She answered.  
"You know that's not what I mean."  
She fidgeted, "It's not like I hate it."  
"But you don't like it either."  
"That's not true." She defended herself, "I'm just..."  
He brought her close, "You're afraid," he murmured softly. "Do you trust anyone here yet?"  
She looked into his honest gaze and held it for a long moment. "Just you."  
"What do you trust me to do?" he asked. "Do you trust me completely, or just with one purpose?"  
"You said you'd protect me." She said.  
"But?"  
She stayed silent for a moment. If she voiced her worries, would she be hurt because of it? So far all he had been was accepting but would that change?  
"I... I'm afraid of being betrayed again..."  
He cupped her cheek gently and leant his head against hers, "As your husband, I swear to you that I will never betray you."  
"How can I trust your words?" she asked, "how do I know you won't?"  
"There's nothing I can say to ease your fear of betrayal, Sakura. All I can do is earn your trust."  
He pulled away and moved to get undressed to head to bed and Sakura followed.

* * *

 **What do you think will happen? See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites. Let's see if your predictions were right!**

* * *

Sakura's condition drastically worsened the next day, which to her was strange as she had watched the onset of the illness in others and it never presented itself in the way it was now. The cotton dress she wore did little to keep her warm and the furs helped only a little. It was hard to move, and everything ached.  
Syaoran spent most of his day beside her, worrying over her condition. She hardly ate and when she did, she could hardly stomach it.  
"Why would your body react this way?" he asked her, wondering if she might know.  
"I don't really know. I'm sorry." She whispered. "For as long as I can remember, whenever I fall ill I usually get the worst form of the illness. The onset is usually pretty fast too."  
"Do you think this could be to do with your magic?" he wondered.  
"I don't think so." Sakura murmured, "Honestly I don't know much about my magic at all."  
He sighed and dampened a cloth, ringing out the water and then wiped her face with it. "Well, all you can do is rest for now."  
"I'm sorry," she apologised hoarsely. "I don't want to keep you awake,"  
"Just let someone take care of you for once." Syaoran murmured.  
She watched him for a long moment before finally closing her eyes as sleep tugged at her, pulling her under.

A dream woke her sometime the next day. She frowned, trying to remember what it was, but couldn't grasp it.  
"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked kindly.  
She groaned, "Where's Syaoran?" she managed to ask.  
"He had something urgent to tend to. He said he'll try and be back as soon as he can, but until then to get some rest." Tomoyo explained, "Is there anything I can get you?"  
Sakura swallowed. Her head throbbed. "I need water-I think I'm dehydrated."  
Tomoyo stood and moved to get Sakura a cup of cool water. She helped the young woman drink it, and then set the cup to the side when Sakura was finished.  
"I've nearly finished the dress you asked for. It should be ready in a few days." Tomoyo added.  
"Thank you..."  
"It's my pleasure. What sorts of things do you like to wear in the warmer months?" she then asked.  
Sakura blinked. "When I was younger, I usually wore skirts and dresses." She answered.  
"I guess I'll just make the usual, then." Tomoyo smiled, "I'm sure there are some designs that will flatter you more than most. I'll have to have a look."  
"Don't you find it stressful?" Sakura asked.  
"No, I love what I do. It's worth it." Tomoyo replied, "Can I get you something to eat? You must be hungry."  
Sakura weakly shook her head from side to side, "I can't keep anything down."  
Tomoyo looked worried.  
"I'm feeling a bit tired...do you mind if I rest...?"  
"Whatever you need." She said softly.  
Sakura closed her eyes again, falling back to sleep within moments.

She re-awoke sometime in the evening, not long before sunset. She was sure she had woken at other points in the day as well, but she couldn't remember them clearly.  
Syaoran was talking quietly with someone at the entrance. She strained her ears to hear what it was they were saying, but still had trouble making out the words.  
"Are you sure you don't know why she's so ill?" Syaoran asked irritably.  
"I assure you, I don't." Came Eriol's reply.  
Their voices became low again. She couldn't make out the rest of the conversation.  
"What about the plants-anything?"  
"No, nothing that we can see."  
"Eriol, she's dying!"

Sakura frowned. Something was tugging at the edge of her mind again. A plant...one of them didn't seem right from memory.  
She looked over as Syaoran entered the tent with a frustrated sigh. Pain racked her body and she whimpered.  
"Sakura?"  
She felt his hand against her cheek and she managed to open her eyes. He looked worried, fearful even, and she wasn't entirely sure why.  
"Do you need something for the pain?" he asked.  
She shook her head weakly. "The river..." she whispered.  
He sat down, "What about the river?" he asked with a frown.  
"I need...to go there..."  
"You're too ill."  
"It's important...please, I need to..."  
She knew he would probably say no, to insist on her staying in bed to rest, but she didn't think she'd survive through the night.  
"Please..." she begged.  
Syaoran sighed heavily. "You'll need to guide me to where you want to go."  
She nodded.

He leant in and helped her sit up before lifting her onto his back. She whimpered in pain again and he hesitated for a moment.  
"Please..." she whispered.  
Syaoran sighed and moved to leave the tent. The fresh air felt wonderful against her skin and she was grateful for the small comfort it gave her.  
He turned and headed towards the river, not stopping to answer questions. He carefully made his way down and onto the pebbles.  
She lifted her hand and pointed forwards. Syaoran walked, stopping briefly as Sakura whimpered and then coughed violently. Something warm splattered on his shoulder and he turned his head, finding it was blood.  
"Just a bit further..." she whispered.  
"Alright..." he murmured.  
She lifted her hand and pointed to a cluster of greenery.  
"Is that what you're looking for?" he asked.  
"Check underneath the leaves...are there berries...?"

He knelt down and reached out, pulling some of the leaves away. Sure enough, there were some dark purple berries sitting underneath the leaves, hardly noticeable unless you were looking for them.  
"Yeah, there is." He replied.  
"I thought so..."  
"Syaoran!" Eriol called out as he hurried over. "What possessed you-"  
"I asked..." Sakura said weakly.  
"Hey, have you seen this plant before?" Syaoran asked the medic.  
Eriol stopped and moved to have a closer look. He frowned, "No."  
"It doesn't usually grow here..." Sakura said, "It's a type of weed. Its roots produce a slow acting poison... the plant itself is otherwise harmless." She managed to explain.  
"All we need is to be able to produce an antidote. It would be nice if I knew how."  
"The berries..." Sakura whispered before finally losing consciousness again.

Sakura woke in the medical tent. From what she could tell by the amount of light in the tent, it was day. She moved her arm and waved it in front of her face. There was no pain. The sound of something crashing to the floor drew her attention and she spotted Meiling hurrying towards her, who hugged her tightly.  
"Meiling?" she croaked.  
Her voice felt unused.  
Meiling hurried off and for a moment Sakura wondered where she had gone. Then, she returned with a tumbler of water and helped Sakura drink it.  
Eriol walked over several seconds later and smiled upon seeing Sakura awake. "How are you feeling, Sakura?"  
"Better." Sakura replied a bit more strongly.  
"That's wonderful to hear." He replied.  
"There aren't any more patients...did the vaccine work that quickly?" she asked.  
His face fell. "It took roughly two weeks before all of the patients were cleared to leave."  
Sakura struggled to register his words. "Two...weeks?"  
"Yes."  
"How...how long have I...?"  
"Roughly a month." Meiling answered.

Shock rippled through her system. A whole month? How much had she missed out on?

"What happened?" she barely managed a whisper.  
"We struggled to keep you alive-for a while we nearly lost you. But thanks to Meiling and her magic, she was able to keep you alive." Eriol explained.  
Sakura looked to Meiling and she smiled.  
"Thank you so much." Sakura said.  
"Syaoran will be pleased." Eriol added, "He was very worried."  
"Where is he?" Sakura asked.  
"He should be back in camp any moment now."  
"Are we still by the river?" Sakura asked.  
"No-we moved a few days ago." Eriol answered. "I'll go have something prepared for you to eat. Any requests?"  
"Some kind of vegetable soup?" she asked hopefully.  
He smiled and then turned to leave.

Sakura moved to sit up. Everything felt stiff, but she was sure she'd regain proper movement in a few days. Meiling was brimming with happiness seeing that Sakura was alright and continued to fuss over the girl, not leaving her side.

Eriol returned a few moments later with someone following behind him. Syaoran spotted Sakura and hurried over to her, pulling her into his arms and holding on tightly.  
"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.  
Sakura didn't realise she had meant so much to him. The way he held her felt different than what she was used to.  
"I'm here." Was all she managed to say.  
He didn't part for a long time.  
Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.  
"She should be able to be back in your tent by tonight. I'd like to keep her monitored over the next few days, though." Eriol said.  
"I'm glad." Syaoran murmured.  
Then, he parted and smiled at Sakura.  
"Syaoran, when you have a moment I'd like to speak with you." Eriol added.  
He looked over and nodded. "In a minute."

Then, he returned his attention to Sakura. She looked slightly dazed and still a bit out of it, having only just woken up, but that didn't surprise him.  
"Take it easy for the next few days." He said softly.  
She nodded.  
He stood after a few moments to speak with Eriol and she watched as they left the tent.

"How did you know about the plant?" Meiling asked curiously.  
Sakura turned her attention to the medic and smiled. "When I was young, my parents had patients come through a number of times with those symptoms. They showed me the plant and what to look for...I only wish I had remembered this sooner." Sakura replied.  
"The important thing is that you're alive and you found the cause of virus." Meiling said.  
Sakura smiled timidly and looked over when a woman entered carrying Sakura's meal. Meiling took it and gave it to Sakura, who ate slowly.

Eriol entered the tent a little while later but Syaoran was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where did he...?"  
"He has some matters to tend to, but he'll spend his free time with you when he has some." He replied. "Think you're up for a few exercises?"  
Sakura nodded. "I think I can do that."  
"Great. Let's get started."

* * *

Meiling walked Sakura back to her tent later that evening. Sakura found that the weather had definitely gotten warmer in the time she'd been unconscious, and once again she started to wonder how much she had missed.  
She looked around, finding they were surrounded with beautiful trees. "Where are we?" Sakura asked.  
"We're in the middle of one of the forests," Syaoran answered before Meiling could say anything.  
Sakura turned her head to see him standing at the tent's entrance, about to go in.  
"This particular forest helps speed up a healing process. I suggested we come here." Meiling added. Then, she bowed and turned to leave.  
Sakura stepped into the tent with Syaoran following.  
"Has much happened while I was asleep?" she asked.  
"Nothing that you need to worry about. I don't want you back in the medical tent until you've been cleared. Understand?"  
"I understand." She murmured, though she was disappointed.  
He smiled, "Good."

She watched as he moved to shift books around-it looked like he had been looking into something, but Sakura couldn't read the titles. They were in a foreign language.  
"Sakura?"  
She looked up. "Sorry-did you say something?"  
"Its fine. Listen, until we know more about your magic, I don't want you placing yourself in any more danger." He said, "Please."  
She nodded. She still wasn't sure what her magic was capable of either.  
"Is there something about your magic that you haven't told me...?" he pressed.  
She shook her head and lied. "Not that I can think of."  
He watched her for a moment and she knew that he knew she was lying.  
He sighed, "...Very well then."  
"Syaoran, back when Kyle kidnapped me...it seemed that my old country wanted me back for some reason. Do you know why?" she asked.  
"This is a strange time to be bringing up an incident that happened three months ago." He murmured. "No, I don't know. Not yet." He replied. "I'm hoping that some of our new prisoners will provide some insight."  
"How do you intend to get them to talk?" she asked with confusion.  
He smiled, "That's for me to know and for you to ignore."  
She shifted uncomfortably.  
"I asked Tomoyo to draw you a bath. I guessed you might want one after being bedridden for such a long time." Syaoran murmured.  
She nodded as Tomoyo entered the tent. "The bath is ready," Tomoyo announced with a smile.  
Sakura moved to grab her robe and glanced over at Syaoran who was staring at the ground in front of him as she made her way out.

Tomoyo led her to the bath and Sakura undressed, slipping into the warm water.  
"Everyone is glad to see you're awake and looking a lot better." Tomoyo said as she poured water over Sakura's head.  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, the entire camp is talking about it."  
Sakura blinked in surprise. "Why would everyone be talking about it?"  
Tomoyo giggled, "You did save pretty much the entire camp."  
"All I did was find the plant." Sakura mumbled.  
"Exactly! If you hadn't known, many would have fallen to it." Tomoyo said, "You should have more faith in yourself."  
Sakura gave her a small smile.  
"Syaoran was the most worried about you. He didn't show it, but most of us could tell." Tomoyo said.  
"He was worried?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, you are his wife. Of course, he'd be worried about losing you."  
Sakura wasn't as sure as Tomoyo was.

She finished cleaning Sakura's hair and then allowed Sakura some time to soak. When she was ready, Tomoyo helped Sakura out of the tub and dried her off. Sakura wrapped herself in her robe and then, with Tomoyo, headed back to the tent.

Dinner was waiting upon her arrival. Sakura joined Syaoran at the table and they ate in silence, though he seemed a little distant or upset compared to usual.  
"Are you ok...?" she asked.  
He looked up, "Why do you ask?"  
"You seem distant is all." She confessed.  
He smiled, though tiredly, "Sorry, I'm just a bit lost in thought."  
She lowered her eyes. "Is it something to do with me?"  
"No."  
"Alright..."  
"I promised to be honest with you at all times. I assure you, you have done nothing to upset me."  
His eyes mirrored his honesty and sincerity. Sakura was sure he told the truth.  
She nodded.  
He sighed and gave in. "I'm disappointed with my inability to help you when you needed it most." He confessed.  
A smile tugged at her lips. "You're not a healer, so I don't think it's fair for you to beat yourself up." He looked at her with surprise and then smiled. "Thank you."

Someone arrived to take their empty plates away and she lifted her hand to the pendant around her neck, running her fingers over the grooves of the design.  
"I'll be back shortly." Syaoran said as he stood.

Sakura nodded and watched as he left the tent. She stood and walked over to the bed, sitting down and feeling the soft sheets beneath her hands. It felt like it hadn't been long since she'd felt them, but it had really been a month.  
She stood and found her notes that had been kept safe with her other belongings and she started to go through them like she usually would before bed.

She got nearly halfway through before Syaoran returned.

He pulled her into his arms once again and kissed her eagerly. She responded quickly, threading her fingers through his hair and pressing her body closer to his. She felt something pool between her legs and she blushed, knowing she wanted him almost desperately.  
He parted and peeled off his shirt before finding her lips again, pushing her robe off her shoulders before pushing her back into the sheets.

She could feel his arousal against her and she reached to undo his pants, pushing them down. He stepped out of them and pressed his body against hers, kissing her passionately. She moaned quietly as he entered her, pushing eagerly into her core but careful not to hurt her.

He nipped her pulse and brushed his lips over her collar bone before moving his hips. The pressure building in her abdomen was tantalising and she wanted more. He shifted his hips slightly, hitting something deeper inside her that left her breathless, the pressure building further until it burst. Everything seized, and she felt a rush of fluid between her legs, her chest heaving.

He thrust into her harder and she clutched at his body, gasping. Sweat was building on her skin, a bead rolling down her neck. She felt another rush of fluid, along with her muscles clamping down, and he soon followed.

His breathing was hot against her neck and he moved to kiss her, nipping at her lips. She threaded her arms around his shoulders, though her body felt weak from pleasure, and she shifted onto her side. He pulled her leg over his hip and they held each other for a time as they regained their breath.  
They kissed often and simply enjoyed touching one another until sleep finally tugged at Sakura, pulling her under.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I didn't have time to individually reply to reviews, but I definitely read them! Thank you so much, they were really lovely to read, especially after a rough week. We're nearly half way through the story (I have all the chapters written) so things will be shifting a bit more soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A familiar and terrifying dream woke Sakura in the early hours of the morning. Her heart raced, and she felt ill. She could still feel her husband's warmth against her skin, but it did little to calm her down. She started shaking.  
"It's ok," Syaoran said softly.  
Sakura tried to calm herself, to stop shaking but it was useless. Syaoran seemed to understand this as she felt the familiar calming sensation his magic produced. Her breathing steadied and she relaxed.  
She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks, and he gently stroked her hair, lulling her back to sleep.

She woke not long after the sun rose. Syaoran was sitting up, reading what looked like a message or a letter from one of his scouts. He looked over when she moved and smiled.  
He set the piece of parchment to the side and moved to lie back down beside her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Better," she replied. "Have you been called away again?" she asked.  
Syaoran shook his head, "No. I just received some intel is all."  
"What about?"  
"Enemy movements."  
Sakura frowned, "What will you do?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?" she repeated with confusion.  
"I still need to gather more information before making a decision. It could take months, but it's better than rushing in blindly." He answered.  
"I guess that's fair." Sakura murmured.

He kissed her temple and held her close. "What is it you dream about?" he asked softly.  
She sighed heavily. "The time I was kept prisoner..."  
"Don't you have any good dreams?" he asked.  
Sakura shook her head.  
He squeezed her gently.  
She went to pull away, to stand and get dressed, but he held onto her. "Just a little longer." He pleaded.  
"Alright..."

They relaxed in the sheets as he held her, his hands tracing over some of the scars on her skin.  
"Do you remember what I said to you the night you asked me to make you forget?" he asked quietly.  
She blinked. "Yes."  
"What do you think if your new life so far?"  
She smiled, "I'm starting to get used to it."  
Syaoran returned her smile, "And what of your family?"  
Family? How long had he considered her part of his family? She found herself unable to answer, totally lost for words. It had been a long time since she'd been able to call anyone family, and now the word felt foreign.  
Eventually she found her ability to speak. "I...my family is special to me."  
"And what do you think of your husband?"  
This time she smiled. "You'll always be special to me."

Syaoran smiled. She didn't think she would ever see someone show her such tender care and warmth, but she had been proven wrong many times now. He had always been aware of her needs since the beginning, knew she couldn't trust easily and he accepted that. And yet, he still gave her his time.  
Perhaps at first it was only for self-gain, but it was very clear to her that had changed.  
"I need you, more than you know." He said softly.  
Sakura felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered, "For everything."  
Syaoran wiped her tears away with his thumb and then kissed her gently. "Anything for you."  
"You always ask me if there's anything I want...but is there anything you want?" she asked.  
He just smiled. "Not right now, love."

She searched his eyes, finding he was being honest, but there was still something. She wondered what it was.  
"What will you do with your day?" He suddenly asked.  
"You wanted me to take it easy, so I'm not sure." She answered.  
Syaoran sat up and moved to get dressed.  
"What will you be doing?" she asked instead.  
"I have some matters to tend to. I'll be busy for most of the day, so I probably won't see you until tonight."  
"Alright..."  
"Another thing-please stay away from the black tent." He added before pulling his shirt on.

She guessed he didn't want her to hear or witness anything to do with the prisoners for her own sake. Another part of her wondered if he was keeping anything from her.  
"I won't go near it." She replied.  
He nodded.  
Then, she watched as he picked up the slip of paper from his bedside table and left.

Sakura sighed softly. She looked down at herself. Despite having been asleep for a month, she had definitely gained weight since arriving in her new home. She no longer looked like the sick and frail girl she used to be, and she felt she was getting stronger with each day that passed. She moved to get up, dressing herself in a pale pink dress that had gold flowers and stars embroidered along the hem, and she slipped her feet into her sandals before leaving the tent.

It was pleasant outside. The sun was warm and the breeze gentle against her skin. She watched several kids run past, rushing to get to their classes on time. She smiled.  
"Lady Sakura!"  
She looked around, searching for the source. She spotted a group of women who were sitting around a fire, eating breakfast. She wasn't too familiar with their names, but she often saw them helping make meals or watching over children.  
She walked over, nervously at first, and one woman moved over to make room for her.

She took a seat and one woman handed her a bowl with some stew in it.  
"Thank you," she said as she took the bowl.  
"Thank goodness you woke up-our king hasn't been himself lately."  
"He hasn't?" she asked.  
"No. The camp was attacked a few weeks ago-some of the soldiers are saying that the enemy were after you." Another woman spoke with a slight tone of accusation.

Sakura suddenly felt very unsafe in the presence of these women.

"Syaoran didn't tell me about the attack." She said quietly.  
"Why? Because you were too busy having sex?" One of the younger women taunted. "I wonder if that's the only reason he keeps you around."  
Sakura froze. She placed the bowl down beside her feet, leaving her meal half eaten.  
"It seems I've done something to upset you." She murmured.  
"My little girl died in that attack. If you're the one they want, they should just hand you over. You're not from here-you don't belong here. Why are you here, causing us more problems?" The woman snarled.  
Sakura felt her nails digging into her palms as she struggled to keep a hold of herself.  
"I'm sorry you lost your daughter," Sakura whispered, "But they took my family from me too." She stood. It was clear she wasn't welcome.  
"What does he see in you, anyway?" another woman asked cruelly. "I wonder what made him choose you?"  
"You'd have to ask him yourself." Sakura said, and then left.

Their words span around in her head as she mindlessly walked towards the creek. She found a tree to sit under, one that hid her from view, and she sat down and brought her legs close to her chest. Hot tears slid down her cheeks.  
Their words had cut deep.  
Just as she was beginning to feel safe again, feel at home, the comfort she felt was suddenly stripped from her.  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo said softly.  
Sakura looked up and quickly moved to hide her tears. Tomoyo sat beside her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders, bringing Sakura to rest her head on her shoulder.  
"I heard what they said." Tomoyo confessed. "I'm sorry they said such awful things."  
Sakura started to sob.  
Meiling knelt down in front of her and took Sakura's hands, uncurling her fingers and tending to the cuts in her palms.  
"Those women don't know a thing about you or what happened to you. They were cruel." Meiling said quietly. "There are people who love you here."  
"Meiling..." Sakura whispered.  
"Syaoran will never hand you over." Tomoyo added.  
"They messed with the wrong medic." Meiling muttered. "I'll slip something into their food that will keep them sitting on the toilet for days."  
Tomoyo giggled. "Isn't that against the medical law, though?"  
Meiling shrugged. "No one will know who it was. I don't see the issue."  
"Do you think we should tell Syaoran about them?" Tomoyo asked Meiling.  
"Please-he doesn't need this dumped on him as well." Sakura said, "He doesn't need to know."  
"He'll find out eventually." Meiling said. "But if you don't want us to say anything, we won't."  
"I've already caused him so much trouble..." Sakura said.  
"I doubt he sees it that way." Tomoyo said softly.  
"Although, it is true that he was out of it. He was so worried about you." Meiling added.  
"We don't know what you went through when you were held prisoner, but we know it was painful. We want to help you." Tomoyo said.  
"Why?" Sakura whispered.  
"Isn't that obvious? Because you're our friend."

She sobbed harder, crying into Tomoyo's shoulder. She was so grateful that they cared for her enough to call her a friend. It had been so very long since she'd had one.

Despite all of the comfort Tomoyo and Meiling gave her, nothing could repair the damage that had been inflicted.  
Later that evening when she walked through the camp, she was very aware of the people around her who watched her. She kept her head down as she passed the women who had taunted her earlier that day and tried not to listen when they deliberately spoke loudly for her to hear.

"What a nuisance."  
"I know. Who would love a good for nothing anyway?"  
She blocked her ears and they spoke louder, forcing her to hear more of their taunts. They called her useless.  
They called her a tool.  
They said she was stupid and ignorant of their ways.  
They said she didn't belong and that she would be better off tossed into the river.

She hurried into the tent and flung herself on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. Why? Why did they say such awful things?  
She cried silently.

"Sakura, are you awake?" Syaoran asked softly.  
Sakura nodded but said nothing.  
"Are you feeling ill? Do you need Eriol to come and see you?" he asked.  
She shook her head.  
He sighed gently. "Come here," he said softly.  
She looked over and saw him sitting beside her. Slowly, she sat up and he pulled her into his arms.  
"I don't know what's hurt you like this, and you don't need to tell me, but please let me offer you some comfort." He said softly.  
She held onto him for a long time. Grateful for having not been pushed. He held her, offering her what little comfort he could until otherwise.

She had difficulty sleeping that night. Syaoran's breath was light on the back of her neck as he slept, and while she was exhausted, she couldn't help the anxiety that kept her awake.  
She rolled over, careful not to wake Syaoran, and took comfort in his warmth. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Meiling and Tomoyo were her friends and that Syaoran truly cared her. She wondered how many others in the camp hated her. She wondered if Syaoran knew.  
He groaned and shifted slightly, "Are you having trouble sleeping again?" he asked softly.  
"Yes." She replied, "Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep."  
"You sure?" he asked.  
She felt like a child asking this, but she hoped he'd understand. "Actually...would you mind holding me...just until I fall asleep?" she whispered.  
He shifted his hand and moved to stroke her hair. "Close your eyes."  
She did. Tears of guilt and shame crawled down her cheeks as he held her. She focused on the warmth from his body and the comfort it gave her, lulling her to sleep after a long while.

The next day Sakura helped out with a few minor odd jobs, things that wouldn't get her in trouble with Syaoran, and did her best to ignore the whispers around her. Children said hello as they ran past, and some even gave her a quick hug. She smiled and watched them hurry off to their lessons. She decided to head to the medical tent, hoping she might find something to occupy her mind for a while. She hoped Eriol might have a medical text for her to read.

Something collided with her ankle and she fell, landing hard on the ground. She landed awkwardly with her skirts well above her knees.  
"Oh goodness-you really shouldn't be so indecent in public." A woman's voice sounded. Sakura sat up and looked around, spotting one of the women who had taunted her the day earlier.  
She then looked around for what had caused her to trip. She couldn't see what it had been, and so she stood despite the agonising pain in her ankle and brushed herself off.  
"My Lady-are you alright?" A soldier roughly a few years older than her looked worried for her and she smiled.  
"Did you see me fall?" she asked.  
"Yeah-I saw something hit you. Are you ok to walk on your own?" he replied.  
"I should be fine." Sakura replied and went to take a step forward, stumbling badly.  
"Let me help you to the medical tent." He said, wrapping her arm around his neck and supporting her.  
"Thank you," she said gratefully.  
"It's the least I can do. After all, it was because of you that my son survived that illness." He smiled kindly.  
"How is he now?" Sakura asked, trying to distract herself from the pain.  
"He's doing great. Still hates his reading and writing classes."  
Sakura smiled. "I'm glad he's ok."  
"We're glad you're alright too. Here we are," he murmured, helping Sakura inside.  
Eriol looked over, "What happened to your ankle?"  
"Something tripped her." The soldier replied, "I saw it."  
"Something?" Eriol raised his brow.  
"It looked like a ball or something similar." The soldier explained.  
Eriol frowned. "Odd. Let's see the damage."

Sakura took a seat and allowed him to examine her ankle. It reminded her of the first night she stayed in the camp. Someone else had been the cause of that injury, too.  
"Seems you've fractured it. I can heal it for you, if you'd like." Eriol said.  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble..." Sakura said.  
"It's no trouble at all, but...if someone is causing you trouble in the camp, you should really let Syaoran know." Eriol replied with concern.  
"What makes you think someone is trying to cause me trouble? It was just an unfortunate accident." Sakura smiled.  
"If you say so." He sighed and continued to heal Sakura's injured ankle. "How does that feel?"  
Sakura stood and took a few steps forward to test her ankle. "Thank you. It feels fine."  
"That's good." Eriol replied. Sakura nodded to the soldier and then left the tent to continue her work.

She entered the tent as the sun started to set and spotted Syaoran marking things on a map at the table.  
"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.  
"Marking the enemy checkpoints." He murmured, "What happened to your ankle this morning?"  
Sakura raised her brow. "I tripped on something."  
"Eriol told me you fractured it. You sure you just tripped?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
"I'm pretty sure I just tripped."  
He eyed her curiously. "...Well, alright then."  
Sakura reached out and took his hand, looking up with surprise as she realised what she had done. He smiled, "You only do that when something is bothering you. What's on your mind?"  
"I'm sorry...I'm just overwhelmed, I think." She murmured.  
"That's alright. I knew it would take time for you to adjust." He replied softly. "What can I do for you?"  
"I don't know." She said quietly.

He pulled her close and she relaxed immediately, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. She smiled, comforted by his hold.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm uploading two chapters tonight because chapter twelve is quite short. Thanks for your reviews and support everyone. I love reading them. I really appreciate them, seriously.**

* * *

Syaoran had to leave early the next morning to meet up with a small group of scouts, so Sakura decided it was best for her to continue helping with small jobs around the camp.

She ate and stepped outside into the warm sun, looking around to see most people relaxing. Some kids hurried past and greeted her on their way to their lessons and she waved.  
"Morning Lady Sakura," one of the guards greeted her with a smile as he passed.  
"Good morning." Sakura replied with a small smile.

She moved to see who might need her help, walking through the camp exchanging hellos with those that greeted her. Most people were warm towards her, but only a minority were indifferent or cold. She passed the woman who had lost her daughter and tried to ignore her until she felt something collide with her back, knocking the wind from her lungs as she fell.  
Sakura landed hard and quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing the woman continuing without a care in the world.  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as she hurried over to her.  
Sakura stood and brushed herself off, "Yeah, I'm fine. What kind of magic does she use?" she asked Tomoyo, nodding to the woman who was sitting alone.  
"Her? I think she uses wind magic." Tomoyo replied.  
"That explains how no one sees the attacks..." Sakura winced with pain.  
"Are you sure you should leave it like this?" Tomoyo asked, "You don't deserve to be treated like this."  
"I'll try and solve it myself-please don't say anything to Syaoran." Sakura breathed.  
"This sort of attack shouldn't have injured you like this-come on, we're going to see Eriol." Tomoyo pulled on her hand but Sakura resisted.  
"Wait-I'll see Meiling. Eriol might tell Syaoran something happened to me again..."  
Tomoyo sighed softly. "Alright, you can wait in my tent."  
"Thank you." Sakura smiled gratefully.

Tomoyo led Sakura to her tent and allowed her to stay inside while she headed off to find Meiling. It wasn't long before the medic arrived carrying various treatment tools.  
"Tomoyo said you were hit with some kind of wind spell. Where did it hit you?" Meiling asked as she placed the basket on the table.  
"My back." Sakura answered.  
"I'll need to see it."  
Sakura stood and started removing her cotton dress, letting it sit loose around her waist as she covered her chest.  
"Hmm." Meiling murmured, "That's a nasty bruise. How will you explain it to Syaoran?"  
Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something."  
"Well, I don't think your spine is injured, which is good. But it will be sore for a while." She said.  
"Thank you." Sakura replied.  
Meiling nodded and then left the tent.  
Tomoyo looked to Sakura with worry, "Sakura, are you _sure_ you'll be ok?"  
Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"Alright..." she sighed, and then watched as Sakura left the tent.

Frustrated and sore, Sakura set out to search for the woman. She needed to try and resolve this situation as soon as she could. It didn't take long to find the group of women who seemed to be doing their usual chores.  
One of the women looked up and raised her brow, "And what can we do for little miss tormented?"  
"I have no idea why you hate me so much, but if I've done something to upset you then tell me what I can do to help make it right." Sakura spoke firmly.  
The other women looked at her curiously. The woman who had injured her moments earlier smiled sweetly.  
"Very well then. Finish washing these sheets for us." She replied.  
Sakura frowned. "Is that all?"  
"We'll give you more to do as you finish. Get to it."  
She sighed and did as they ordered, washing the sheets and clothes they were in the middle of doing while they relaxed beneath the sun. Then, when she was done, they ordered her to clean the cookware.  
Sakura knew well she was being treated like a slave, and although it dredged up some of her most painful memories, she endured it.

She headed back to her tent that evening with sore hands and her back aching. Her dress was filthy, so she moved to undress herself and put her dressing robe on before Syaoran got back.  
She slid her arms from the sleeves and sighed softly.  
"What on _earth_ happened to your back?"  
Sakura jumped and looked over her shoulder. Syaoran had just returned, and he didn't look happy at all.  
She slid her robe on to hide the bruise, but it was useless now he had seen it.  
"I had an accident today." She answered. It wasn't entirely untrue.  
"What?"  
"Something hit me in the back and I fell."  
He looked at her sceptically. "And you didn't see what it was?" he asked.  
She looked over and smiled, "No."  
"Does it hurt?" He asked with worry.  
"Yeah, a little..."  
Syaoran sighed softly. "Ok."

The next few days were the same, with Sakura continuing with odd jobs the women gave her. However, Syaoran was becoming suspicious and had stopped believing her when she said nothing was wrong.

She returned to the tent holding a cold cloth to her cheek in an attempt to help prevent swelling where she'd been hit with a stone. She was surprised to see Syaoran sitting at the table with his legs crossed when she entered.  
"I thought you were busy today?" she murmured as she walked past.  
"I was busy." He replied. "Just not with what you thought."  
"I see."  
Syaoran sighed softly. "Have a seat, please."

Sakura hesitated for a moment. She wanted to leave and not face him, but that would just be running away. Hands trembling, she sat down in the seat in front of him.  
"Sakura, are you being harassed?" he asked.  
She kept her eyes on the floor in front of her and said nothing. When it was clear she wouldn't answer, he reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him.  
"You already know, don't you?" she whispered.  
"I have a good idea of what's happening, yes." He replied. "Why didn't you come to me?"  
"I didn't want to cause you any more trouble. I was unconscious for a month and I know that there would have been a lot that happened in that time. You didn't need to deal with it." Sakura replied quietly.  
He sighed softly, "And what happened in that month, love?"  
"I was told the camp was attacked." She whispered.  
"That's true. It was." He replied. "What does this have to do with those women?"  
Sakura flinched. He already knew who the people were.  
"I was told that the camp was attacked because they were after me..."  
"There's a possibility, yes. But it is not your fault-we have been fighting with the neighbouring country since long before either of us were born." He said.  
"But...if it hadn't had been for me, then maybe that child wouldn't have died..."  
Syaoran frowned, "Is that what this is about? The fact that your being here may bring an unwanted threat?"

Sakura said nothing.

He groaned. "Listen to me." Syaoran lifted her chin once again and looked into her deep jade green eyes, "There is no way to know if things would have been different if you hadn't come here. You need to understand that this is your home now, and you deserve to feel safe. You are a wonderful medic, and you should know that through your actions with the illness, you have gained a lot of respect."  
She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks. "But..."  
"Do Eriol or Meiling think you're useless when you work in the medical tent?" he asked.  
She shook her head.  
He smiled softly. "The people who are saying these degrading things about you are wrong. My people knew that I would be taking in a fellow magician who had been imprisoned-it was far from secret."  
She remembered their taunts.  
"How do you see me?" she whispered. "What am I to you?"  
He just smiled, "You're a woman who has been through far too much to handle alone, but I think you're slowly starting to piece yourself back together. Most of all, you're my wife and the one person I never want to lose." He replied.

She closed her eyes, tears of shame leaking down her cheeks. Why had she believed their taunts? Why did they get under her skin so much?  
"Sakura, grief is no excuse to hurt others. Now, please tell me what they have been doing to you." Syaoran murmured.  
She opened her eyes and made eye contact with him.

After explaining all that had happened in the last few days, Sakura sat in silence as Syaoran thought about everything she had told him. She fidgeted anxiously while she waited.  
"If I were to take a course of action, what would you like to see happen?" he asked.  
"Honestly, I don't know." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran thought for a moment. "I'll give you two options: I can be harsh, as I would with anyone else who treated another person in such a way; or I can give them a warning and let them know that next time I might not be so inclined to let them off. Honestly, I want to deal out the full punishment, but I'll take your thoughts into account."  
"I'm sure they're just worried for the safety of their families and are grieving for the loss of loved ones." She said, "What would the full punishment entail?"  
"A small lesson of humiliation." He replied.

It seemed Syaoran wasn't going to delve into detail about the punishment, possibly to spare her ears of anything that could remind her of her time as prisoner. Sakura thought about it. As much as she felt so much anger towards those women for publicly humiliating her and degrading her, she couldn't bring herself to have them hurt.

"Give them a warning." Sakura whispered.  
"I had a feeling you might say that." Syaoran said softly.  
She looked up at him as he came to stand beside her. "Am I weak for not wanting them to be punished to the fullest extent?"  
He looked at her with mild surprise. "No. I don't think you're weak. You could have succumbed to your anger towards them, but you chose not to. That's a sign of strength, not weakness, I believe." Syaoran murmured.  
She stood, and he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll sort this out first thing in the morning. I promise."  
Sakura rested her head against his chest. She didn't deny that she felt relief after telling him everything and knowing it would end helped her relax a bit too.  
"Thank you," she whispered.

...

Sakura stood beside Syaoran who sat at the table waiting patiently. The women who had been harassing Sakura were due to see him any moment-Syaoran had sent a couple of soldiers to go and find them.  
She fidgeted, picking at her nails. It felt like she was about to give some kind of presentation to a class.  
"Sir?" a soldier called out.  
"Come in." He replied.  
The soldier entered with two women behind him. A second soldier entered moments later with another woman behind him. Syaoran looked surprised.  
"You're not whom I sent." He murmured.  
Sakura recognised the soldier as the man who had helped her to the medical tent several days earlier.  
"Forgive me, your grace, but I felt partly responsible for the trouble my wife has caused."  
"No matter. Men, you can leave." Syaoran replied.  
Both soldiers bowed and then exited the tent.

Sakura looked at the women; all three looked uncomfortable and didn't dare make eye contact with Sakura.  
Syaoran leant back in his chair. "It has come to my attention through various witnesses that the three of you have been causing Sakura a few issues." He said. "What do you have to say for yourselves on this matter?"  
None of the women spoke.  
Syaoran raised his brow, "You're not going to defend yourselves?"  
Again, they said nothing.  
"Will you explain yourselves?" He asked.  
It became apparent to him that they had nothing to say about their behaviour. Syaoran sighed.  
"You all know the laws and punishments given out around any types of harassment against another. Due to the nature of what you've done and causing physical harm in multiple instances, you should receive the worst punishment there is." He said coldly.  
They flinched.  
"You were all stupid to think that I wouldn't notice something was wrong. Worse is that you chose to pick on a woman who had just woken from being unconscious for a month and is still dealing with trying to catch up on everything. That seems rather cruel, don't you think?" he added.  
Sakura watched as tears crawled down each of their faces. Whether it was guilt or shame or because they were sorry they got caught, she couldn't tell.  
"Still nothing to say? If you're angry about something, speak!" Syaoran snapped harshly.

The woman who had lost her child glared at Sakura.

"It's because of her that my daughter was killed," she snarled, "She never should have come here! If they want her so much, hand her over-what use is she to us anyway?!"  
The other two women looked away.  
"Sakura had no choice in the matter of coming here. It was a political decision between myself and the leader of her village at the time. One they apparently made a mistake in." Syaoran answered.  
"You don't care for your people if you willingly house her knowing we'll be attacked!"  
"I care for my people very much, ma'am, and Sakura is one of us now whether you like it or not. I'm sure if you were kidnapped, your husband wouldn't sit back, relax and let you be hurt now, would he?"  
"You married her for political reasons. I married my husband because I love him." She hissed.

"People grow to love each other. It doesn't matter if I married Sakura for political purposes at first, she is still my wife and your queen." Syaoran answered. He leant forward on the table. "Now, here's what's going to happen; Sakura has said she doesn't want you to receive the full punishment. I have taken her thoughts into account and I will do as she wishes. However, if you should do anything else to her, say anything about her or come near her again, I will not be so kind. Mark my words, you will be watched." Syaoran spoke coldly.

"Yes, your grace." They replied quietly. They could hardly believe they were getting off so lightly, or so they thought.  
"You're dismissed."

They left the tent and Syaoran sighed heavily as he stood. Sakura reached out for his hand without thinking and he looked over, smiling tiredly. "Is something wrong?" he asked.  
She blinked as she realised what she had done. "Oh...I'm sorry, I did that without thinking."  
Syaoran smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
"What you said about me being one of you..." she murmured.  
"I meant every word, Sakura." He said gently.  
She smiled, "In the entire time I've been here, not once have I seen you show your citizens the gentle side you show me."  
Syaoran smiled softly, "To the people I'm their leader and king. To you I'm a man and your husband."  
"So, you're saying you'll only show this side of you to me?" she asked.  
"You're the only one who has the privilege to see this side of me." He whispered.  
She smiled, "I guess I'm lucky."  
He kissed her cheek, "Yes, you are." He moved to pick up a map and spread it out on the table, "I'd like to move locations in a few days."  
"Where will we go?" Sakura asked.  
"There's a city roughly three days from here that has a vast variety of books on different types of magic." He said.  
"Is there something specific you're looking for?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Syaoran replied. "Sakura, I know I've never asked, but do you have some kind of mark somewhere on your body?"  
"You should know." She smiled.  
"I see you've found a sense of humour." He said. "If you don't want to tell me, that's ok for now."  
"I'm sorry." She apologised. "I just don't feel ready to talk about it yet."  
"I know." He smiled sadly.  
"Have you found out why they want me back, yet?" she asked.  
Syaoran shook his head, "Not yet."  
She lowered her eyes. Why did they want her so badly when they seemed to hate her so much?  
"Do you think I can return to working in the medical tent tomorrow?" she changed the subject.  
He smiled, "If you feel you're up to it, then I don't mind."  
"Thank you." She replied gratefully.  
"I'm sure the children will love to see you back. Quite a few of them came to visit you while you were unconscious." Syaoran said.  
She looked at him with surprise, "They did?"  
"Yes. They bought you flowers fairly often."  
"That was sweet of them." Sakura smiled softly.  
"It was." He murmured. "I have a few matters to take care of, but I'll be back this evening. Is there anything you want from the city?"  
She blushed, "Well...since you mentioned it, I wouldn't mind something sweet..."  
"Alright." He said, "Stay safe."  
"You too." She replied as he left the tent.

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed not long after he left. Even though it was still morning, she already felt exhausted just from watching the confrontation with the women.  
While a huge part of her wanted to believe Syaoran's words when he said she was one of them, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was incredibly different.  
She touched the back of her right shoulder for a brief moment and thought about her magic.  
She didn't heal people the same way a healer would.  
When she got ill, it took a vast toll on her body.  
She could instinctively protect herself from a deadly blow.  
Just what was she...?


	13. Chapter 12

Syaoran returned a little later than expected that night. Sakura was in bed when he entered, though she wasn't yet asleep.  
She looked over as he set his things on the table and held her pillow to her chest as she sat up.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Sorry-it took a while to sort things out. I didn't think it would take so long." He murmured.  
"Did something go wrong?" she asked.  
"Yes, you could say that." He sighed. "The prisoner we were supposed to be talking to killed himself."  
"I see." She murmured.  
"Here," Syaoran walked over to her and handed her a small jar. "I wasn't entirely sure what to get you." He confessed.  
She smiled, "Thank you."  
He returned her smile and then moved to get undressed before slipping in beside her. Then, after dousing the lights, they eventually fell asleep.

…

Sakura felt incredibly relaxed once she was back working in the medical tent. As weird as it sounded, it was a place of comfort. She rushed about, filling in orders for medicine and helping tend to patients. The end of the day came fast, and she fell asleep quickly that night, waking in the morning to assist with packing up camp.

…

After a few days of travelling, they set up camp by a small lake. Sakura assisted the medical team as per usual and was making her way back to her tent went she spotted several prisoners being led into the black tent. Syaoran was speaking with one of the soldiers outside the tent and soon headed into the tent.

She bit her lip.

She knew she wasn't allowed to go near the tent, but curiosity got the better of her. She made her way around the back, making sure she wasn't spotted, and crouched low.  
A shout of pain sounded, and Sakura clenched her fists in the skirts of her dress.  
"She still won't talk. The barriers in her mind are strong as well."  
Syaoran sighed. "Keep trying. We need to know why they want Sakura."  
"Well, we're confident she knows something."  
"Good."  
Sakura bit her lip. What could they know?  
There was another whimper of pain.  
"Don't hold back." Syaoran ordered.  
"Yes, sir."

Something rustled nearby, and Sakura looked up, seeing a rabbit run into the bushes. She swallowed. For a moment she thought she'd been caught.

"Why are you after Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "You won't be killed if you give us the information we want."  
A low laugh sounded. It wasn't from the woman they seemed to be interrogating, but rather a man.  
"You're wasting your time. She won't talk-not about that girl, anyway."  
"You're familiar with Sakura?" Syaoran murmured.

Sakura felt she remembered that voice from somewhere but couldn't remember who it belonged to. She had been beaten and abused by many in her time held captive, some she remembered more than others.

"You could say that," the prisoner replied. "That girl is just a tool for us all to use."  
"Interesting you should say that when you're the one who wanted her off your hands. Very interesting indeed." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura recognised the voice now. It was the leader of her former village.

"Keep working on her."  
"Yes sir."

There were more whimpers of pain and Sakura flinched, remembering her own experiences of being tortured, but she hardly felt any sympathy for those in the tent.

"Trying to break into her mind is taking too long. Its been days. I don't really want to resort to this, but they are married..." Syaoran sighed.  
"You think it'll work?" The soldier asked.  
"We should try."

She heard them shifting around and she wondered what they were about to do. If it wasn't anything to do with sexual assault, she didn't care what methods of torture they used. As far as she was concerned, they deserved whatever they got.

"What are you doing?" The woman whimpered. "No, stop-!"  
She heard something piercing skin and the man shouted in pain.

Sakura guessed from Syaoran's earlier comment that they were torturing the former leader in front of the woman to get the information from them.

"He'll die if you don't talk." Syaoran murmured. "So, what is it about her?"  
"Please, stop..."  
Sakura smiled bitterly. Begging wouldn't help.  
Another shout of pain and the woman started sobbing.  
It continued for a while.  
Sakura didn't realise the sun had completely set.  
"Will you talk, or will you let this go on?" Syaoran asked coldly.  
"I'll tell you-I'll tell you, so please stop hurting him." The woman sobbed.  
"Speak." Syaoran growled.  
"They want her body-"

Sakura shuddered. Her body?

"Why? What's so special about her?" Syaoran asked.  
"Something about her being able to store magic-"  
The woman's words were cut off and a horrible gurgling sound followed.  
"What do we do now?" the soldier asked.  
"Wonder what they used to kill her?" Syaoran murmured. "That will do for tonight-I doubt we'll get much out of him."  
"Alright."  
"Have a medic come and clear this up." Syaoran added, "I have one more matter to tend to this evening."

She heard him leave the tent and she suddenly felt dread. It was well past sundown and she wasn't back at their tent.  
Sakura moved carefully and quietly as she attempted not to be seen. She froze and ducked behind some crates as she heard footsteps.  
Syaoran appeared around the corner and looked down at her. "Thought you were around here." He sighed.  
She sighed and stood up.  
"I thought I told you not to come near here?" he said.  
"You did," she mumbled, "Curiosity got the better of me."  
He sighed, "Let's talk about this elsewhere."

Sakura followed him back to their tent, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. He lit the lamps and removed his weapons from his belt.  
"Have a seat," he murmured.  
She did so, and he soon joined her at the table.  
"I...I'm sorry for disobeying you." She said quietly.  
"Are you disgusted?" he asked.  
She looked up and saw he was staring at the table. She sighed softly, "Honestly, no..."  
"I'm surprised." He murmured, "Considering what you went through."  
Sakura smiled bitterly. "After what they did to me, give them hell."  
Syaoran looked surprised. Then, his expression softened. "You said something similar once when I told you we were going to be destroying a few villages." He murmured.  
"It's funny what being locked up and tortured for seven years can do to you." She replied.  
"I can't believe you aren't bothered at all by this." He said.  
She smiled, "Don't worry."  
He sighed and decided to drop the subject. "Very well then."

"What do you think they meant by wanting my body...?" she shuddered and felt ill at the very thought of what they might want to do to her.  
"The woman said that it had something to do with your ability to store magic power. Do you know anything about this?" he asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "All I know about my magic is everything I've figured out on my own during the time I was held captive." She whispered. "They don't let you study anything about magic in that country. It's like some kind of taboo."  
"Interesting that they would know so much about you then." He sighed. "Unless, of course, they figured it all out like you did."  
"So... the experiments on me...?" she whispered, her body starting to shake uncontrollably.  
He reached out for her, "I don't know. Possibly." He said as he stood and stepped closer to her.  
She immediately started to feel calm with his touch.  
"I don't know much about your magic," he said, "It would help if you'd-"  
"Please, stop." She whispered.  
Syaoran sighed heavily. "Alright,"  
He held her as she started to sob, her body trembling, and put the entirety if the topic to rest.

Sleep that night wasn't so welcoming. Sakura tossed and turned, whimpered and pleaded for her abusers in her dreams to stop.  
She jolted awake, looking around the tent in a state of disorientation. When she recognised where she was, she released a sigh of relief. She felt dreadful.  
Her mind was scattered, and she struggled to make sense of it. She felt exhausted and her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.  
She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees.  
It was nights like this she wished she couldn't remember.  
Sakura hated how her mind tormented her, of how the memories of what they did to her kept her awake.

Syaoran shifted beside her and rolled over to face her.  
"Are you alright?" he asked softly.  
"No." She whispered.  
He sat up and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Sakura lifted her head, "It feels like there's nowhere I can go where I can feel at peace. My mind torments me when I'm awake and it torments me when I'm asleep. I'm so tired of it," she whispered, "When will it stop?"  
"I'm not sure." He murmured.  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you ever get nightmares?"  
"Yes, I do, from time to time." He answered honestly. "Usually of the time my dad died, and sometimes about the people I've killed."  
"How do you deal with it?" She asked.  
"Sometimes I try to read to take my mind off it. I've also found that talking about it can help a little too." He replied softly.  
Sakura leant into his hold.  
"It will get better, I promise." Syaoran said.

* * *

 **I wasn't kidding when I said it was short! (Laughs)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews and support, you lovely human beings! Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Working in the medical tent helped to take Sakura's mind off her dreams. Syaoran had told her he would be away for most of the day and probably would be late that night. She smiled and asked him to stay safe.

Several more days like that passed. During that time, neither of them spoke about what had happened in the black tent with the prisoners, and they went about their daily lives as per usual.

Soon days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. They were back at the crystal castle for another meeting, discussing various types of intel they had all gathered.  
"It seems that after our attacks on those villages, they've finally started to make more of a move." The oldest king spoke.  
"Yes. What they're trying to accomplish is another matter. What do you know, Syaoran?"  
Syaoran folded his hands in his lap. "I haven't gathered a lot of data on their plans, but I'm well aware of how things are on the inside." He spoke, "Their king is furious about losing something or someone important to their plans. Most of their ranks are in disarray trying to get this back."  
"That's interesting. Perhaps we can use the instability to our advantage."  
Syaoran shrugged. "Possibly. I'm not sure, but there was a spy we caught a while back. The enemy could know a lot more about us than we realised." He said. "He's dead now, however."  
"How did you let an enemy spy slip into your camp?"  
"This particular spy was someone I had known since I was in my early teens." Syaoran replied, "I hate to admit it, but he had me fooled for quite a while."  
"That's unfortunate. Be more careful in the future."  
"Yes, sir."  
"I believe we should continue to gather more information before making a move."  
Syaoran nodded and the other kings agreed half-heartedly.

They returned to camp late that night after eating dinner with the other kings and their consorts.  
"Why didn't you mention anything about them wanting me?" Sakura asked as they entered their tent.  
"Because I still don't have enough information for it to be of any use." He said, moving to remove his weapons.  
"I see." She murmured.  
"I'll mention it at the next meeting if I have a good amount of information."

Sakura sat down on the bed and relaxed. She was still troubled by constant thoughts of wondering what she was, but she saw no point in thinking about it too much.  
"The market is tomorrow," he said, "Are you interested in going?"  
She looked up curiously, "Market?"  
He smiled as he removed his belt. "Once a year this city has a large market day. People from all over the country come to sell and to buy. There's often performances and other little things mixed in to keep children entertained." He explained.  
"It's only once a year?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Would you like to go?"  
She fidgeted, "Will you be going?" she asked.  
"I will if you want me to." He replied.  
She smiled, "We don't really get to do much together...I'd like it if we could spend some more time together."  
He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But we're together now."  
"I know," she smiled, "And I do enjoy these moments."  
Syaoran smiled, "Alright, we'll go together."  
"Thank you." Sakura replied.  
Syaoran leant in and kissed her lightly, "Anything for you."  
She slid her hands beneath his shirt and he kissed her again before pushing her back into the sheets.

...

The marketplace reminded Sakura a lot of a fair or a festival. There were lots of families and children walking around, looking at goods. Some children carried fairy floss and cheap masks.  
Flutes and string instruments sounded throughout the city. Some danced to the music while others watched with interest.

As if afraid of being lost in the crowd, Sakura held Syaoran's hand tightly as they moved slowly through the crowds.  
They stopped to watch a performance with a couple of fire dancers. Sakura watched with interest, never having seen such a beautiful performance with magic. She wondered how anyone could be so disgusted with magic.

"What do you think?" Syaoran asked.  
She looked up at him and smiled. "It's really nice," she said, "We didn't have anything this spectacular back in my old country."  
"That's not surprising." He said. "We're one of the few countries with magic that weaves it into the arts."  
"It's pretty amazing." Sakura smiled.  
The performance finished, and they moved on, passing several stalls and glancing at their goods.  
Sakura stopped as she felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked around.  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
"It feels like someone is watching me..."  
"Do you want to leave?" he asked.  
"No...I'm probably just being paranoid. Let's go." She pulled on his hand and led him further through the crowd despite her feeling of unease.

The sun was setting by the time they decided to head back to camp. Most people were already sitting around fires and beginning dinner.  
Sakura entered the tent and shrieked.  
Syaoran, who was only moments behind her, rushed in to see what was wrong.  
He immediately spotted what had terrified her.

Lying across the bed was a small child with an arrow through their chest. Tied at the end of the arrow was a slip of paper.

Syaoran hurried Sakura out and shouted for guards. Several rushed over immediately. Most people stopped eating their meals to find out what was going on.  
"Who's been on duty all day?" Syaoran demanded.  
"We have, sir." Two soldiers stepped forwards.  
"Have you seen any suspicious people around camp?" he then asked them.  
They shook their heads. The looks on their faces showed that they knew something was terribly wrong and they would probably get into _a lot_ of trouble.  
"Go get Eriol and Takashi-now. Tell them I'll meet them back here." Syaoran ordered.

The soldiers headed off and Syaoran led Sakura away. They walked for a few minutes and came to a stop. Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo cooking something over a fire.  
"What can I do for you?" she asked.  
"Would you mind if Sakura stayed with you for a while? There's a rather urgent matter I need to tend to." He murmured.  
"Of course. Have you eaten?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.  
Sakura shook her head.

Tomoyo seated Sakura on one of the logs before speaking briefly with Syaoran who filled her in on what had just happened.

Then, he hurried off and Tomoyo sat back down with Sakura. "This will all be sorted out soon, I'm sure." She said softly. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  
"Why would someone do that to a child...?" Sakura whispered.  
"I don't know..." Tomoyo murmured.  
Meiling appeared seconds later. "I heard what happened-are you ok?" she asked Sakura quickly.  
Tomoyo smiled grimly at the medic and Meiling sat down beside them.

It was very late, possibly in the early morning hours, by the time Syaoran came to find Sakura. He looked exhausted.  
"Hey," he murmured, "Do you think you could sleep?"  
Sakura wasn't so sure. The image of that child was burned into her mind. "I don't know." She said quietly.  
"Tomoyo, would you mind if she stayed with you for tonight?" Syaoran asked.  
Tomoyo just smiled, "Of course she can."  
"I'm sorry about this," Syaoran apologised.  
"Where will you be staying?" Sakura asked him.  
"I'll be with some of the other soldiers tonight. Tend to your duties in the medical tent as usual tomorrow." He replied, "I'll come and find you in the morning."  
"What...what will happen with the child...?" she asked.  
"We've buried her." He answered. "We felt that was best."  
She nodded and sighed with relief.  
Syaoran looked to Tomoyo, "Would you mind if I spoke with Sakura privately for a moment?"  
"I'll be back in a few moments." Tomoyo stood and left them alone for a few moments.  
"You should know that there was a message attached to the arrow." He murmured.  
Sakura felt ill. "What was it...?" she asked.  
"It basically says that if we don't give you over, more innocence will die." He said.  
"Oh god..." she whispered.  
"We won't hand you over and we won't let them kill more children, alright? This is hard for me too, but I know how these things will affect you." He said.  
"Then why did you tell me?" she whispered.  
"Because I trust you. I trust that you will help in our fight against them. Don't let them win." Syaoran urged.  
Sakura didn't know what to do. She felt overwhelmed and tired.  
"Ok..." she said.  
He seemed to understand. "Try and get some rest." He leant in and kissed her cheek before turning and leaving.  
Sakura looked at her hands. How could she fight back...?  
"Shall we get some sleep?" Tomoyo asked as she approached.  
Sakura nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble."  
Tomoyo waved it off, "It's fine. Besides, what are friends for?"  
A small smile tugged at Sakura's lips. "Thank you Tomoyo."

...

Sakura hadn't slept too well due to the unfortunate incident, and her work in the medical tent wasn't her best the next day either. Eriol and Meiling were understanding of her situation and only gave her simple tasks. She was grateful and relieved that they were so generous.

Syaoran found her a bit later than he had originally planned. It was a little past noon and he looked utterly exhausted.  
Sakura frowned. "Did you sleep last night?" she asked.  
"No, not really. I was busy trying to pin point the culprit." He confessed tiredly. "I got a few hours this morning though."  
She looked at him sadly. He pulled her into a gentle hug.  
"We'll find whoever did this," he said, "And they'll pay."  
Sakura hoped he was right.  
"We'll be packing up camp and leaving tomorrow to continue moving." Syaoran added, "We think we know where they may have headed."  
"Everyone's moving or just a few of us?" Sakura asked.  
"Everyone. But I'm sending out a small group to track and find the person who did this." Syaoran answered.  
Sakura nodded.  
"I'll let you get back to work." Syaoran smiled and then turned to leave.

Sakura returned to her duties in the medical tent and tried not to think too much about the poor child who had been murdered for the sole purpose of terrifying Sakura and threatening Syaoran. So far, it was working in scaring her.

…

Her day came to an end. Sakura approached their tent but couldn't bring herself to enter, the image of that child still burned into her mind.  
Syaoran stepped out and she made eye contact with him, finding understanding and sympathy reflected in his amber eyes.  
She forced her feet forwards and stepped into the tent. Syaoran joined her.  
The tent was clean.  
"Meiling cleaned everything up last night." He said. "She even changed the bedding."  
Sakura couldn't find the strength to say anything.  
Syaoran took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Dinner will be ready soon." He murmured.  
"Alright," she managed to whisper.  
Syaoran looked at her with worry for a small moment and then moved to sit down. Sakura followed.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.  
She felt a tear drop down her cheek. "I was wondering if that child had any family who were waiting for her," she confessed.  
"We haven't been able to find any relatives who might be looking for her, but that doesn't mean someone isn't looking for her." Syaoran said. "For now, we wait."  
"How do you deal with all of this?" she whispered.  
He smiled grimly. "I grew up with this sort of thing." He said, "There was a time where I thought if I could have just found some way to save these people, then maybe I could have prevented it."  
"What made you change your mind?"  
"I don't know. It was more of a realisation, really. I wasn't responsible for hurting or killing anyone from my country. If I were to blame someone, it would be the people who drew their weapons against them. The people directly responsible for their slaughter." He said gently. "Anyone who would kill an innocent child and then threaten someone else with the body is not human."  
Sakura looked down at her hands and uncurled her fingers to find her nails had cut through her skin again, renewing the wounds.  
Syaoran took her hands and rubbed his thumb over the wounds. It stung a little but not much.  
"I know it hurts," he murmured.  
"The pain isn't that bad," she whispered.  
"I'm talking about you being at the centre of the threat for some unknown reason." Syaoran corrected her as he moved to find a salve he used for minor cuts and sat back down to apply it to her hands.  
"It's hardly your fault that child was killed. They could have used a better means of negotiation, but instead they chose to take their anger out on a child. If you want to blame someone, blame the person that did this."  
She winced as he applied the salve.  
"Rationally, I know you're right, but some part of me still wonders. For the seven years I was held captive, I was always told that it was entirely my fault that those bad things happened to me." She said. "Wounds like that can't just disappear."  
He lifted his eyes to hers, seeing her anguished expression. "I wish I could help." He said softly. "But I can't."  
Sakura leant her head against his shoulder, "You help me more than you know." She whispered.  
Syaoran held her, and they sat in silence for a long time.

...

They left the area and travelled for several days until they decided to settle down in an area with a lot of trees and flat ground. Sakura assisted in helping set up the medical tent before joining Syaoran in their tent that evening.

It was an early night for the both of them, both exhausted from an incredibly long day, though Sakura's sleep remained fragmented as usual, though worse since the night they found the child dead on their bed.

She woke late in the morning and scrambled to get dressed since she was late for her duties in the medical tent. Syaoran was nowhere to be seen and she assumed he was busy with his own duties.

She ate quickly and barrelled out of the tent to hurry to the medical tent, stopping as she saw a person fall to the ground from the corner of her eye. A scream sounded, and she realised the person, a young male soldier, had been shot with an arrow. A woman Sakura assumed to be his mother cried out for him, but it was no use.  
Sakura heard several more screams and then orders being shouted.

It was another attack.

People ran from their pursuers and Sakura leapt to the side as a group of enemy soldiers came running through on the backs of horses, killing anyone they could get.  
She moved to get to her feet and stumbled at the pain in her ankle and leg.  
"There you are." A cruel, rough voice sounded behind her. She rolled over and froze at the site of a familiar and vile face.  
"It's a pity that child had to die." He grinned and showed his yellowed teeth.  
Sakura felt rage course through her veins. "You killed her?" she hissed.  
"Oh, you've learnt to talk back, ay?"  
He grabbed her and moved to pull her with him, but she was faster. She struck her foot out and kicked him in the stomach, winding him, but his grip only tightened.  
He looked at her furiously. "You'll regret doing that." He snarled.  
His eyes widened in shock as a sword pierced through his chest.  
Sakura looked up and spotted Syaoran who removed his sword.  
The brute slid to the floor and Sakura scrambled to get to her feet, pain spiking in her ankle.  
Syaoran led her to the medical tent, "Stay here with Meiling and Eriol," he ordered, "They'll keep you safe."  
"What about you?" she asked.  
"I'll be fine." And that was all he said before hurrying off to defend his camp and people.  
Meiling took her arm and tended to her wounded ankle.  
"I don't understand-why would I be safe here?" Sakura asked with confusion.  
"Eriol will use his magic to keep this tent safe." Meiling explained. "Syaoran will probably use one of his spells to put this attack to a stop."  
"Spells? What-?"

There was the rumbling sound of thunder and everything darkened. There was a bright flash of lightning followed by several claps of thunder and more lightning.

Meiling sighed and shook her head. "Moron." She muttered.  
Sakura swallowed. She was scared.  
"This attack seems strange." Eriol said out loud.  
"How so?" Sakura asked.  
"I'm not really sure." He confessed. "Get ready to start tending to the wounded. You too, Sakura. Think you can handle it?"  
Sakura nodded and stood.  
"Right, let's get to it."

Thankfully due to Syaoran's quick action, there weren't many fatalities and not many wounded. However, the medical team and Sakura as well were still run ragged.  
Syaoran came and found her not long after sundown. He was pale and looked a little ill, worrying Sakura.  
Meiling spotted him and walked over with a cup of some form of medicine and shoved it into his chest.  
"You know what that spell does to you every time you use it." She snapped. "You might be powerful, but it still takes its toll."  
"Thanks." He ignored the rest of her comments and took the cup, quickly swallowing the contents.  
"Does this happen every time you use whatever that spell was?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah."  
She led him over to a seat and he sat down to rest until the medicine kicked in. He leant his head against her side and put his arm around her waist, taking her by surprise.  
She relaxed and released a soft sigh.  
After a moment Syaoran looked up with confusion and she smiled. "Is something wrong?"  
"Be honest with me-are you feeling alright?" he asked.  
It was her turn to be confused. "I feel fine-Meiling saw to my injured ankle."  
She watched as several conflicting emotions crossed his face.  
"Why do you ask...?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
He shook his head, "Sorry. I'm just tired."  
He made brief eye contact with Eriol who smiled.  
"Sakura, would you mind going with Meiling to get some more water from the stream?"  
Sakura nodded, "Sure."  
Meiling picked up two buckets and handed one to Sakura before leaving the tent. Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Syaoran before following her.

They headed down to the stream and gathered the water in silence. Sakura felt like she'd been dismissed from the tent on purpose, and she wanted to know why.  
"I wouldn't try eavesdropping on them if I were you." Meiling said.  
Sakura looked at her with surprise. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
"The look on your face." She answered. "Syaoran will know when you're nearby."  
"How does he know?" Sakura asked, remembering when he had caught her eavesdropping on the interrogation.  
"It's a little hard to explain. To put it simply, he can sense you." She murmured. "But only if you're within a certain radius."  
Sakura stared at the water for a moment. It explained a lot of things, she realised, such as how he seemed to know when she was outside the tent or where she was at certain times.  
"Let's head back." Meiling said.  
Sakura stood and picked up her bucket full of water and pulled it with her, walking back with Meiling in silence.

They entered the tent and Sakura noticed Syaoran wasn't present in the tent. She set the bucket down and Eriol smiled, "You can head back now, if you like."  
"Thank you." Sakura replied. "Where is...?"  
"Syaoran went to lie down for a while. He should be fine by tomorrow afternoon." He answered.  
Sakura nodded. "Alright."  
She headed back, finding Syaoran asleep on the bed when she entered. She smiled, though a little sadly, and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
She wondered what he had wanted to talk to Eriol about, if it was about her, but she knew that he might not answer if she asked.  
She ate alone and soon felt fatigue start to kick in, leading her to bed for the night.

* * *

 **Where do you think the story will go from here? I'm curious.**

 **Well, I'm off to bed!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, here is the next chapter! I've loved reading your reviews, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter (sorry it's shorter than most of the other chapters).**

* * *

Morning arrived quickly much to Sakura's surprise. Syaoran was still asleep, so she checked his temperature and found he seemed to be ok for the most part.  
She stood and dressed herself, ate quietly and then made her way to the medical tent. She saw men and women tending to each other's wounds and Children crying over lost siblings and parents as she made her way through the camp. She felt saddened seeing all the pain and anguish and she couldn't help but feel partly responsible.

She entered the medical tent and moved to start on her duties. Her work kept her mind occupied, at least, but during her breaks she was plagued by those wandering thoughts.  
"Sakura!" Eriol called out.  
She stood and hurried over, "Sorry-I spaced out..." she stopped when she saw Syaoran. His expression was serious and rather cold. "Is something wrong?"  
Eriol smiled, "I'll be letting you off early today."  
She blinked in confusion. "Alright."  
"Come with me." Syaoran murmured.  
He turned and left the tent, and she followed behind. The air felt tense and rather uncomfortable.  
"Are...you feeling alright now?" she asked.  
"I feel fine, thank you for asking." Syaoran answered.

She nibbled her lip. Something was wrong.

They entered their tent and Syaoran sat down. "Have a seat."  
Sakura sat down.  
"Sakura, I need to know about your magic."  
She froze. "I've already told you all that I know." She said.  
He raised his brow, "Have you really?"  
She stayed silent and he sighed heavily.  
"Sakura, I don't know why you feel the need to hide anything from me. I need you to tell me everything-I can't keep letting you off." He said.  
She felt her eyes tear up. She knew he was right, but she was terrified.  
"You need to make a decision. I can't keep you, or my people safe, until you tell me everything." Syaoran said.  
She started shaking and he watched her for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.  
"It's been nearly a year. Why won't you tell me anything?" he whispered.  
"Stop." She whispered, "Please."  
He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I can't."  
"You know almost everything-what more is there I can tell you?" she asked.  
"There is no way you can be a healer. You don't display the right traits, and there have been several instances you've been able to protect yourself." He pushed her.  
"I don't _know_ what I am! There are times where I can just do things-I told you, it's like an instinct." She whispered.  
"How much do the enemy know about your magic?" he asked.  
She shook her head, "I don't know..." she whispered.  
He didn't look so sure. "Sakura..."  
"I don't know." She whispered, "I don't know..."  
He sighed softly. "Very well then."

Syaoran left the tent and she sat in silence, staring at her hands. She needed to make a decision-that was what he had said. She had been thinking about it for a while, and she felt there was only one course of action she could take.

…

Syaoran returned not long after dinner. Sakura looked up from her notes, which had been bound on Syaoran's request as he was getting tired of the large pile of paper constantly lying around.  
"How are things...?" she asked quietly.  
He sighed. "About what you'd expect."  
She returned her focus to her notes.  
"Listen...I'm sorry for getting upset with you earlier. That wasn't fair." He apologised.  
Sakura looked up and smiled, "It's ok. I'm not mad. I understand your frustration-you just want to keep everyone safe."  
Syaoran nodded. "Even so, I feel I may have hurt you. Perhaps not physically, but..."  
She stood and hugged him. "Thank you for worrying about me."  
He returned her embrace and lightly kissed her temple.  
Sakura parted from him when their meal arrived, and she sat down with him. "What will happen with everything now?" she asked.  
"I'll send word to the other kings. We'll probably discuss the attacks at our next meeting again." Syaoran replied.  
"I see," she murmured.  
He smiled, though half hearted, "I highly doubt we'll act just yet. They might not think it's worth it."  
"Why not?" Sakura asked.  
"If they don't think there's an incredibly dangerous threat then they see no point. The enemy doesn't have a weapon to use against us, and we have the advantage with magic, so in their eyes we're doing them a kindness." He shrugged.  
"Weird way of thinking, but ok." She said.  
"It is a bit." He agreed. "What would you do?"  
"I guess my first step would be to try and make some peace treaty with them. Otherwise I don't know-I'm not very well versed in politics." She murmured.  
"A peace treaty? What would you offer?" he asked her with a smile.  
"I don't know." She confessed.  
He set his empty plate aside, "It starts to get more frustrating as you think about it, doesn't it?"  
"It does. How do you deal with it all?" she asked.  
"I try to focus on what's best for the people." He murmured. "I just remembered-there was something I was going to give you when we got back from the market..."

She watched as he stood and walked over to the wooden chest he kept most of his belongings in and opened it, removing a small ornamental box. He walked over and handed it to her.  
"They were my mothers." He said.  
She looked at him curiously before opening the box. Inside was a set of expensive looking earrings. They were a pair of pink crystals in the shape of hearts with gold vines curling around them.  
"Keep them." He said softly.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Very."

She lifted her fingers to her ears for a moment. The sleepers she'd had since she was young were old, so she didn't mind getting rid of them. She removed them and picked up the earrings in the box, putting them in her ears.  
"They suit you," he smiled.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
She felt happy to receive something so precious from him.  
He pulled her to her feet and cupped her cheek, leaning his head against hers.  
They stayed like that for a long time, holding onto each other, until she initiated the first kiss. He kissed her back eagerly and she led him to the bed.

…

Sakura woke well before dawn. Syaoran's arm sat over her waist, so careful not to wake him she carefully untangled herself and sat up.  
She had made up her mind to leave. This was the decision she had made on her own terms and nobody else's.  
She dressed herself for the coming cold and wrapped her fur wrap around her shoulders, securing it with a pin before slipping her feet into her shoes.

She then carefully made her way over to her bag, rummaging through it to make sure she had everything: her notes, a few changes of clothes, some food to tide her over for a little while, her jar of sweets and a few other things, including a map and a letter she had prepared for Meiling and Eriol.

With her bag packed, she hoisted it over her shoulder and gave one last glance over her shoulder to where Syaoran was sleeping peacefully. Eleven months had passed quickly, and Sakura was grateful for Syaoran's understanding about her not wanting to open up about her past, and for his care and protection. But she could not stay any longer.

She forced back her tears and left the tent. The sun had yet to rise and no one was awake to see her leave. She made her way to the medical tent and peered inside, finding the team wasn't present, and left the envelope she had addressed to Eriol and Meiling on the desk inside.

Then, she headed for the forest.

If the ruler from her homeland wanted her so badly, perhaps she could beg him not to hurt the people of her new home. After all these people had done for her, she couldn't let any more of them die.

She entered the forest but stopped as she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to think of an excuse for her being up so early, but when she turned she saw the person she least expected to see, the person she least wanted to see.  
Syaoran stayed where he was. He looked neither angry nor was he in a good mood. "You're leaving then?" he asked.  
She nodded.  
"You don't intend to return, do you?" Syaoran said softly.  
"I don't." Sakura replied. She stepped forward and pulled her ring from her finger, holding it out to him. "You should take this."  
He took the ring and slid it back on her finger. "You'll come back." He said.  
"What makes you so sure?" she asked.  
"It's just a feeling." He smiled. "And when you do come back, you'll tell me everything-from your magic to your past."  
She felt her throat tighten and tears burn her eyes. "Syaoran..."  
He leant into her and kissed her softly on the lips before parting.  
"Why are you letting me go?" she asked.  
"Because this is the first time you've decided to do something for yourself since we got married." He said softly, "Look after yourself."

Sakura couldn't find the strength to say anything. Then, he smiled softly.

"I love you."

She made eye contact with him and saw only sincerity in his deep amber eyes. She tore her gaze away and turned, continuing deeper into the forest. She felt hot tears crawl down her cheeks and forced her feet forward.

She wasn't sure when she had realised it, but she loved her husband dearly. They had been through a lot together and she didn't want to cause him any more pain. She didn't know what he would do or say to everyone about her absence, but she tried to force those thoughts out of her mind.  
The first rays of sunrise warmed her skin, and she continued forwards.

She stopped not long before noon to eat something and pulled out her map. She managed to pin her vague location and figured out where to go from there. It would take weeks to get to the border on foot, she realised, and so she would need to find a way of securing food and other needs.

She rummaged through her bag and frowned as she spotted a small pouch amongst her things. She removed it, finding it was heavy, and opened it to find a small amount of gold coin that would last her for quite a while if she spent it wisely.  
She wondered if Syaoran had somehow slipped it into her bag when they'd said goodbye but decided not to think too much about it.

Having finished eating, Sakura stood and continued walking until it fell dark, when she stopped for the night and picked up again the next day.

She came to a small village several days later. She passed a small group of male travellers as she made her way over to a stall to buy some fruit and other things to eat and hurried off to find a blanket that would keep her warm on the chilly evenings.  
After finishing her errands, she continued making her way north-west.

As she settled down for the evening with a meal of hot bread and cheese and some apple, Sakura looked up at the clear evening skies. She wondered how Syaoran and the others were doing and if they had moved destinations yet. She felt lonely, sitting on her own, and missed the company of her husband.  
"What are you doing out here all alone, miss?"  
Startled, Sakura jumped to her feet and turned to face the person who had spoken.  
She frowned as she met the eyes of a young soldier who had two other companions behind him.  
She didn't recognise their uniforms as belonging to the country, recognising them instead as uniforms of her former country.  
"Stay away from me." She hissed.  
He smirked. "Huh, she recognised us after all. Knew we should've dumped the uniforms."  
"Too bad."  
Sakura frowned, "Who sent you?"  
The soldier shrugged, "Take a guess."  
"Are you here to kill me or to take me back?" Sakura demanded.  
"Well, since you asked, our leader thinks it's better if you die."  
Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't do that.  
She grabbed her bag and kicked embers up into their faces before turning and running quickly. There was no one to save her this time and she had no idea how to use her magic to its fullest potential.  
"Get back here!" he shouted.  
She felt something wrap around her ankle and she fell forwards, landing hard on the forest floor.  
"Got you."

She rolled onto her back and looked up to see her three pursuers glaring down at her. She started to feel pain where her foot had been burned from kicking up the embers. There wasn't much she could do now.  
She closed her eyes and waited. A memory surfaced at that moment, the memory of the looks of worry the people who cared for her wore when she was in trouble.  
"No!" she screamed.  
She heard a shout of pain and without stopping to investigate, she forced herself to her feet and ran as fast as she could.

She stopped when she was sure that she had lost them. Her body felt weak and she felt ill as she dropped to her knees, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Her vision blurred, and she collapsed on the forest ground as she coughed violently. She could taste blood, which wasn't a good sign.

Tears filled her eyes as she realised the irony behind her wanting to live and protecting herself which only led to her body breaking down.

Finally, she blacked out.

* * *

 **So... were you expecting that? Yes? No? Gunna kill me? In other news, I've just been given another set of antibiotics. Hooray :(**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guyssss**

 **I'm being impatient and uploading another chapter. Because I have no self control. And I figured "Hey why not?". So here we are. I'm just going to reply to a guest review, so here we go.**

 **re: Honey's Review: hello there! Thank you for reading. I'll be ok with time, thank you, you're so sweet xD I hope you'll look forward to future chapters to find out the answers to your hopes!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you're all amazing. If I could hug you, I would.**

* * *

Warmth and comfort surrounded her body. Sakura could feel soft sheets beneath her fingers and warm blankets. Her mind was hazy, and she wondered if she was back in camp.  
"Are you awake?" an unfamiliar voice spoke.  
She groaned and opened her eyes, surprised to find herself looking up at a roof of some kind.  
"Oh good-I was worried for a moment."

She turned her head and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing a woman her age with short platinum blonde hair that framed her face with ringlets. Her eyes were azure blue and her skin pale, while her face was a soft oval shape and her cheeks rosy pink. "Have we met...?" Sakura whispered, feeling like she knew this woman's face from somewhere.

The blonde looked at her with mild surprise and then smiled. "You must have me confused with someone else."  
She blinked and realised the woman didn't recognise her at all. "I'm sorry..." she apologised.  
"It's fine, miss. I found you nearby in a rather bad condition-how are you feeling?" she asked.  
"I'm a little sore, but I think I can move..."  
"Ah-don't sit up just yet." She said. "Excuse my asking, but are you married to Syaoran, one of the four kings?"  
She nodded. "How did you know?"  
"The crest on your wedding ring." The blonde confessed.  
Sakura lifted her left hand to look at her wedding ring, finding engraved in the surface a small crest. She'd never noticed it before.  
"I have your belongings. They're at the end of the bed if you need them." She explained kindly.  
"Thank you for taking care of me." Sakura said.

She turned her head and froze with fear as she saw a crystallised plush toy sitting beside her head.

"Ah, that. Yuna made it to siphon off some of the magic your body seems to be absorbing." She explained.  
"I don't understand..." Sakura said.  
"You seem to be what our kind call a vessel." An unfamiliar voice explained.  
The woman looked over and smiled. "Yuna-that was quick."

The man who had entered the room had short black hair and his eyes were a deep shade of violet. He was tall and wore a purple shirt with black pants, and in his hands, he was carrying a tray with some medicine on it.

"A what?" Sakura blinked in confusion.  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Vessels usually absorb the magic around themselves without being aware of it. Do you know much about magic...? I'm assuming you had lessons when you were younger."  
Sakura shook her head. "I grew up in the neighbouring country and was imprisoned when I turned thirteen. I came here a year ago..." she explained.  
"I see. Well, vessels are unique and incredibly rare to find. Generally, if they don't learn how to use their magic, their body breaks down over a period of time and they die."  
Sakura felt her stomach do an uncomfortable flip. "Um...if that's the case, then how long do I have?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Four months at most, I'd say. But if you learn how to control your magic, you should be fine." Sakura gripped the sheet in her hands. She didn't know who could possibly teach her.

"A vessel's body is also compromised when they release sudden and large amounts of magic in one burst. Is that what happened to you earlier?" he asked curiously.  
Sakura nodded, "I think so..."  
"May I ask your name?"  
"It's Sakura." She replied softly.  
"Well Sakura, I won't ask you why you're so far away from home, but you're welcome to stay for a little while until you're better." He offered.  
"Thank you..." Sakura murmured.  
"Would you like something to eat?" the woman asked as she stood.  
"Yes, please." She replied.  
She disappeared from the room leaving her alone with the man, and she sighed.

A vessel.

It made sense.  
She wondered if this stranger could tell her anything else about her abilities.  
She never thought she'd find herself wanting to live so desperately. She wanted a life with Syaoran. But that couldn't happen if she couldn't learn how to control her magic.  
Something warm slid down her cheek.

A few moments later the blonde returned with a bowl and a spoon for Sakura. She sat up, still dressed in her dress, and took the bowl from her as she thanked her.  
Looking around the room she found it was small with some draws against the wall and a neat rug on the wooden floor.  
"I'm afraid I'm no good at healing magic, so it might take a few days for you to heal." The woman said.  
"My body usually heals wounds pretty quickly, so you're probably right." Sakura replied with a small smile. The soup reminded her of her first meal with Syaoran.  
"My name is Akiho. I'm sorry I neglected to mention it earlier. This is Yuna-he looks after me." She spoke. "If you'd like a bath, I don't mind drawing one for you."  
"That would be wonderful, thank you." Sakura felt her face grow warm with embarrassment. She hadn't bathed in a while.  
Akiho turned and headed off to prepare her bath while she ate. She lifted her hand to her ear and smiled as she felt the earrings beneath her fingers.

Sakura finished eating and grabbed her bag to remove her spare clothes. Her fur wrap had been folded neatly next to her bag.  
Akiho entered the room with a smile, "Everything is prepared for you. Take your time-don't feel the need to rush." She said.  
Sakura nodded, "I hope I'm not imposing..."  
"Not at all. We occasionally have patients stay here, so we have a few rooms available." She reassured her.  
She pushed back the covers and stood, walking over and handing her the bowl.  
"It's just down the hall, the room on the end to your right." Akiho pointed her down the hall and she thanked the pair again.

After bathing, Sakura was ordered to stay in bed until she had fully recovered. She didn't mind-she kept herself occupied by reading her notes and quizzing herself. Four days passed quickly, and she was soon back on her feet, but she didn't know what to do next.  
She stared at her notes for a long while as she sat on the edge of the bed, not noticing Yuna had entered the room.  
"Oh-are you studying to become a medic?" he asked curiously.  
She looked up and met his violet eyes. "Yes. The workload is hard, but I really love it."  
He smiled. "You seem troubled."  
Sakura hesitated. "I... Thank you for everything you've done for me these past few days, I really appreciate it, but I'm afraid I don't have any way of paying you." She confessed.  
Yuna just smiled. "You don't need to worry. We won't charge someone we chose to bring here."  
"Thank you very much." Sakura replied gratefully. "Would...you happen to know where I could learn how to use my magic? I don't want to die..."  
Yuna sighed gently. "I've thought about it, and if you'd like, you could stay here until you're able to control your magic."  
She blinked in surprise. "But-are you sure that's ok?"  
"It's quite alright. I'll warn you-it will be hard and I won't go easy on you." He replied.  
Sakura was speechless. She felt dumb, sitting with her mouth hanging open. "I'm used to a hard workload-I think I can do it."  
He smiled, "I'm sure you'll do fine."  
"Um-I know I'm only training to be a medic, but if I can help you or Akiho with anything, I'd really like to." Sakura said.  
"Alright, you can help me mix medicines when I get the orders." He replied. "We'll start your training tomorrow, if that suits you?"  
Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much."  
"You're very welcome." He replied kindly.

...

Training started at dawn. Sakura found herself standing in a large meadow within the forest they were staying in and looked rather calm. She had no idea what her training would entail, but she was determined to see it through. Akiho sat nearby and gave Sakura a cheerful wave. Sakura timidly waved back.  
"The first step will be mental exercises." Yuna explained. "There are different forms of magic-magic you can perform with spells, or magic created by mental imagery."  
"Wouldn't I be better off using spells then?" she asked.  
"Not necessarily. Spells you often have to prepare for-mental imagery you can just think of what you want, and it should happen." He explained. "I'm surprised no one has told you any of this."  
She lowered her eyes. "I refused to tell anyone about my magic. I didn't want anything to do with it."  
"Would you mind giving me some background information about what you've been able to do in the past?" he asked. "It would make things easier to explain."  
Sakura thought back to what she could do. She hated remembering her past, but it was necessary.  
"My body heals wounds faster...I can deflect attacks when I'm under a great deal of stress. Animals seem to like me." She shrugged. "I don't really know what I can do."  
Yuna looked thoughtful. "Well, when you were in danger of having your life threatened, you wanted to protect yourself or some thing. That would have manifested in some way."  
"So, like some kind of force field or a shield...?" she asked, remembering the times she protected herself.  
"Yes."  
"So, what do I need to do...?" she asked.  
He smiled, "During those times in the past, you released a lot of magic power all at once and your body couldn't keep up. Your mind needs to be focused and steady, and this is especially important for a vessel. If you're unfocused and unsteady and make one simple mistake that causes you to release too much power at once, that could be the end of your life."  
Sakura looked uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do.  
"To help prevent sudden accidents from occurring, you should wear this bracelet."  
Yuna handed her a silver bangle which she slid onto her wrist.  
"What will it do?" Sakura asked.  
"Similar to that bear that I asked Akiho to keep beside you, it should absorb any excess magic you'll use." He explained.  
"I see..."  
"Now, let's get started."

He started her on meditation. She was to clear her mind, which she found difficult, her mind often wandering off when she needed to focus. Yuna watched her closely, telling her off when she got too carried away.  
"Focus." He said for the umpteenth time.  
"Sorry." She apologised.  
Sakura wished she could figure out how to clear her mind-she was starting to feel impatient.  
Yuna sighed gently, "Let's take a break for lunch. You must be starving."  
Her stomach growled, and she blushed. "I think that would be good." She replied.  
"Would you mind lending me a hand?" Akiho asked as she approached.  
"Sure-I'd be happy to." She smiled and followed her back to the house.

They worked on preparing lunch together. Sakura remembered when she was young and would help her mother and father out sometimes in the kitchen. She felt a pang of sadness as she remembered she could never see them again.  
"What are you thinking about?" Akiho asked.  
"My parents..." she murmured. "They were murdered the day I was imprisoned."  
"I'd heard that the neighbouring country weren't too kind to anyone with magic, even if they were born and raised in those lands." Akiho replied. "I can't even begin to imagine what they forced you into."  
She lowered her knife to pause cutting up the fruit. "Syaoran guessed some of what they did to me...but I couldn't bring myself to tell him everything else."  
"That's not a bad thing. I don't think you should force yourself to tell anyone until you're ready. Whether that takes months or years, don't feel forced to say anything." Akiho explained kindly. "I'm sure he understands that more than anyone else around you."  
Sakura nodded. "Though...he was really upset when I couldn't tell him about my magic. I'm not entirely sure why."  
"I don't know. Maybe that's something you can ask him when you get back." She suggested.  
"Maybe..."  
"Have you finished cutting the pineapple?" Akiho asked.  
"Oh-hang on."  
Sakura quickly finished what she was doing and handed her the bowl of sliced fruit.

...

After spending her day meditating and still unable to clear her mind, Sakura sat exhausted in the room she was staying in. She was getting ready to go to sleep when there was a knock at her door. She answered it to find Yuna holding an old leather-bound book.  
"I guessed you might be wondering about what vessels are, so when you feel up to it, try reading this book." He explained.  
She took it and smiled, "Thank you."  
"Sleep well."  
She closed the door and looked at the book in her hands. It looked old and some of the pages were discoloured, but the writing was fine.  
She walked over to the bed and sat down, deciding to read a couple of pages before going to sleep.

Sakura woke at dawn. She didn't realise she'd fallen asleep, and the book was still open beside her.  
She closed it and moved to get up and dressed to start another day of training.

Yuna was out in the kitchen preparing breakfast and he looked up as she entered. "Good morning," he greeted.  
"Good morning," she replied with a smile.  
He started to boil water for making tea. "I made up a schedule last night to help divide things up a little." Yuna explained.  
"That was a good idea." Sakura said.  
"I thought we could focus on medicine in the mornings, and then magic in the afternoon. Would that be easier for you?"  
Sakura nodded agreement, "I think that would be a great idea."  
He smiled, "Great."

Akiho sluggishly made her way into the kitchen and tripped on the table leg, much to her embarrassment.  
"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.  
Akiho nodded quickly, "Yes! I'm sorry to worry you! I'm not very good with mornings."  
Sakura smiled, "I never used to be either."  
"Shall we eat?" Yuna asked.

The three of them sat down and ate their meal before starting on a day's work. Sakura found it wasn't much different from working in the medical tent-she helped to mix different remedies and assisted in delivering some of the medicines. As they walked through the forest Sakura looked to the blonde, "Do you do this every day?" she asked.  
"There are certain things that need to be delivered on certain days. Most days we deliver medicines, but there are quiet days too." Akiho answered with a smile.

They continued walking until they came to a small village with no more than 200 citizens. It was a neat little village with small houses and small stores. It overflowed with various plant life and greenery.

"Up here." Akiho said, turning up a path.  
Sakura followed her as they made their way up to the gates. Akiho opened it and held it open for Sakura, who hurried through, and walked to the door.  
Several moments after she knocked, a young woman not much older than Sakura answered the door.  
"Oh, it's good to see you, Akiho. How are you?" she asked cheerfully.  
"I'm quite well, thank you Lyra." She replied.  
Her hazel eyes landed on Sakura, "Who is this? A family member?" she asked.  
"Oh no-this is Sakura; Yuna will be taking her on as his apprentice for a time." Akiho explained.  
"Pleased to meet you." Sakura greeted, twisting her ring so the crest would be hidden.  
Lyra smiled, "Good luck in your studies."  
"Thank you," Sakura replied with a smile.  
"Here's this months' medicine. Let me know if anything arises." Akiho handed her a box and Lyra thanked her before closing the door.  
Sakura followed Akiho down the path and closed the gate behind herself.  
"Was the medicine for her? She seems so young." Sakura murmured.  
"No, it was for her five-year-old son." She replied. "He has a chronic pain condition which makes it hard for him to move around."  
"Oh...I see..."  
"The medicine helps, but it's not a cure."

Sakura remembered when she was young and still living with her parents. They had treated so many patients, but the ones that she still remembered were severe cases.  
"My parents once treated a small child who had an illness that ate away at her body. She was in so much pain and it was terrifying to watch, knowing my parents couldn't help." She said quietly.  
"Sounds like a disease the poor child was born with." Akiho murmured.  
"Yeah..."  
"Today you'll meet most of the customers, so next time you can help deliver the medicine." she changed topic.  
Sakura nodded.

They made their way around the small village, delivering the medicine and returned to the house in the forest in time for lunch. After eating, they headed outside to start Sakura's training once more.

Sakura started awake as something came down on her shoulder. She looked up and spotted Yuna, "you can wake up now."  
"I'm sorry." She apologised.  
"It's fine. Try again."  
Sakura sighed heavily. It was exhausting and frustrating, trying to clear her mind completely. But, she needed to get it right.

…

She returned to the house later that night having made no more progress. She ate and made her way to her room for the night, picking up the book Yuna had leant her and opened it up.  
She read through the pages with ease thanks to having to read all those medical texts from Eriol and found herself re-reading some of the pages to fully understand what it was saying.  
A knock distracted her, and she looked up. "Oh-come in..."  
Akiho opened the door and stepped inside, "I thought you might like something warm to drink."  
Sakura smiled, "Thank you." She replied as she took the mug.  
"Is there anything you don't understand?" she nodded to the book in her hands.  
"I think I'm understanding most of it." Sakura replied.  
"If there's anything you don't understand, feel free to ask." Akiho said kindly.  
She nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate it."  
"I'll leave you be, then. See you tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow." She replied.

She quietly closed the door behind herself and Sakura returned her attention to the pages in front of her. She read slowly as she sipped her drink, setting it to the side to let the information sink in. She sat in thought for a long time as she mulled over the information, trying to apply her knowledge to her own abilities in an attempt to make sense of it all. Sakura sighed and placed the empty mug on her bedside table along with the book and climbed into bed.

The next few days weren't much different; Sakura assisted Akiho and Yuna in the mornings with mixing remedies and trained in the afternoons. Before she realised, nearly two weeks had passed, and she'd made no progress with her magic training.  
She sat on her bed, frustrated, and stared at the book in front of her.  
She still had no clue what she needed to do.  
"Guess I'll just try again tomorrow." She muttered to herself as she lay down.  
She calmed herself down and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 **So we have some answers now. Sort of? Hahaha, what did you think?**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll probably end up updating sometime within the next four days. There's ten chapters to go.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter, as promised! Once again, replying to a guest review.  
** **Honey: Regarding your questions about Sakura, I hope they'll all be cleared up in the future chapters! I've added some content about Syaoran and the group, though it isn't a great deal as this story does focus mostly on Sakura and her journey xD Thanks for the review!**

* * *

The next afternoon she hadn't much luck either. She sighed heavily and looked to Yuna, "I don't think I'll ever be able to clear my head the way you want me to." She said.

"I don't expect you to fully grasp the concept just yet, Sakura." He said kindly. "It does take time."  
"Is there some kind of hint or something that could help me?" she asked desperately.  
"The key is to let go. Let go of your anger and fear." He replied.  
Sakura felt confused, "I don't understand."  
"When you treat a patient who is severely wounded, do you let your fear control you?" he asked instead.  
"No...I try and focus on how to help him and not let my fear take over. I can't help them if..." she suddenly realised. "I can't help them if I can't think clearly."  
He smiled, "You're one step closer to understanding what you need to do."

A shout sounded somewhere in the distance.

"Sounds like your pursuers are looking for you again." Yuna commented.  
"They're still alive...?" she asked.  
"You mean you killed them?" he asked incredulously.  
She shook her head. "No-well, I don't know. I deflected their attack or something before running away."  
"Who are they?" Akiho asked curiously from where she sat.  
"Soldiers from the neighbouring country sent to kill me..." she murmured.  
The pair both looked confused. "Odd that they'd come for you specifically." Yuna murmured.  
"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She apologised, expecting to be asked to leave.  
"Well, they won't find you here-my guess is they're lost in some kind of maze at the moment." He smiled.  
It was her turn to look confused. "Maze?"  
"I have a barrier set up so that people with ill intentions can't find us." He explained.  
"That's amazing!" Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Oh, thank you, but it's a fairly easy spell." Yuna replied.  
"So...they won't be able to find me?" she asked hopefully, almost desperately.  
"They won't." Akiho assured her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and returned to her meditating. She listened to the sound of the trees and the rustle of creatures scavenging for food, and she could hear the flow of water. She felt at peace with their whispers and continued to listen.  
She sensed life all around her. Life that gave its protection to those it held dear.  
"What do you sense?" he asked.  
"The spirits of the forest... the trees, the plants and the animals, and the water." She replied gently.  
"That's impressive." He smiled.  
Whispers brushed against Sakura, welcoming her and praising her.  
"They...want to welcome me." She murmured.  
"Because you can hear their voices when others can't." He said.  
"Is this what you wanted me to do by clearing my mind?" she asked.  
"Yes. If you open your mind to the life around you, they'll be more inclined to help you. Often, a vessel acts as a mediator between those whose voices can't be heard and other magicians." Yuna explained. "Vessels also put these spirits at ease."  
"Is that why animals often seem to like me?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes." He said, "I would assume so."  
Sakura sat in thought.  
"If you can clear your head in any situation just like you have now, you'll be more focused and calm when utilising your magic." Yuna further explained.  
"But...I still don't know how to steadily release my magic." She murmured.  
He smiled, "We'll start on learning that tomorrow. It could be dangerous though-there may be times where you release too much magic all at once."  
"So as a result, my body might not cope." She murmured as she furrowed her brows.  
"Yes, but that bracelet should help a little." He nodded to her wrist.  
She nodded, "I can do this."  
He smiled, "Good to hear." He said, "Shall we head back now? You must be tired."  
Sakura nodded and stood. She wouldn't back away from this-if she didn't learn how to use her magic, she would die, but if she wasn't careful during her training, it could also have severe consequences. But she didn't let that scare her.  
She _would_ get through this!

They walked back to the house in comfortable silence. Sakura felt happy, knowing she had achieved the first step after what had felt like a frustrating few weeks.  
"Have you finished that book I gave you?" Akiho asked curiously.  
"Oh-not yet. I still have a few pages." Sakura replied.  
"Are you understanding everything?" she asked.  
She frowned in thought. "Now that you mention it...there was this one part I didn't quite understand."  
"What was it?" Yuna inquired.  
"It was a chapter on how a vessel takes on others pain without realising it." She murmured.  
"I see. How do you think that might relate to you?"  
Sakura shrugged. "I can take on other people's wounds..."  
"You mean physical wounds, yes?"  
She nodded.  
"You take on people's suffering. For example, when you take on a persons' wounds, you take away their pain. But you also take on the wounds to the heart, or soul, as well." Yuna explained.  
"I don't know how to deal with that." She worried. "How do I sort my feelings from someone else's?"  
"I think you already subconsciously do so." He replied. "But I wouldn't be surprised if the feelings and emotions you took on in prison affected you drastically."  
Sakura gnawed at her lip anxiously and Akiho smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure when the time comes, you'll know which feelings are yours and which ones aren't."  
"You think so?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
Sakura smiled. She felt a lot better after discussing the topic with her mentor and new friend. She had learned so much in the small period she'd been there, and she was glad she was still learning.

…

No one was overly pleased with Syaoran, not since Sakura had left. Meiling was _fuming_ , absolutely pissed that he had just let her go so easily. When they had moved locations, the woman had screamed at him and hit him several times, worried that Sakura wouldn't be able to find her way back if they moved.  
But, Sakura had her reasons and he wasn't going to hold her back. She needed to discover some things for herself to understand what she truly wanted.  
The young king sat at the table staring at nothing, his mind lost in thought.  
"Sir?"  
He looked up and met Tomoyo's gentle gaze. She harboured no anger towards him, her eyes showing only deep understanding.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked, although tired.  
She nodded to the chair, "Do you mind if I sit?"  
"Go ahead."  
Tomoyo sat herself down and watched him for a brief moment before speaking up. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"  
"Yes, I am." He replied honestly.  
She smiled. "That's only natural, I suppose. I think we all forget it's the hardest on you."  
He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to elaborate.  
"I don't think Meiling is really angry at you. I think she's just upset and frustrated that she didn't feel truly welcome here." Tomoyo explained. "We all are."  
Syaoran sighed heavily. "It's not that she didn't feel welcome here, Tomoyo."  
She waited for him to continue. Her expression remained calm and didn't challenge his words.  
"She started to love this place a while ago…I'm not sure when she realised it herself, though. She left exactly because she felt so welcome here, so accepted, and she couldn't bear seeing the people who cared for her so dearly be hurt by the enemies who are after her." He explained.  
Tomoyo was quiet, but her expression showed deep understanding. She smiled sadly, "So she made the decision to leave."  
He nodded. "But…I'm sure she'll come back."  
"You really have a lot of faith in her, don't you?" she smiled knowingly.  
"Of course I do." He retorted.

Eriol stepped in and raised his brow. "Am I interrupting something?"  
Tomoyo gave him a pointed look and stood. "No. We were discussing Sakura." She replied.  
"Ah." He murmured, "And how _are_ you coping with her leaving?"  
"I will be fine. Are you here for a reason, or just to annoy me?" Syaoran responded.  
Tomoyo and Eriol both looked at each other and shrugged.  
"We're running low on medicinal supplies, so I have to leave to go to the nearest town to get some." Eriol explained.  
Syaoran nodded, "Alright." He murmured, "By the way, how is Meiling?"  
"She's still brooding, but I imagine she'll forgive you at some point." Eriol replied with a small shrug. "Why don't you try talking to her?"  
"You know what she's like." Syaoran murmured, "I'll just give her some space."  
"I'll leave you two to chat." Tomoyo smiled, and then turned to leave.

Eriol sat down as Syaoran stood to pick something up from the other side of the tent.  
"You're planning something, aren't you?" the medic stated, more than asked.  
Syaoran nodded. "I'll be sending out a message to the scouts investigating in the country Sakura came from."  
"Alright…what kind of message?"  
"I want them to find out what they want with Sakura-why it has to be her, specifically. But if they can't, then knowing what they plan to do will give us time to plan a counter attack." Syaoran murmured.  
"I see. Well, that would be favourable." Eriol said, "We already have quite a bit of information about the country already-about how it's so unstable."  
Syaoran nodded. "When the time comes, we can probably use that to our advantage."  
Eriol stood, "Alright. I'll leave you to do that, then. See you in a few days."  
Syaoran nodded, and Eriol left.

Left alone, Syaoran stared at the space on his bed where Sakura would usually sleep. He tore his eyes away and left the tent, heading out to send his message off.

…

Sakura finished off the final few pages that were left of the book that night and set it to the side before climbing into bed. As she lay there, her thoughts returned to thinking about those dear to her; she wondered if they were safe and where they had moved to-if they had moved.

She lifted her hand to the earrings in her ears and smiled softly. She treasured the gifts she had been given by Syaoran-it had been a very long time since she had received a gift from anyone, and he had been the first to give her something in her new home. Even though she had lost her blood relatives, she didn't feel alone any longer. She had him with her, and she always would, and that put her at ease.  
She closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, waking in the morning feeling well rested.

...

The next step in her training involved her learning how to limit the amount of magic she released at once to help prevent her from having any more accidents where she overwhelmed her body. The exercise she had been given wasn't easy, but it wasn't terribly difficult either, according to Yuna. She was to create a flower from the crystal in her hand-a single flower.  
Due to the risks involved, Yuna would be watching carefully. And due to the risks involved, Akiho would spend her time in the cottage working on various medicines to keep herself out of harms way.

She stood, concentrating her energy and thoughts into the crystal. It was her fourth attempt in the last four weeks. Her first try had gone drastically wrong and she'd needed a lot of medical attention, keeping her in bed for quite some time. The next two weren't any better.

She jumped with surprise as she felt something by her feet and looked down to see a small number of crystal flowers around her.  
"Well, at least you have a little more control." Yuna smiled. "How are you feeling this time?"  
She sighed, "I'm ok for now. I'm sure it will hit soon, though."  
"At least you aren't coughing up large amounts of blood." He pointed out. "Even so, let's leave it at that for now and continue again tomorrow."  
Sakura nodded. "Alright."  
"Once you've mastered this, I can teach you how to use your magic in battle." Yuna smiled.  
"Really?" she asked almost a little excitedly.  
"Yes."

After a long pause, she looked at her hands. "Will this really help me to live?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes, it should." He replied. "It will also allow you to safely carry a child to term."  
First, she felt startled by his words, but then it turned to confusion. "Why wouldn't I be able to do that now?" she asked.  
"If you think about it, your body has been breaking down and restoring itself each time you used your magic, and with that unstable state it would make sense that you wouldn't be able to." He explained.  
"I guess that does make sense..." she murmured.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed that since you're married, you'd be concerned about that." Yuna apologised.  
She smiled quickly, "Honestly I've never given it much thought. But it is relieving to know that."  
"How about we start on dinner?" he suggested. "I was thinking a stew."  
"Sounds great." Sakura replied cheerfully, but she hardly felt cheerful at all.

After eating her meal Sakura sat alone in her room, lost in thought. She remembered a few instances where Syaoran had discussed something with Eriol in regards to her, and she was afraid to think of what it had been.  
But, as she thought about it, it started to make too much sense, and she started to feel overwhelming emotions.

A knock sounded at her door and Akiho entered after a moment. She gently closed the door and walked over to Sakura's bed, sitting down.  
"Are you ok? You seem distressed." Akiho asked with concern.

"I... Earlier today, I had a conversation with Yuna-he told me about how if this training worked, I would be able to carry a child to term, and it got me thinking is all." She murmured.  
"Thinking about what?" Akiho asked softly.

Sakura fidgeted. "A while back, I got infected with a poison from a plant. My body developed the worst form of illness, and I ended up in a coma for a month." She confessed. "When I woke, Syaoran would talk to Eriol about me while I wasn't listening, and I was watched closely for a while. At first, I assumed it was just because I'd been unconscious for a month, but then a little while later the camp was attacked-Syaoran came to the medical tent afterwards, and as he held me it was as if he had noticed something was wrong. I hadn't been hurt, but he asked me if I was feeling ok, and then I was dismissed from the tent while he spoke with Eriol alone."

Akiho watched her for a moment. "Do you believe you miscarried those two times?" she asked.  
Tears burned Sakura's eyes and her throat felt tight. "If I did, and Syaoran knew, then he kept it to himself to spare me the pain." She sobbed.  
"I see... Yes, that does seem like something he would do, but it's possible you might be misinterpreting things." Akiho said kindly.  
Sakura wasn't sure anymore. "I don't know..."  
"Give yourself some time to think." she suggested. "Perhaps it will help. And if you decide to go back, then maybe ask him yourself."  
Sakura furrowed her brow. "But…"  
Akiho reached out to place a gentle hand over Sakura's, and she smiled. "It's up to you, of course. But it might help to put your mind at ease."

Sakura nodded and Akiho stood, "I'll leave you to rest. Yuna said you'd had a long day with your training." She said, "Can I get you anything?"  
Sakura shook her head and smiled at the young woman, "Thank you for letting me talk with you. I feel a little better already."  
Akiho returned her smile, "If you ever need to talk, then I'm always happy to listen." She said.

She walked over to the door and stepped out of the room, though not before glancing over her shoulder with concern.

...

After helping Yuna and Akiho mix medicines in the morning, Sakura focused on her training in the afternoon. She tried to recall what she had done the day before to lessen her output of magic, and then focused on the crystal sitting in the palm of her hand.

Sakura pictured a single flower, and then imagined it slowly growing. She felt something heavy in her hand and opened her eyes-she looked down and smiled. The crystal had transformed into a daisy, though it wasn't overly perfect. It still looked a bit deformed in places, but it was definitely progress.  
She offered it to her mentor who took it from her palm to examine it.  
"How do you feel? Tired? Ill?" Yuna asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "I feel fine."  
He looked back to the crystal, thinking. "Hmm. Well, you're almost there. Have another try. But as soon as you feel tired or ill, you need to stop."  
"Is there a specific sign to know when I should stop?" she asked curiously.  
"As a general rule, it's when you start to feel tired. Has Syaoran ever used a spell where he's been unwell for a short period of time after?" Yuna asked.  
Sakura nodded, "One time when the camp was attacked."  
"I see. Well, it's pretty much the same for most magicians." He explained. "But for you, it's better if you gradually release magic over a period of time. You know what happens when you release a large amount in a quick uncontrolled burst."  
Sakura nodded her understanding. "Alright."  
He gave her another crystal and she tried.

And tried.

And tried again.

"Once more," she murmured. "I can do this."  
"It should be safe for you to try again. Go ahead." Yuna smiled.  
She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then, she tried once more.  
She imagined the flower and every detail its petals held. She imagined the stem and its leaves with its veins.  
She imagined it growing slowly until it bloomed, opening her eyes when Yuna praised her.  
Sitting in her palm was a perfect flower detail for detail.  
She smiled, happy she finally achieved her goal.

Then, he took it and shattered it.

"Your next step-piece it back together."  
Sakura stared at him with a mixture of surprise and hurt, which was quickly replaced by understanding.  
"I should have asked this at the start of the exercise, but what is this supposed to teach me?" she asked.  
"Some control over your output of magic. At the beginning you couldn't control it as well, however now you can make a single flower instead of an entire field." He explained.  
Sakura nodded. "I see. So, I just need to piece it back together?"  
He nodded.  
"I think I can keep going for a little longer. I don't feel tired yet." Sakura smiled. "Could I keep going?"  
"If you feel safe doing so." Yuna replied.  
She nodded, and then tried to focus on piecing the flower back together again.  
"Remember, this is an image exercise. You need to picture it coming together." He reminded her.  
"Alright." Sakura nodded with determination.

She pictured the shattered flower and tried to imagine it piecing itself back together. She could feel a few of the shards moving, but they weren't doing much except for quivering.  
Soon, she started to feel fatigue. "This is harder than I thought it would be." She confessed.  
Yuna smiled. "That's not too surprising. Think about your other lessons and try to apply your current knowledge to this task."  
Sakura looked thoughtful. "Alright... I'm starting to feel tired though."  
"We'll continue tomorrow, then." He said as he stood.  
"Will we be delivering medicines tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Yes, that's the plan for the morning." He replied.  
"Would it be ok if I bought myself some material and sewing needs? I shouldn't take too long." Sakura asked.  
"Sure, I don't mind." Yuna smiled.  
"Thank you." Sakura smiled in response.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone. Once again, thanks for the reviews! I personally feel that this chapter is kind of boring, but i guess those sorts of chapters pop up every now and then, no matter the story. At least it's not Lord of the Rings, and you're reading about them walking over mountains and doing nothing else for sixteen chapters LOL.**

 **Honey: Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me! I don't think you sound impatient at all, I love reading what you're curious about as I sit here and laugh evilly because I know exactly what's going to happen :P hahaha. I remember I got really emotional writing chapter sixteen as well. I had to take frequent breaks to get my head back on track.**

* * *

Their day started early the next morning. Sakura was up before dawn and had packed away the medicines in a basket with Akiho while Yuna prepared breakfast for the three of them. After eating and cleaning up the dishes, they headed out to begin their day.  
Yuna came to a stop not far from the village. "Do you remember where each of the houses are?" he asked Sakura.  
Sakura nodded. "I made a few little reminders to help me remember."  
"Alright. Why don't we meet up in the town square when we're done?" he suggested.  
"Sure."  
"See you a bit later then," he smiled, and then headed off.

Akiho smiled cheerfully, "How about I take the route along the riverbank?"  
"Alright, I'll do the houses around the wheat fields." Sakura agreed.  
The blonde nodded. "I'll see you later then! I think we'll probably end up eating lunch while we're in town again."  
Akiho then took off in the direction towards the river, leaving Sakura on her own. She looked to her basket and smiled, moving to deliver the medicines.

Sakura finished her task quickly and made her way to the market, finding the stall she needed and purchasing what she needed before Heading to the town square to meet with Yuna and Akiho.  
She spotted the pair at the edge of the fountain and walked over, "I hope you weren't waiting too long."  
"It's fine. How did you go?" Yuna replied.  
"I think I did alright. I was a little nervous." She confessed.  
"You'll get used to it with time. Were they kind?" he then asked.  
Sakura nodded, "Yes, no one was rude. Here's the money, by the way."  
Yuna shook his head. "You've earned that money yourself. Keep it."  
Sakura looked surprised. "Thank you..."  
"Shall we eat lunch and then head back?" Akiho suggested.  
Sakura nodded, "Sure. I'm starving."  
"It is tiring work." Akiho agreed, "Here."

Lunch consisted of simple sandwiches and some hot herbal tea. After allowing it to settle, the three headed back to the cottage, and Sakura returned to her magic training where she once again attempted to piece the shattered flower back together.  
She pictured the flower and focused her magic into the crystal, focusing on the image in her mind.  
Sakura remembered what Yuna had said about applying her knowledge from previous lessons and tried to think of what she had learnt.  
She sighed irritably as she couldn't think of anything.  
"What's bothering you?" Yuna asked. Akiho was once again sitting on a nearby rock, reading Alice in Wonderland.  
"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about applying the knowledge from my other lessons. But I keep coming up blank." Sakura said.  
He smiled, "What did I have you do last time?"  
She frowned, "create a flower from a crystal."  
"And what did you do to achieve your goal?" he prompted her.  
"I had to picture the flower I wanted."  
"Yes, but just picturing it didn't give you the perfect result, did it?" Yuna reminded her.  
She shook her head. "No, it wasn't until I pictured it very clearly... oh."  
"You seem to have figured out one part. What about the control of your magic?"  
"I tried to use the amount of magic I thought would suit the task..." she murmured.  
"Well, now that you've thought about it, have another go." He smiled.

Sakura nodded and returned her attention to the crystal shards in her hand, keeping the information in her mind.  
She pictured the flower, detail for detail, piecing itself back together as she focused her magic.  
The shards flew together, recreating the flower and the cracks disappearing.

"Well done." He praised her. "Each night before bed I want you to practice this exercise until it requires no effort at all. To others, this is a fairly simple task, but for you it's still quite difficult." He added.  
Sakura looked at the flower. "Alright..."  
"I'll have you do some more reading as well, it will help to know the theory behind what you're doing. I'll also start you on drawing magic from the spirits of the world around you."  
"As in from the forest and water or animals?" Sakura asked curiously.  
"Yes. If you so desired, you could ask the animals for help in a desperate situation or you could draw on the power of nature. You even more so as you are a vessel." Yuna explained.  
Sakura was curious about her magic and just how far she could go with it. She still didn't fully understand what it meant to be a vessel.  
"I see..."  
"Are you worried?" he asked.  
Sakura shook her head, "No, I guess I'm still getting used to it...the magic, I mean."  
He smiled, "I understand."  
"Should I keep practicing with this for now?" she asked.  
Yuna nodded, "See if you can shatter it yourself, this time."  
"Alright." Sakura smiled, and set herself to work.

After a long afternoon of training, Sakura placed her crystal flower on her desk before sitting down on her bed. She was exhausted and worried she may have gone a little overboard.  
Once again, her thoughts returned to Syaoran and her friends, all of whom she missed dearly.  
It was hard to believe three months had passed since she'd left. If she knew where they might be located, she would send a letter to her husband.  
"Sakura, would you be able to help with preparing dinner?" Akiho called out from the other side of the door.  
Sakura stood, "I'll be out in a minute." She replied.

She heard her leave and with a soft sigh, left the room to help the two with making dinner.

...

Three days later Sakura woke to find that Yuna had packed a cart out the front of the cottage. Confused, she asked what was happening.  
Yuna lifted a heavy crate onto the back of the cart and turned to Sakura.  
"Akiho and I will be gone for the day to deliver medicines to the next town over. We'll be leaving the house to you for the day." He explained.  
"You don't want me to come with you?" she asked.  
"It might be better if you don't. You'll be safe here." He replied.  
Sakura nodded understanding. "Alright. What time will you be back?"  
"Probably not until late. Take care of yourself-I don't want your husband hunting me down if something were to happen to you."  
"I'll be sure not to do anything reckless." Sakura smiled.  
"Good."

She watched as they left, making their way down the small road, and then turned to head back inside. She made herself something to eat and then set herself to work on reading a chapter of each of her magical theory text books and making notes.

She stopped to have a break for lunch, and then pulled out the things she bought from town-she needed new clothes, and so she decided to make herself a simple dress. The material was dark forest green and was thick and warm, suitable for winter.  
Sakura set herself to work and started cutting out the pattern pieces she needed before starting on her sewing.

She stopped not long before the sun set. Her arms tired and hands sore, Sakura placed her sewing  
away and moved to start making dinner.  
She made herself a bowl of fruit salad, simple and easy, along with a hot cup of herbal tea while she read through her medical notes and then her magical theory notes.  
By the time she had finished reading through it all, Yuna and Akiho had returned home. Akiho immediately headed off to bed, completely and utterly exhausted from her long day, and Sakura could hardly blame her.  
She smiled as Yuna moved to boil some water, "How did it go?" she asked.  
"It went quite well. But, a case arose and I'm not quite sure how to handle it." He confessed with a tired smile.  
"What happened?" she asked curiously.  
"A girl has broken out in a rash and reported to be feeling quite sick. I gave her something for the nausea, but I'm no good at healing magic. It's at times like this that I wish Akiho could remember how to use her healing magic." Yuna answered.  
"Akiho can use healing magic?" she asked with surprise.  
"Yes. She doesn't remember that, though." He answered.  
"Is it ok for me to ask what happened?" Sakura inquired nervously.

Yuna finished making his cup of tea and sat down with her at the table. "Akiho was born into a noble family who specialised in healing magic. I served her family, and the two of us were quite close." He started. "We used to live in a small European country. It was usually fairly peaceful, but we hit a very hard winter one year.  
"The townspeople were falling ill to a new plague the family didn't know how to heal. They lost hundreds." He sighed heavily.

Sakura saw the pain in his eyes, a familiar pain she knew all too well.

"It was quite horrible. There wasn't anything we could do. And because of that, the townspeople turned on us. Akiho was pretty young at the time, and I was in my early teens.  
"The people attacked the manor, burned it down and killed her parents. They believed that it was her family who had caused the plague and wouldn't heal it as some kind of sick joke. They feared us, locked us away, and put us in chains that sealed our magic."

Sakura couldn't help but empathise with her mentor. She knew the pain of being feared by people she trusted and being torn away from family, only to be tossed in a disgusting, foul cell just for existing. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly. "No one ever deserves that."

He smiled sadly, "No. Akiho was so traumatised by the event that in attempt to protect herself, she completely forgot about it all."  
"How did you get away...?" she then asked.  
"Syaoran's father, who was roughly seventeen at the time, was in the country for a conference. He asked to take us after finding out we were imprisoned." Yuna explained.  
"Syaoran's father? But you seem so young..."  
Yuna laughed. "If you've been paying attention to your studies, you'd know that magicians age slightly different to regular humans."  
"Oh-right...once the body hits maturity the process slows." She murmured to herself. "So you've been living out here ever since?" Sakura asked.  
He nodded, "Yes, pretty much."

Sakura looked to her hands in thought. "Yuna, did the child come into contact or drink water that was sweet?" she blurted out.  
He looked at her with surprise, "Now that you mention it, the mother did mention her daughter saying the water from the river was sweet." He replied.  
"I know what it is that caused the illness." Sakura said, "Please, take me there."  
He looked at her curiously, "You've dealt with this problem before?"  
She nodded, "A while ago, back at the camp."  
"Very well. We'll head there tomorrow." He agreed.

...

The next morning, they set out to the town where Yuna introduced Sakura to the mother of the young girl who was infected. Akiho stood nearby, watching curiously.  
Sakura examined the child and nodded, "May I ask where you get your water from?" she asked.  
The mother looked confused. "The river down the road...why-what's wrong with her?"  
"Please don't worry, this will be sorted soon, I promise." Sakura assured her as she headed for the door. Yuna followed after her.  
"Why are we going to the river?" he asked curiously.  
She looked to him and smiled, "There's a plant that releases a poison from its roots. It's slow acting, but it nearly killed me no thanks to me being a vessel." She replied as they walked down the road to the river.  
"How do we make the antidote?" Akiho asked.  
"With the berries. After I recovered, Eriol and Meiling showed me how to make it."  
She smiled, "Looks like you'll be teaching us something today."  
Sakura giggled, "I guess so."

They found the river and Sakura began looking for the plant she knew caused the illness. It didn't take her long to find it and she called her mentor over.  
"Oh wow-I never would have noticed if you hadn't pointed out the berries." He confessed.  
Sakura smiled, "It's a plant native to my former country. I'm glad I learned something that came in handy."  
"Yes, I agree." Yuna replied as she started picking the berries.  
"Well, with that settled we can make the antidote." Sakura stood with him and they headed back to start mixing the medicine for the child.

...

Sakura lay in bed comfortably that evening, remembering the grateful look the child's mother had given her earlier that day. She felt relieved, knowing she had helped someone, and it made her happy knowing that she could do something of use to those around her.

She looked to the crystal flower on her desk. She was starting to be able to break and reform the flower with ease now, thanks to her constant practice, but she still had a long way to go.


	19. Chapter 18

**G'day everyone!** **As usual, thanks for alllll you're reviews!**

* * *

The task of drawing on the spirits of the forest around her was easy to understand, but incredibly difficult in practice. It wasn't the animals that she had trouble with, but rather the trees and water. The trees were quiet and generally just wanted to be left alone to rest; Yuna had explained to her that it was unlikely the trees would react to her calls unless there was something disturbing the peace in the forest.

The water she had a little more luck with. As if sensing what she was, it moved to protect her from threats. Yuna had told her it was likely because there were so few who listened to the spirits around them, and she was one of the few who could hear their voices.

She continued to work hard, trying her best to perfect each exercise she was given, and slowly but surely magic started to come to her with ease. Sakura learned from mistakes quickly and picked up new skills fast, making Yuna's job easier as he trained her over the months.

After blocking one more of his attacks with ease, Sakura and Yuna took a break.  
"You're getting a lot better. In a few more months I think you'll be fine on your own." He smiled.  
She looked at him with surprise, "So soon?"  
"You have a husband waiting for you, right? You can handle your magic quite well now, and I'm sure if you wished to advance your training you wouldn't have much trouble." He explained.  
Sakura looked to her hands. She had forgotten how much time had passed. In another two months it would be a full year she'd spent training under Yuna and helping Akiho with making medicines.  
"But I don't think I'm ready just yet. I still have so much I need to learn..."  
"That's right, you do have a lot to learn, but I have no doubts you'll have any trouble." He smiled. "Keep practicing and you'll do fine."

Sakura fidgeted anxiously. There were two spells she had not perfected yet.

"Well, we should leave for the capital tomorrow since the market festival is coming up." He changed subjects.  
"You sell your medicines there?" she asked curiously.  
"Yes, we do." Akiho chimed in. She was her usual bright and cheery self, which ironically reminded Sakura of the girls' grim past.  
"I don't think I saw you there last year." Sakura confessed.  
Yuna smiled slyly, "No, possibly not."  
"Were you there?" she asked instead.  
"Yes, but I'd be surprised if anyone noticed who I was." He answered. "After dinner we can finish boxing up the medicines."  
Sakura thought about his words, feeling completely baffled. Deciding not to focus on it too much, she just smiled. "Alright."

After bathing and eating dinner, Sakura sat in her cotton nightdress as she sorted through the medicines and placed them in the right boxes. They'd been working hard to mix the medicines on time over the last few months, and she hoped they would sell well.  
She placed the final jar in the large crate and sat back. It was late.  
"You can head to bed now if you'd like. Thank you for your help." Akiho thanked Sakura.  
Sakura stood, "Alright...I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Sleep well."  
She smiled with amusement, "You too, Akiho. You're going to have a rough time waking up tomorrow morning."  
Akiho's cheeks turned red and Sakura giggled.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and looked at the silver bracelet on her wrist that Yuna had given her so many months ago. It was dirty and looked worn down, which she assumed was from the magic it absorbed. She no longer needed the bear that siphoned off excess magic during the night because she could easily use small spells that kept her at a steady level.  
The thought of returning home came with anxiety and excitement.  
Initially she had planned to go to her former country to try and settle things herself, but during her time with Yuna and Akiho, she had learned that such a plan would surely fail. But there were things that she could do to help her people. Information she knew that no one else did.  
She wondered how angry the others were with her for leaving so unexpectedly. She wondered what Syaoran had told them.

She sighed softly and climbed beneath the bed covers, closing her eyes to get some much-needed sleep.

...

It would take roughly three or four days to get to the capital, and the hope was that getting there early would mean that they had more of a chance of getting a space at one of the inns.  
By the time they arrived at the city, it was already packed with hundreds of travelling merchants, but they were lucky enough to find a place to stay. It was a small inn, but quiet, and Sakura didn't mind.  
She looked out the window and down into the brightly lit streets below briefly before turning and heading over to her bed, pulling out her notes and reading over them before retiring for the evening.

The morning of the market day was hectic. Between setting up the stall and dodging other merchants, Sakura didn't have much time to herself in the morning. She set up the medicines at the stall and helped arrange the goods.  
Yuna stopped her not long before noon. "You've been working hard," he said, "Feel free to explore the market for the afternoon, alright?"  
She looked surprised, "but what about you and Akiho-"  
"We'll be fine. Go on and enjoy yourself!" Akiho encouraged her.  
Sakura smiled, "Thank you." She said, and then disappeared into the crowd.

While Yuna and Akiho sold their various remedies, Sakura walked around the marketplace to see what she could find. She smiled as she remembered when she and Syaoran had come to the large market the year before. She hoped she could do it again one day, perhaps even with kids.  
She passed many stalls selling sweets and pastries and other foods. She sampled a small glass of wine before continuing with a smile.

Music and dancers were next to distract her. This year their costumes were made of warm tones and intricate detail. She listened to the cheerful tune with a smile, wishing she had the patience to practice music like they did.

The performance ended, and she moved on, examining some art an artist had on display. She remembered the love her father had for old art and architecture and wished he could see these detailed sketches and paintings for himself.  
With that thought, she turned to continue on.

She stopped in her tracks as she spotted a familiar face and her breath caught in her throat. "Syaoran?"

The brunette king looked over with confusion and then saw Sakura. He pushed through the crowd and over to Sakura who had crystal tears in her eyes.  
"Sakura-what are you-where...?"  
He hesitated for a moment, and then hugged her tightly. "I've missed you."  
She hugged him back. It felt good to be in his arms again, to feel safe with him and loved.  
"I missed you too," she whispered.  
He pulled back with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I'm here with my mentor." She replied with a smile.  
Syaoran still looked confused. "Mentor?"  
"He's been teaching me how to control my magic as well as keeping me up to date on my medical skills." She explained.  
Syaoran smiled, "You can tell me everything when you come home."  
"Would you give me a little more time? I shouldn't have too much else to do." She asked softly.  
"Take all the time you need." He said softly, "I'll always be waiting."  
She rested her head against his chest, feeling comforted.  
"Are you free right now?" he asked curiously.  
Sakura nodded. "Yes-my mentor has given me the afternoon to explore the market." She smiled.  
"Would you like to get something to eat?"  
She smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

They found a pub that was quiet and sat down inside. Sakura didn't know what to say-she had so much she wanted to tell him, but where to start?  
She looked at where his hand sat over hers, trying to find the words.  
"How have you been doing?" Syaoran asked softly.  
"I've been doing okay. What about you? Have you been safe?" she replied.  
He nodded, "The enemy hasn't attacked us in the last ten months. It's a bit strange."  
"Do you think they're planning something?" Sakura asked.  
"It's likely. But I haven't received any intel in quite a while. I'm concerned." He murmured.  
She turned her hand to grasp his in her fingers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She had nothing she could say to ease the situation, for she couldn't say it was ok.  
If they had been captured, they might be being tortured.  
He smiled softly and squeezed her hand back, "Thank you."  
"How are Meiling and the others?" she then asked.  
"They're fine. They were a little upset when they'd found out you had left, though." He confessed.  
"I thought they might be..." she said.  
"Meiling wanted me to bring you back, but I said no. She was quite worried for some reason other than you being on your own." Syaoran told her.  
"Could you let her know I'm ok? And that I'm sorry I left so unexpectedly." Sakura asked.  
"Of course."  
"What about Tomoyo?"  
He just smiled, "She was sad, but she knew you had your own reasons to go."  
"I see." She murmured, lowering her eyes. She wondered how he felt about her leaving-was he angry? He didn't seem to be…  
"So what brings you to the market? Are you staying nearby?" he asked curiously.  
Sakura smiled, "The residence I stay at is actually a few days from here. We're staying at an inn for now." She replied, "We're here because my mentor is selling some of his remedies and other medicines."  
"He's a medic?"  
She nodded, "So you can let Eriol know I'm up to date with my medical training."  
Syaoran smiled, "That's great."  
"There's something I still haven't mastered yet, but I promise I'll come home when my training is complete." Sakura said.  
"As I said, take all the time you need. I'll always be waiting." Syaoran said softly.  
He looked out the window, finding the sun was setting. "I'm sorry...I need to head back."  
Sakura's heart fell as she realised they couldn't spend any more time together, "Can I walk with you part of the way?"  
"I'd like that." Syaoran smiled.

They stood and left the pub, holding hands as they walked quietly. They came to a stop well away from the centre of the city, and Syaoran turned to Sakura.  
"Take care of yourself." He said softly.  
"You too," she smiled.  
They stood for a while, unable to say anything more. It felt too hard to part again, but they had to. Sakura felt the need to say something-just one thing-but it felt so hard.  
He turned to leave.  
"Syaoran!"  
Syaoran stopped and turned back to face her, surprised when she crashed into him with a hug.  
"I love you," she whispered.  
He smiled and tenderly kissed her forehead before parting.  
They held eye contact for a moment, neither wishing to part from the other.  
He tore his eyes away and turned, and she watched as he made his way back to the camp. Once he had disappeared, she headed back to find her mentor, more determined than ever to finish her training.

…

Upon returning home after successfully selling their medicines at the market, Sakura worked herself hard. Syaoran had been so patient with her, and she didn't want to keep him waiting any longer.  
After a particularly hard day of pushing herself, Yuna sighed.  
"I know you want to get home, but you'll injure yourself if you keep pushing yourself like this." He warned her.  
"I'm sorry." She apologised as he moved to tend to the wound on her arm.  
"You must constantly keep in mind that you are a vessel. You have far different limits than say I or Syaoran do. Be careful."  
Sakura lowered her eyes. "I got too carried away. I'll be more careful."  
Yuna smiled, "Thank you."  
He finished bandaging her arm and she stood, "I'll go organise my notes for the rest of the afternoon." She said, "That way I don't cause myself any harm.  
He nodded, "Good idea. I'll come and find you for dinner a little later."  
"Ok," she smiled and hurried off to the cottage.

Her notes were a mess again. She moved to sort through them, pulling her two bound medical notes from the pile and setting it to the side.  
She found what related to each topic and easily put them back together in a pile in under 15 minutes, sitting down and reading through the notes to keep her mind occupied.

Her schedule didn't change much over the course of the next few weeks. She collected herbs and mixed medicines in the mornings and practiced magic in the afternoons. It didn't take long for her to master her final few exercises thanks to her quick learning.

As winter approached Sakura knew it was time to head home.

She finished packing her bags and double checked she had everything she needed, including several remedies for the road and money for food.  
Yuna knocked on her door and she glanced over.  
"You're leaving today?" he asked.  
Sakura nodded, "Yes."  
He smiled, "There are a few things I want you to have."  
She looked at him with confusion and he stepped forward. "That bracelet on your wrist is no longer as effective. I want you to have this one instead." Yuna held out another silver bracelet of the same design for her to take.  
"But...I thought I was able to use my magic fine..."  
"This one is different. I placed a few safety spells on it for you." He replied. "It should keep you safe on your journey home."  
"Thank you." Sakura smiled and removed the bangle on her wrist, replacing it with the new one. "I guess all I have to do now is figure out where they are."  
"I'm sure that pin on your wrap will guide you." He added slyly.  
She lifted her hand to the pin that held her wrap together, one of the first gifts she had received from her husband. "This...?"  
"Syaoran had faith you'd return, it seems."  
She smiled. She wondered if Syaoran had always known that she would leave, if that was truly the case.  
"The other gift I have for you is waiting outside."

Sakura followed him out of the cottage and over to where a lovely golden horse stood. Akiho was standing beside the beautiful animal with a happy, yet at the same time sad, smile.  
Akiho was quite fond of Sakura, and she hated to see her go, but she understood it wasn't goodbye forever.  
Sakura reached out and touched the horse's beautiful golden coat, running her fingers through the silken fur.  
"She's beautiful," Sakura murmured.  
"I thought you'd get along well with her. I've been told she's quite stubborn and doesn't get along well with others." Yuna explained.  
Sakura looked into the horses' deep brown eyes and opened her mind to her.  
 _'I need your help.'_ She spoke through her mind, _'please help me.'_  
The horse gently nudged her cheek.  
"Seems I was right." Yuna smiled.  
"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully.  
"Think of it as a graduation present."  
"Does she have a name?" she asked him.  
He nodded, "Amalthea."  
"That's a lovely name," Sakura smiled.  
"You should get your bags," he prompted her.  
Sakura hurried back inside and found her bags, bringing them outside and securing them to the saddle with ease.

She turned back to the pair and smiled. "Thank you so much for all you've done for me."  
"Take care of yourself, Sakura. Take pride in who you are." Yuna murmured.  
She nodded and then pulled herself up onto Amalthea's back, taking her reins into her hands.  
"Stay safe," Sakura said.  
" _You_ stay safe." Akiho retorted with a smile. "We'll miss you Sakura."  
Sakura laughed gently, "I'll miss you too, Akiho. I hope we can meet again someday." She said, and she then urged Amalthea into a gentle trot. Yuna watched her until she left his sight before turning and heading inside with Akiho, who watched her friend ride away.

* * *

 **Well, Sakura's finally on her way home! Now I'm gunna sit back and eat my maltesers. No, not the dog breed :P**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I just want to say-again as always-thank you all for your reviews! They really help get me through my rough days. Once again I'm sick (viral infection, apparently) and my depression has been taking a nose dive lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too :)**

* * *

Sakura chose to stop for the night once it became dark. She fed Amalthea and ensured she had enough to drink before making herself something to eat.

While she lay beneath the stars that night, she ran her fingers over the pin as she wondered how it would lead her back home.  
"Where am I supposed to go...?" she wondered aloud.  
With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She dreamt of a familiar forest and creek, the place where she had been taken to heal quickly. The leaves remained lush green all year round due to the magical properties of the land, only snow covered a lot of the greenery.

Her eyes flew open. It was early morning with pink and purple hues spread across the sky.  
Amalthea's face appeared above hers and the horse nudged her.  
"Hungry, huh?" Sakura smiled and moved to stand up and feed the hungry horse. While she did so, she thought about her dream and lifted her hand to the pin. Was that where she needed to go?  
"What do you think, Amalthea? Is that forest where I'm supposed to go?" she murmured softly.  
Amalthea snorted and continued eating. Sakura giggled.

After eating and packing up camp, Sakura continued on her way. Amalthea maintained a gentle pace that was easy on the both of them and Sakura hummed an old song her mother used to sing.  
A number of days passed until they came to a village where Sakura found a room in a small inn to stay for the night. She ensured Amalthea's comfort first before heading inside and out of the cold. It was warm inside with a fire burning in the fireplace. She ordered herself a bowl of hot vegetable soup before seating herself at a table and pulling out her medical notes.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She looked up to see a man probably two or three years older than her; he had pale brown hair and hazel eyes with a square jaw and muscular build. There was interest and something more in his eyes, which unsettled Sakura.  
"How can I help you?" she asked kindly.  
"I couldn't help but notice you were alone. Surely you're not travelling on your own?"  
She glanced over and spotted three of his friends watching curiously.  
"I am. Why do you ask?" Sakura replied.  
He moved to sit down and leant back, his hazel eyes looking at the bound notes in front of her. "Are you a medic?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
He smiled, "The name's Ethan, by the way."  
Sakura didn't say anything.  
"Since you're alone, why don't we get to know each other?" Ethan smiled.  
"I'm flattered, Ethan, but I can't." Sakura said with an apologetic smile.  
"Come on-it'll be fun. If you're worried about those guys, they won't get in the way." Ethan pressed.  
Sakura shook her head, "I'm afraid my husband is waiting back home, so I really can't."  
"He doesn't have to know about it." He winked.  
"I said no." Sakura spoke firmly, "Please leave me alone."  
A waitress walked over carrying Sakura's meal, "Is there a problem?" she asked kindly.  
Ethan maintained cold eye contact with Sakura as he stood, "No," he murmured, "Not at all."  
The waitress watched as Ethan walked back over to his friends and she turned to Sakura, "Be careful around them. They're pretty dangerous if they get mad."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you for your concern, but I'm not totally unprotected."  
She watched as the young woman's eyes darted to her ring for a moment. "Don't let them see that crest." She whispered to Sakura before hurrying away.  
Sakura frowned in confusion but tried not to think about it too much and ate her meal while reading her notes. She could feel the eyes of the men watching her and so when she finished her meal, she headed to her room for the night, passing them and heading down the hall.  
She closed the door behind herself and walked over to the bed, listening for following footsteps. She didn't see herself getting much sleep that night.

She dozed in and out of sleep for most of the night, keeping herself alert to threats, but by the time the sun rose she was exhausted from doing so. Thankfully she was used to running on little sleep and didn't have much trouble getting ready to leave.  
She ate and then moved to leave the inn, greeting Amalthea with a soft hello.  
"Have you been fed?" she asked softly.  
Amalthea turned her head to an empty bucket and Sakura smiled. "That was nice of them."  
Amalthea made a disgruntled noise and Sakura heard footsteps behind her. She frowned.  
"You seem to be in a hurry." Ethan smiled. Standing with him were the other men he'd been with the night prior.  
"There are people waiting for me." Sakura replied. She tried to stop the shaking in her hands and the fear she felt. She might be able to control her magic now, but that didn't mean she could control her fear.  
"Now, now, don't be rude." Ethan grinned, "We just want to get to know you."

He moved to grab her, and Sakura made quick eye contact with Amalthea before dropping to the floor; the horse kicked out, making contact with Ethan who clutched his knee in agony. His friends stayed where they were, not daring to get anywhere closer to the horse, so Sakura took her chance to pull herself up onto Amalthea's back.  
"You should get that knee looked at." She said before urging Amalthea into a gentle trot.  
"We'll find you!" Ethan shouted after her.  
Sakura swallowed her fear and Amalthea picked up her pace in an attempt to put as much space between them and the men.

…

They came to a stop in the late afternoon and Sakura dismounted, moving to feed Amalthea before anything else.  
After setting up camp, Sakura pulled out her map and looked over it, searching for the quickest route to where she needed to go.  
She glanced at her ring for a moment, curious about the waitress's words from the night before, but put the thought to rest. It didn't matter, nor did she want to know.  
After eating a warm meal, she made herself comfortable and rested her head for the night, picking up her journey the next morning.

...

After a couple of weeks of travelling, Sakura arrived at a small city she was familiar with. It was one of the few she'd been to, to get medicinal needs, and the area they'd been staying in wasn't too far from the city.  
She'd decided to grab a few things while she was in town to give Amalthea a break.  
Sakura bought some apples to feed Amalthea and herself something to eat before sitting down with the horse to relax and eat.

"I heard the king's camp was attacked last night."

Sakura looked around, heart thundering, searching for the source of information. She hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.  
She spotted a couple of townsfolk standing outside their houses, talking.  
"I heard about that too. A number of soldiers were quite injured." A woman responded. "I hope the king and queen are ok."  
"Apparently the queen isn't in the camp at the moment for whatever reason. The king said she had some personal business she needed to tend to."  
"Really? For a whole year?"  
Sakura stood and walked over to them, "Pardon me for interrupting," she said, "But would you happen to know which king it was whose camp was attacked?"  
The man nodded, "Syaoran, I think it was."  
"Do you know where they're staying?" Sakura pressed urgently.  
"By the river in the forest, I think."  
"Thank you," Sakura breathed and rushed back over to Amalthea, climbing onto her back and rushing out if the city.  
She hoped dearly that there hadn't been too many casualties. She hoped no children had been harmed.

She shrieked as pain pierced her arm and she looked over her shoulder to see Ethan and his men pursuing her. Irritated, she wondered how long they'd been following her.  
 _'Amalthea, the forest!'_  
Amalthea immediately headed for the cover of trees, weaving through them as Sakura guided her to where she needed to go. She could see the camp but guided Amalthea away in fear of her pursuers causing more harm to the people.  
Another arrow whistled past her ear and she ducked to dodge a branch. Her blood pounded in her ears.

Amalthea changed direction, turning to the left and rode straight past the camp. Sakura was sure there would be protective charms to alert the soldiers of a threat but didn't dare to think about what might happen if she'd accidentally set one off.  
She glanced over her shoulder again, finding the men were still chasing after her. Fear swelled up in her throat as she heard the sound of hooves getting closer and she glanced to the side to see a number of soldiers riding out from the camp-she felt confused when she realised they weren't heading for her. Instead they formed a barricade between her and the group who were chasing after her.

As the group neared they started to slow, coming to a stop several metres away from the barricade of soldiers.  
"What are you doing?" Ethan demanded. "This issue is none of your business."  
The soldiers didn't move, but as soon as Ethan and his men moved forwards they all drew their weapons.  
"So protective over one travelling woman." He sneered. "If you want a fight, then so be it."  
"Is that wise, thirteen against three?"  
Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as Syaoran appeared on his own chestnut coloured horse. She watched as her husband approached the small group and Ethan raised his brow.  
"Your grace," he greeted Syaoran.  
"So, why do you chase after her so relentlessly?" Syaoran enquired curiously.  
"We have our reasons." Ethan answered coolly.  
"Really? I'd like to hear them."  
"They don't concern you, your grace."  
"Oh, I think they do." Syaoran replied with some amusement, "For I would really like to know why my wife is being chased."  
Ethan turned pale and glanced at Sakura; she saw his rage and embarrassment, and struggled to get a hold on her fear.  
"You can leave, and I won't mention any of this to your superiors, or you can be punished to the fullest extent of my law." Syaoran said coldly, "Your choice."  
It was clear what the better option was. Ethan turned, though not without one last look of hate towards Sakura and left the forest with his companions.

The soldiers sheathed their weapons.

"Stay on the lookout." Syaoran ordered them before turning to head back to camp. Sakura followed him, very aware of how tired Amalthea was, and as soon as she dismounted in the camp she fed the horse and led her to a source of water, so she could drink and rest with the other horses while she removed her belongings and the saddle.  
It seemed Syaoran was busy despite her return, so she carried her belongings to the tent before heading to the medical tent to have her arm looked at. She clutched the bleeding as her arm throbbed painfully. Everyone stared in surprise as she passed by, probably shocked to see her back after such a long year.

She slowed to a stop outside the medical tent and sighed softly before entering.  
"Sakura!" Meiling cried.  
The raven-haired woman was washing various medical utensils, her hands paused in mid-air as she stared at the young woman.  
Sakura didn't know what to say, her mind completely blank.  
"Hey..."  
Meiling jumped to her feet and set the utensils aside.  
"Sit." She ordered, and Sakura obeyed.  
Meiling tended to her wound quietly and efficiently, tying off the bandage with a neat bow. There was a tense silence for a moment, and just as Sakura was about to speak, Meiling hugged her tightly.  
"I'm so glad you're back."  
Sakura returned her friends' hug and smiled. "Thank you Meiling. I'm here to stay."  
"You promise?"  
"While I was gone, I learned a lot...I'm never leaving like I did ever again. This is where I belong." Sakura said.  
"Well that's good to hear," Eriol spoke as he walked over. "Welcome back, Sakura. We're glad to see you're safe."  
Tomoyo came rushing through. "Sakura's back! Where is she?" she asked and then spotted her sitting in a chair, rushed over and hugged her tight. "You're back to stay, right?"  
Sakura nodded. "I am."  
"You'll have to tell us all about where you've been! We've been so worried." Tomoyo exclaimed.  
"She can tell us everything once she's settled down. For now, she needs rest, for I'm sure it has been a very long and tiring journey." Eriol replied, looking into Sakura's eyes.  
Sakura smiled gratefully.  
"I have some clothes I want you to try on when you're available." Tomoyo added.  
"I'll do that now...it looks like Syaoran is really busy at the moment." Sakura replied.  
"He'll be with the council, yes. Meiling, why don't you accompany them?" Eriol offered. "We're quiet at the moment."  
She nodded.  
Sakura stood, "Very well then."

She left the medical tent with Tomoyo and Meiling, heading to Tomoyo's tent. People smiled and waved to her and others welcomed her cheerfully.  
They entered the tent and the seamstress moved to pull out several clothing items.  
"What do you want to try on first?"  
Sakura shrugged, "I don't mind."  
"Alright, this dress." Meiling picked up a white garment and handed it to Tomoyo.  
Sakura removed her dress and Meiling gasped, "You have a mark on your shoulder!"  
Sakura smiled timidly. "It's the mark for my magic," She said.  
"I thought it might be. When did you get it?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
Sakura set her clothes to the side and then Tomoyo helped her into the white and gold silk brocade gown.  
"I've had it since I first showed signs of being able to use magic, but I've been concealing it..." Sakura confessed.  
"Will you continue to conceal it? It's pretty." Meiling said.  
"It will stay visible always."  
Tomoyo smiled. "That dress suits you."  
"Thanks, Tomoyo. But...what's it for? It's very fancy." Sakura asked.  
"It's formalwear. For when you need formal clothing."  
"Did Syaoran ask you to make this?"  
"He did."  
Sakura smiled. "I see."  
They slowly made their way through the pile of clothing, and when they were done Sakura headed to her tent. She was exhausted, but nervous. She desperately wanted to see Syaoran but was disappointed when she entered the tent to find it was empty.

With a small sigh, she sat on the bed.

Syaoran entered the tent several moments later. Sakura stood and for what felt like an eternity, they looked into each other's eyes.  
She felt her eyes tear up and slip down her cheeks. "I'm home." She whispered.  
He stepped forwards and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "Welcome home."  
She rested her head against his chest and clung to his warmth and breathed his scent.  
"There's so much I want to tell you," she said.  
"It can wait until tomorrow," he said softly, "Just rest for now."  
He parted a little and leant in to kiss her, holding it for a long time before parting.  
"Sir, your meals are ready." Someone called out.  
"Bring them in." Syaoran answered.  
Sakura watched as an attendant walked in and set two plates on the table along with some bread. Once the attendant left, Sakura and Syaoran sat down to eat.  
"I heard there was an attack on the camp recently..." she said.  
"There was." He answered, "A few men died, but not many."  
"I was worried." Sakura confessed.  
He smiled, "It was a group of bandits. Thankfully we had the upper hand."  
"How have things been while I was gone?" she asked.  
"They've been fine. The children are all healthy and there wasn't any serious epidemics." He explained with a soft smile.  
Sakura smiled, "I'm glad."  
"Yes, me too."  
"Did you know who those men were? The ones chasing me, I mean." Sakura asked.  
"Yes. They work for one of the other kings, finding anyone they think would be suitable to fight and forcing them onto the field without their consent." He explained.

Sakura suddenly felt ill. A form of slavery that no one should ever have to suffer under. The thought of nearly being caught made her lose her appetite completely.

"That's wrong." She whispered.  
"Perhaps, but I'm not allowed to interfere unless they've taken any of my people." Syaoran said, "I can only act if they're in my lands."  
Sakura swallowed. "A few weeks ago, I stayed at a small inn. That was where I met them." She said.  
"I'm not surprised. They often circulate a couple of inns while looking for suitable candidates." Syaoran murmured.  
"The waitress told me not to show them my ring, that it would be worse for me if I did." She confessed, "I'm not sure I understand her words even now."  
"There could be two possibilities. The first being that the waitress was working for them in secret."  
She frowned, "So...she gains the trust of the person by warning them or giving little tips, and they fall into a trap?"  
"Basically, yes."

Sakura shuddered as the full reality of the situation started to crush her beneath its weight. "What's the other reason...?"

He sighed softly. "Men like those three don't care if you're married or not. If they think you'll be entertaining, they'll do as they please. It's possible she wanted to shield you from perhaps what some might consider a far greater threat, for not even that ring would be able to protect you in certain parts of this country unless you're with me." He murmured. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

She could feel herself shaking, remembering her time held prisoner. "Rape..." she whispered.

There was a short silence before Syaoran spoke again. "All that matters is that you're home safe."  
She nodded. "You're right."

He stood and walked around to her, pulling her from her seat. "Are you up for a walk?" he asked.  
She smiled, "Sure."  
They left the tent and made their way quietly through the camp holding hands, coming to a stop in a small clearing.  
"Syaoran, is something on your mind?" she asked.  
He squeezed her hand gently. "A few things, but they can wait." Syaoran said softly.  
She smiled, "Are you worried about upsetting me?"  
"I just want to enjoy my time with you this evening." He smiled.  
Sakura hugged him, "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I left, but it won't happen again."  
"I'm not mad about you leaving, Sakura. You've learned a lot and that's good." He assured her.  
"I missed you." Sakura said, "I missed everyone."  
He smiled, "We missed you too."  
She brushed her hand against his arm and he winced. "Are you injured?" she asked, noticing.  
"Yeah." He replied, "It's not a deep wound, but it is painful."  
"Let me know if I can help." She said softly.  
He kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

They walked back, passing several families who were playing games around a camp fire. Others had retired early or were occupied with other leisure activities.  
They entered their tent and Sakura moved to remove her shoes, looking up to see Syaoran had dimmed the lights. He stepped closer to her and pulled her in by the waist, taking in her gentle features before leaning in to kiss her.  
Sakura responded eagerly, and he moved to remove her dress before pushing her back into the sheets.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews, as always (I love you people) (I also love everyone who reads this story. You are appreciated JUST AS MUCH!)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

* * *

Sakura woke in the familiar surroundings of her home and to Syaoran's warmth. She smiled and hoped her moment wouldn't end anytime soon. She felt his fingers brush through her hair and she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Morning." He greeted softly.  
"Hey." She replied.  
He smiled, "You've stopped concealing that mark on your shoulder."  
"You knew I was concealing it?"  
"I did."  
She sighed softly. It explained several things, including why he kept asking about her mark.  
"I don't think I was consciously concealing it while I was being held prisoner. But I became aware of it not long before I came here." She murmured.  
"Why did you hide it from us?" he asked.  
"I guess I was afraid. I didn't know if everyone had their own unique mark or if there were certain characteristics that related to certain things." Sakura said.  
"I'm guessing that while you were gone you learned that there are characteristics to look out for, didn't you?" Syaoran asked.  
She nodded.  
He smiled, "I've read and learned about these things my entire life, and I still have no idea what kind of magic you use, even with your mark as a clue."  
She felt anxious. Did that mean he didn't know what a vessel was? How would he react?  
"You're anxious again." He said softly.  
She blinked. "How could you tell?"  
Syaoran smiled, "I can just tell."  
"How busy will you be today?" she asked.  
"I'm free unless something comes up." He replied.  
She smiled, happy she'd be able to spend the day with her husband. She hoped nothing came up.  
"While I was away, I learned what I was..." she murmured nervously.

He watched her patiently while she struggled to find her words. She gnawed her lip for a moment and then sighed softly.

"Syaoran, do you know what a vessel is?"  
Recognition showed in his eyes. "Yes, though I've never known someone who was a vessel."  
She held his gaze and it didn't take him long to realise the meaning behind her question.  
"I see...that explains your abilities." He murmured. "Though I'm surprised you've managed to live for so long."  
"When I met my mentor, at the time he told me I had only four months left to live." She confessed. "But I can use my magic now, so I should be fine."  
He pulled her closer, "Really? You won't be leaving anytime soon?"  
She shook her head, "No. He also said that..." she trailed off, not entirely sure how to approach the topic. She smiled, "Never mind. That can wait for a little while."  
Syaoran stayed quiet, assessing her mood for a moment.  
"Will you tell me what you've been doing this past year?" he asked.  
She nodded, "I will. But maybe after I've eaten something?"  
He laughed. "Of course."  
She kissed him, "I missed this. I missed us."  
"I did too." He murmured.

They parted and moved to get up and dressed. They ate and then Sakura hurried off to feed and tend to Amalthea who gave her an annoyed snort upon arrival.  
"I'm sorry-I'll do better, I promise." Sakura apologised.  
She sensed the horses' annoyance fade and she smiled.  
"She really likes you." Syaoran said as he joined her.  
Sakura looked up briefly before she turned to grab something for Amalthea.  
"She was a gift from my mentor. I think we get along." She replied.  
"What's her name?" he asked.  
"Amalthea."  
He smiled, "it suits her."  
"She kept me safe on the way home. I'll always be grateful." Sakura said softly.  
"I'm grateful too." Syaoran said. "She helped bring you home."  
"This forest is very peaceful and very kind," Sakura murmured, "It enjoys having us here."  
"Meiling mentioned the same thing once." Syaoran smiled, "The only thing I'm worried about is disturbing its peace."  
Amalthea finished eating and moved to nudge Syaoran, demanding his attention. He looked at the horse with mild surprise and then to Sakura.  
"She just wants you to pat her." Sakura laughed.  
He smiled, "Pleased to meet you too." He said as he gently ran his hands over her soft fur.

"Syaoran, how much do you know about vessels?" Sakura suddenly asked.  
He glanced up briefly, "I know that vessels are usually more in tune with the spirits around them-animals and things whose voices can't be heard love vessels and protect them." He murmured. "Their bodies absorb large amounts of magic and hold it, generally without the person realising."  
Sakura nodded. "You mentioned earlier that vessels don't usually live for very long and you were surprised I had."  
"I did."

Amalthea turned and walked away to warm herself up in the sunlight.

"Part of the reason is that while I was locked up, I was unconsciously using magic to conceal the mark on my shoulder, so I was always using magic. But while I was locked up, they learned of my ability to heal." She said quietly. "They used my body for their own means, used me like a tool and then further abused me for having a gift that saved their lives."  
He held her hand gently and squeezed. "How old were you when they found out?"  
She swallowed. "Fourteen. I couldn't consciously control my magic-and the person who... they were injured and angry at the time since someone with magic had injured them, so he decided to take it out on me." She whispered.  
"Sakura..."  
Sakura wiped her eyes. "I'm glad I met you," she whispered, "I'm glad I married you."  
Syaoran didn't know what to say. He held her hand tight, glad she was finally opening up to him.  
She took in a deep breath and steadied herself. "Syaoran, do you remember when I woke up from being asleep for a month?"  
"I do." He replied softly.  
"And the time you used a spell to get rid of our enemies?"  
"I remember both of those times." He said. "Why do you recall them?  
She looked into his eyes, "Syaoran, did you know I miscarried twice?"  
Immediate pain surfaced on his face.  
"I didn't want you to ever find out," he whispered, "I didn't want you to feel any more pain."  
"Were those the only two times...?"  
He shook his head. "There was one other time."  
She felt hot tears crawl down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"It's hardly your fault, Sakura. You were still settling in, you were stressed and afraid and how were you supposed to know your body would react such a way to your magic?" he said softly, "As awful and as heartbreaking as it is, it's probably for the best that we don't have a child."  
She steadied herself and wiped her eyes. "I know, but it still hurts."  
"I know. I'm sorry." He murmured. "How did you know...?" he then asked.  
"My mentor made me study what a vessel was and how my magic worked, but he explained to me how the amount of magic in my body was causing my body stress, which was why when I fell ill or I used my magic to protect myself, the consequences were dire." She explained as they continued to walk.  
He frowned, "If we're going by that logic, then as long as you keep using your magic and keeping it at a stable level, you should be perfectly fine and not have any complications."  
Sakura nodded. "Well, I'm not dead so it's probably true."  
"What happens to you when you overuse your magic?" he asked her.  
"My body gives out. If I'm lucky and I get the medical attention I need, I should survive..."  
He sighed softly, "I see. And you know when you need to stop using your magic?"  
Sakura smiled, "Yeah, that was one of the first things I had to learn."

Syaoran came to a stop and took a seat on top of a nearby crate. "Vessels are for the most part incredibly rare and there is little known about them. If we had the information, we could put things in place to help you, but unfortunately we can't." He said. "I'm trusting that you know your limits and what you need to do to look after yourself."  
"Please don't worry. I'll let you know if there's something wrong." She said.  
"And you promise to do this?"  
Sakura nodded, "I promise."  
"Good." He said with a small smile

"What's been happening since I was gone? You mentioned that the enemy had stopped attacking...is that because I left?" she asked anxiously.  
Syaoran shrugged. "We don't know, Sakura. It could be because you left or perhaps they're planning something." He murmured. "It's too difficult to know."  
"What about your scouts? Have you heard anything back from them?" she pressed, knowing that the last time they had spoken, there had not been any news.  
"For now, they're presumed dead."  
"But they might still be alive!" she cried.  
"Sakura, I just can't afford to lead soldiers into enemy territory for five men. I have a duty to this kingdom and it will always come first." He explained softly.  
"But what about when you went away to help liberate the prisoners?" she argued.  
He sighed. "That was a decision made by all four of the kings. I didn't go in alone."  
"Can't you ask them for help?" Sakura asked desperately.  
"No. This is my issue, not theirs, and I will deal with it however I see fit." He answered firmly.

Sakura felt her eyes burn with tears of rage. "So, you'll just let them be brutally tortured for the rest of their lives? Syaoran, those people will not give you the chance to end your own misery. If you try, they simply make sure the damage is fixed and then proceed to continue torturing you."

He stood, and this time he was angry. "If you think this doesn't tear me apart then you're wrong. I want nothing more than to be able to help them, but if I tried I would die."  
Sakura swallowed and took in a deep breath, realising what she had said. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She whispered.  
His anger died too. "I know, but you're worried about them because you know exactly what they do to magicians."  
She nodded.  
"In answer to your question, however, I've been asked to strengthen borders. So, it's not a huge surprise that there hasn't been any foreign invaders in recent months." Syaoran murmured.  
"I see." She said quietly.

"Your grace!"

Syaoran looked over as a soldier came rushing over. "What's going on?" Syaoran asked.  
"A message arrived for you," they replied, holding out a rolled-up piece of parchment.  
Syaoran took it and immediately unrolled it. He frowned. "Odd."  
Sakura fidgeted, "What is it?" she asked.  
"This message is written in code." He murmured. "Sakura, I'm sorry but I really need to see to this."  
"I understand." She smiled, though disappointed she couldn't spend all her day with him. But duty called, and duty would be heeded.  
She watched as he hurried off to tend to whatever the message had been and then slowly made her way back to the tent, stopping occasionally to talk to some of the citizens.  
She entered the tent and sighed softly, moving to sit down.

Not much time passed before Syaoran returned. She looked at him with surprise, "That was fast."  
"I came here to get something. I need you to stay here." He murmured.  
She watched as he found what he needed and hurried out once more. She wondered what information he had received that had him so worried.  
Sakura waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.

It wasn't until well after the sun had set that Syaoran arrived looking tired.  
"What's happened?" she asked.  
He sighed heavily. "Three of the scouts are alive, the others were killed. The message was written in a code I taught to them, and they were to only use it if they believed the messages were being followed."  
Sakura frowned, "So...what was the message...?"  
"The enemy has people working from inside all four kings' domains, and they're building some kind of weapon." He murmured.  
Sakura nibbled her lip. "Will you be going away?" she asked quietly.  
He looked to her and watched her for a moment. "No. I'm sending a trusted friend to personally relay a message to the other kings. This isn't something I want to send by air."  
Sakura nodded. "I see."  
"Don't trust anyone but those closest to you, alright?"  
"Ok," she said softly.  
Syaoran moved to head to bed and she followed, confusion swirling around her head as she slipped in beside him.

Morning arrived much too soon for Sakura's liking. She buried her face in the pillow and groaned.  
"Sakura," Syaoran murmured.  
"What?" she mumbled.  
"You need to get up. We're moving today." He murmured, "I can't let you sleep any longer."  
She forced herself into a sitting position and looked around. "We're leaving so soon?"  
"Unfortunately, yes." Syaoran replied, "Amalthea seems agitated. You might want to feed her-no one else can get close to her."  
Sakura nodded, "Alright..."  
He kissed her softly on the cheek before standing and leaving her to get dressed. Sakura pulled on one of her new garments that Tomoyo had made for her and she slipped her feet into her boots, lacing them up tightly before eating and heading to feed Amalthea and prepare her for the trip.

Sakura found the agitated horse and immediately moved in to calm her. Sakura wasn't sure what Amalthea was so agitated about, but she kept her mind open to her and analysed her feelings. She sensed fear and worry for her.  
"Am I in danger?" she asked softly.  
Amalthea nudged her cheek and Sakura smiled. "Alright, I'll keep my mind open."  
Syaoran made his way over to her, "Is everything ok?" he asked.  
Sakura looked to him, "she knows I might be in danger."  
He smiled, "Smart horse."  
Sakura moved to saddle up Amalthea, "Where will we be going?"  
"I haven't decided. It's a necessary precaution." He replied.  
"I see." She murmured.  
"We'll be leaving shortly," Syaoran murmured.  
Sakura smiled, "I know," she replied.

They left the area not long before noon. Sakura kept Amalthea in pace with Syaoran and his horse. It was very quiet, allowing Sakura's mind to wonder, and not to places she wanted to remember.  
"Sakura, are you feeling alright?"  
She looked up in surprise and glanced at Syaoran. He looked concerned.  
"You look pretty pale."  
"Sorry-old memories." She murmured.  
He looked thoughtful. "Very well, but if you need to talk..."  
Sakura smiled, "I know. Thank you."  
He nodded and she started humming a soft tune from her childhood, one her mother used to sing to her when she was a young child.

* * *

 **I'm still sick, but I'll live. :(**

 **To all of you who are reading A New Beginning, sorry I haven't updated recently. My mind is currently occupied with another story. I jump between projects, but never leave one unfinished. :)**


	22. Chapter 21

They came to a stop in the early evening and set up camp for the night. Exhausted after a long day of travel, Sakura and Syaoran were both relieved when they were finally able to get some sleep. For the most part, things seemed stable and the borders protecting the country were secure.

It wasn't very likely that there would be any attacks anytime soon.  
Sakura fell asleep as soon as she hit the sheets, and Syaoran followed not long after.

In the morning Syaoran was already up well before Sakura, who didn't need to be in the medical tent until later that morning. She groaned and rolled onto her side, opening her eyes and sitting up carefully. She pulled on some clothes and slid on her sandals, standing and walking over to the table where her meal was waiting.

Sakura sat down and ate, finishing her fruit and standing to head to the medical tent. As she stepped outside into the bright sunlight, she felt herself become dizzy and a sudden wave of nausea. She stumbled straight back into the tent, putting her hand out to steady herself with the table but fell into it with a loud crash.

Her stomach heaved, and she forced herself to remain calm as her vision started to black out. She knew exactly what had happened, and it terrified her. She dug her nails into the dirt and waited, chest heaving for oxygen, and as she heard footsteps behind her, she turned and threw the dirt into them.  
A heavy boot made contact with her ribs and she shouted with pain as she felt the bones shatter.  
Something smothered her mouth and any sound she made. Adrenaline and absolute fear made her immediately lash out; her fist made contact with someone's jaw but they persisted with gagging her.  
She struggled beneath their weight and they groaned in frustration.  
"Shut up!" a woman hissed.  
Sakura slammed her hand into the table, smashing something made of glass and cut her hand open.  
She hoped, _prayed_ the noise she was making would draw someone's attention.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she finally started to lose consciousness, her movements growing weaker until finally they stopped all together.

...

Syaoran looked up, distracted from the war council meeting. Whoever had been speaking stopped mid-sentence as everyone noticed their Kings' absence of mind.  
"What is it?" Takashi asked curiously.  
He knew Syaoran well, for he rarely let anything distract him during important meetings. He was far too focused to allow anything to deter him unless it was of immense importance.

Syaoran looked to his close friend and advisor. "There's something I need to see to. Would you mind taking over?" he asked.  
"Go do what you need to do." Takashi replied.  
Syaoran left the tent and hurried to the medical tent, finding Meiling and Eriol looking concerned when he entered.  
"Sakura hasn't shown up-she's not sick, is she?" Meiling worried.  
"I can't sense her presence in camp anymore." Syaoran confessed.  
"Have you checked your tent? Maybe she left a note." Eriol replied, referring to when Sakura had left the camp on her own.  
Syaoran shook his head, "No." No. She wouldn't do that again. She had _promised_.  
Meiling looked to Eriol and then back to Syaoran, "Do you think this could be to do with..."  
"The spy in camp? Possibly. Can either of you spare some time to look with me? You both have sharp eyes and might pick up on details I might not see." Syaoran said.  
He looked over as a woman stepped in with a bruised face and split lip.  
"I'll tend to her," Meiling said, leaving Syaoran with Eriol.  
"Let's go have a look, then." Eriol smiled.

Syaoran glanced at the woman, recognising her to be Lydia, the woman who had caused Sakura so much grief a little over a year ago. Thinking nothing of her injuries, he left the tent with Eriol following behind and headed to his own tent.

As soon as he approached, something felt wrong. He stepped inside, and immediate fear engulfed him.  
"This isn't good." Eriol murmured beside him.

It was a mess. The table had been knocked on its side and there was blood and glass scattered on the floor as well as vomit. Several other things had been knocked over during the struggle, including a set of shelves.

"Looks like she was sick," Syaoran murmured.  
"Perhaps she was drugged?" Eriol suggested.  
"We should talk to the people who bought her meal in. Someone will have heard something happening in here." Syaoran said, "Never mind that. I'll question everyone." Syaoran frowned, "Come in."  
Eriol looked over as one of the soldiers entered. Syaoran turned and recognised him as Lydia's husband.  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  
The soldier looked to the damage behind the king and sighed softly. "I think my wife may have had a hand in this." He confessed.  
"What makes you so sure?" Eriol asked.  
"She's been acting strange ever since the queen returned. She'd disappear for a while and then come back and she wouldn't tell me where she'd gone. She left a little earlier this morning than usual..." he explained.  
"Your wife entered the medical tent just before with a bruised face and split lip. There was blood on her dress as well. Are you aware of this?" Syaoran asked calmly.  
The soldier shook his head. "No, sir."  
"Eriol, take him to the medical tent to sit with his wife. They are not to leave under any circumstances." Syaoran said.  
"What will you do?" Eriol asked.  
"I'm going to talk to the cooking team." Syaoran answered, and then left the tent.

While he walked he couldn't help but feel distressed. Having her food drugged or poisoned was one of Sakura's greatest fears. He was scared for her, scared she'd be put through the same pain and humiliation she had suffered for seven long years. She was just starting to feel safe and at home with him. He didn't want that to be stripped away as well.

Syaoran stopped for a moment to calm himself. He needed his head if he was going to bring her home safely. After taking a deep breath, he approached the group of cooks.  
"May I have a moment of your time?" he asked.  
Both women looked over and the men raised their brow.  
"How can we help you, your grace?" the head cook asked.

The woman was in her sixties and very kind. Syaoran had known her since he was a child and there was no way she'd have drugged Sakura's meal.

"I have reason to believe Sakura was drugged this morning. Did you happen to put anything different in her meal this morning?" Syaoran asked.  
The woman looked alarmed. "Drugged? Is she ill?"  
He sighed softly. "She's missing. There is evidence of a struggle and vomit on the ground in my tent. If you have any information, I need it."  
"I didn't put anything different in that bowl. I promise you." She answered.  
One of the younger men shifted. "I didn't take it to her this morning." He confessed, "We were really busy, so Lydia offered to take it for me."  
Syaoran felt his stomach do an uncomfortable flip. "Thank you for your help." He said.  
"Of course," the woman replied.  
"I need you to keep quiet about this news until further notice." Syaoran added, and then quickly made his way back to the medical tent.

Meiling looked over as he entered the tent. Lydia sat in the corner and her husband stood with Eriol.  
Syaoran walked straight over to Lydia. She refused to look at him.  
"What drug did you put in Sakura's breakfast this morning?" he demanded angrily.  
She didn't answer.  
"Answer me now." He hissed.  
"I don't know." She replied.  
Fury radiated through his body. "One of the apprentice chefs told me that you were the one who delivered her meal this morning. You are the only one who could have put something in her breakfast, so tell me, _what was it_?" Syaoran spoke coldly.  
"I don't know what it was. It was given to me by someone else." She replied.  
"By who?"  
She said nothing.  
"My god Lydia, answer him!" her husband shouted.  
Lydia refused to speak.  
"By refusing to answer my questions, you will be arrested and taken in for interrogation." Syaoran spoke. "Meiling."  
"I already placed the bracelet on her." Meiling replied.  
He nodded, "Good."  
He turned and stepped outside, ordering two soldiers over. "Escort Lydia and her husband to the black tent. And stay with them until I arrive."  
They immediately moved to carry out their orders while Syaoran made his way back to the meeting to fill them in on the situation.

After doing so, he headed for the black tent where prisoners were held and interrogated.  
He nodded to the two soldiers and they left, while he moved to sit down.  
"Your grace...what did you want me to do?" Lydia's husband asked.  
"You will do nothing. If you try to help your wife, you will be charged with treason." Syaoran spoke.  
The soldier understood. "Yes, your grace."  
Lydia glared at her husband, "You choose to betray your family?" she snarled.  
"Betray?" he shouted, "You just drugged our Queen and you refuse to tell us who took her!"  
"She never belonged here anyway! She only bought danger to us!" Lydia shouted. "It's her fault Lisa died!"  
"She saved our sons life!" he argued, "She was a good person!"  
"We're better off without her." Lydia snarled.  
Syaoran raised his brow. "I don't recall Sakura ever harming a child. If I remember correctly, it was an enemy soldier who murdered Lisa. After all, Sakura was unconscious." He spoke. "Now, who gave you the drug?"  
"Lydia please," her husband begged.  
"Was it the spy in the camp?" Syaoran questioned.  
"I bet they're long gone now," Lydia laughed, "I hope she suffers."  
A hand touched Syaoran's shoulder and he looked up to see Takashi.  
"I'll take care of this."  
Syaoran stood, "I leave this to you."  
He watched as Lydia stopped smiling and she swallowed hard.

...

Sakura woke to her hands and ankles tied and her eyes blindfolded. She heard wheels and felt wood beneath her fingers.  
She guessed she was in the back of a cart.  
Fear pulsed through her veins as the cart came to a stop.  
"How far till the border?" someone spoke.  
"Dunno. Another couple hours, I guess."  
"Better keep going before the king catches up."  
The conversation died down and they started moving again.

She remembered being drugged and then struggling with someone who attacked her in her tent. She felt tears burn her eyes, felt betrayed by her own people she had grown to love.  
Who had drugged her?  
Why?  
And where were they taking her?  
She had a very good feeling that with the type of drug used, she was being taken back to her former country. The country that hated and feared magic.

With that realisation came another-she'd very likely die if she didn't do something.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is kind of short, so I'm uploading two chapters today.**


	23. Chapter 22

Syaoran sat on a flat rock by the river alone and in silence. The sun was setting, casting its orange light over the land. Depending on whether Sakura's captor kept moving for the entire day, they should be very close to the border, if not past it.  
Unfortunately, the barriers he protected and maintained weren't invincible. They had small points that only people in his empire, and the other three kings, knew about. Soldiers protected those points, also known as gates.  
The nearest gate was half a day's ride to the west.  
Syaoran had sent notice to those soldiers in case that was where they were headed, as well as a scout to report back to him of anything suspicious.  
He hadn't heard anything so far.  
"What are you doing here?" Meiling asked as she came to a stop at his side.  
"Trying to clear my head." He replied.  
She sat down, "Who do you think could have done this?" she asked.  
"I asked the soldiers if anyone was missing and had been for a while. Apparently, a man named Rin didn't show up for training or any of his shifts." Syaoran murmured. "I would hazard a guess that he is probably the mastermind behind her abduction."  
"Rin, huh? Guess he had us all fooled." Meiling muttered.  
"There was a reason I chose to marry Sakura so soon after she had arrived." Syaoran murmured. "I didn't trust them not to break their promise not to cause us any harm. To keep her as safe as I could, I made sure there were permanent things in place that would tie her to this country."  
"So, you married her." She said.  
"They're aware of what it means to kidnap a kings' wife. But it's not like I had no fault in this." Syaoran said quietly.  
"Are you talking about when you and the other kings liberated the magicians they were holding prisoner?" Meiling asked.  
"Yes. You see, I was the one who broke the treaty by doing what I did. It's my fault she was ever hunted down in the first place." Syaoran confessed. "But there's no point to dwelling on the past."  
"No, there isn't. For now, we focus on getting her back safely." She said.  
"Any news about Lydia?" he then asked.  
"Takashi asked me to come and find you. You should find out for yourself." She answered.  
Syaoran stood and headed off to find Takashi, and Meiling soon followed behind.

He met with the tall soldier outside the black tent. "What did you find out?"  
"She was working with the spy, who gave her the drug to slip into the queens' food." Takashi answered.  
"Was the spy's name Rin?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes. She explained the plan they had for the queen, and you're not going to like it."  
"What was Lydia's motive?"  
He sighed. "She claims it was to protect her family. Basically, she was told about Sakura's magic and how it was somehow dangerous to us, and we'd be better off without her."  
"In other words, they took advantage of her grief and hate for Sakura. So, what is this plan, exactly?" Syaoran murmured.  
"They intend to use the queens' ability to hold vast amounts of magic power and release it onto the barriers protecting our country to destroy them, allowing their armies to invade."  
Syaoran felt alarm. "But that will kill Sakura!"  
"I told you, you wouldn't like it."  
"I need to send word to the other kings and call a meeting. It takes time for her body to build up the amount of magic they need, and if we're lucky and Sakura's magic isn't somehow blocked off, she'll stop it from ever reaching that point." Syaoran said.  
"What should we do with Lydia?" Takashi asked.  
"She can stay in the tent for now as a prisoner. I'll decide her fate when this is dealt with." Syaoran answered. "Did you verify if her husband had anything to do with this?"  
"He was uninvolved in everything she did. I allowed him to leave to take care of his son."  
Syaoran nodded. "Very well."

After sending off the messenger birds to the three kings, a strong wave of exhaustion hit Syaoran. He made his way over to the bed, the mess having been cleaned up, and he sat down. He was aware he needed sleep, but he was so worried about Sakura he didn't think he could rest.  
He looked up as he sensed Meiling's presence; she entered without him having to speak and he noticed the cup in her hand.  
"Knowing you, you'll hardly sleep due to worrying about Sakura." She said, "But you need sleep to lead and bring her home. This will help."  
He took the cup and investigated the murky water. "What is it?"  
She rolled her eyes. "It's a sleeping draught. It will kick in in about half an hour once you've taken it." She replied.  
"Thank you." He murmured.  
"Drink." She ordered.  
He swallowed the bitter remedy and she took the cup from him and left the tent. With a small sigh, he removed his boots and collapsed on the bed, dousing the lights with his usual click of the fingers.

...

Familiar walls surrounded Sakura. She was being held in an isolated cell; it was cold and smelt damp and mouldy. A slither of moonlight slipped through the tiny window.  
She shivered.  
Both her arms were chained above her head and her ankles shackled, bringing back her memories as prisoner, making her feel ill.  
She prayed that Syaoran would find a way to save her, that he would come help her.  
She felt herself drift in and out of consciousness, unable to know for how long she was awake or asleep. Occasionally they would force her to drink water to keep her alive.

Something hard collided with her face, bringing her slamming back into reality.  
She whimpered.  
"Wake up." Someone ordered.  
Sakura forced herself to open her tired eyes. A small slither of daylight lit her cell just barely.  
Standing in front of her was someone she recognised to be one of the kings several advisors who handled the armies.  
"Good, you're awake." He murmured and shifted a tray closer to her with his foot.  
She glanced at it, finding food and more water.  
"Hungry?" he asked, picking up the bowl of sliced apple.  
Sakura eyed it with caution.  
"It's not drugged, I assure you." He picked up one slice and ate it. "See? Perfectly fine."  
"What the hell do you want from me?" Sakura hissed.  
She watched his face go from mild surprise to a cold merciless smile.  
"You're going to tell me everything you know about your dear husband and his people." He smiled.  
Sakura doubted that was all he wanted if he was feeding her and making sure she had something to drink.  
"I won't." Sakura snarled.  
"Oh, I think you will. Are you going to eat this or not?"  
Sakura glared at him.  
"Well, at least drink something."  
She said nothing.  
He sat back in his chair and sighed. "Your husband-was it Syaoran? Sorry, I'm not good with names. But he's very smart, marrying you like he did."  
Sakura continued to glare at him. She knew he was just trying to antagonise her.  
"He made sure you had permanent ties over there, so it would be harder for us to take you back if we so desired."  
That didn't surprise Sakura. Syaoran was good at protecting his people, even at the cost of his own freedom.  
"So, do you have any children?"  
She stayed silent.  
"No? Interesting. I would have thought that would be one of the first things to happen. Isn't that what you wanted most? Your own family?"  
Sakura focused her mind elsewhere, reciting various medicinal plants.  
"How cruel is your husband? Does he beat and abuse you? Does he have his way with you and leave you to cry yourself to sleep at night? Does he take advantage of your abilities?"  
Sakura cracked a smile. "You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, General."  
He crooked a brow, "Oh?"  
"You seem like a smart man," she murmured, "I'm sure that given the chance, you'd realise that magicians aren't the monsters your fairy tales make them out to be."  
He frowned, curious and confused.

"You see, not once did my husband, or any of his people, abuse me. He was honest with me from the very beginning. He ensured my comfort and protection. He gave me a place to work." She murmured. "But this country? I was imprisoned at twelve, my parents murdered before my eyes, raped and abused and my magic taken advantage of. I believe you described your own country, not my husband." She smiled bitterly.

He smiled back, "oh dear."  
"You could have simply taken me in and moulded me into a perfect weapon, but instead I was thrown into a prison. Interesting how karma works, isn't it?"  
"If it's karma, then explain to me why you're here."  
Sakura said nothing more and he laughed.  
"Exactly. Karma doesn't do any justice."  
She stayed silent.  
He took a deep breath and released it again, smiling as he bit into another slice of apple.  
"I guess I should tell you why you're here anyway. You see, we're going to use that magic inside of you to destroy the barriers guarding the borders to your precious country. But don't worry-you'll die soon after, or so I hear." He stood and she watched him pick up the water, grabbed her face and forced it down her throat. She coughed and spluttered as he stepped away, placing it back on the tray.

"Thanks for the chat."

He left and Sakura started to feel terror sink in. She couldn't let the barriers break-she couldn't allow the people to be put in danger.  
Yuna's words popped into her head, telling her to focus. She calmed herself down and closed her eyes.  
Relief settled in as she realised she could still access her magic.  
There was no way they were going to use her magic to break the barriers.

...

Syaoran looked up from his seat as the last of the three kings entered and took a seat. It had only been a few days since their last meeting at Crystal Castle, when they'd had no new information for the enemies plans. But now, Syaoran had news.  
"So, what is this urgent matter?" the oldest King asked. "Where is your wife?"  
Syaoran sighed softly. "Sakura has been taken by the enemy."  
"That's unacceptable! They know what it means to take a king's wife." Another king shouted.  
"Sakura is a vessel, and the enemy plan to use the magic within her body to destroy the barriers protecting our country in order to invade." Syaoran explained.  
"How did you come by this information?"  
"One of the women in my camp was part of the scheme to kidnap Sakura. We've interrogated her ruthlessly." Syaoran explained. "I have also received a number of intelligence reports that match up with this plan."  
"Do you think they'll be able to succeed in breaking the barrier?"  
"If Sakura is unable to use her magic and it builds up, then yes. I'm hoping that they haven't used a substance or type of sealing chain that stops her from being able to use her magic." Syaoran explained.  
"And if she can use her magic?"  
"I think the most it will do is crack it."  
"What should we do? This is a rather large issue." Another king spoke.  
Syaoran sighed. "In three days from now, they plan to attack us. I don't think it's wise to sit idly by any longer-we need to deal with the threat they pose."  
The oldest king looked thoughtful. "While I do agree, we have no plan to act on. What should we do? Wipe them out completely?"  
"I think that would be too extreme. If we take out enough of their numbers, we can urge them to surrender."  
One of the other kings snorted with amusement, "You always were soft."  
"There are four main posts in which they concentrate all of their men. We have the upper hand with our ability to use magic-take them out and they have no power." Another king shrugged.  
"They'll be moving all of their manpower to our borders to get ready to invade. We should find out where they're located first and then take them out." The oldest spoke.  
"I know where they're coming from," Syaoran added, "Allow me to send you all the information."  
"Very well."  
"If I may, I have another plan as well."

They all looked at Syaoran curiously, "And that is?"

...

Syaoran moved about, preparing himself to leave. Meiling stood nearby with Takashi with a stony look on her face.  
"Nothing can change your mind?" the soldier asked.  
"No."  
"Very well. We'll be waiting for your signal." Takashi replied.  
Syaoran nodded. "I'm fully aware of how dangerous this is. If you don't get my signal by the morning of the third day, do as you see fit."  
"I know."  
He glanced at Meiling who was still glaring at him before removing his ring and placing it in a box and burying it amongst his clothes.  
"Is everything ready?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes." She answered coldly.  
"Meiling." Syaoran murmured, "I'm trusting you."  
"Don't you dare die in there." She growled, "Find Sakura and bring her to me."  
"Easier said than done, but I'll manage it." He said, "Alright, let's go."

None of his advisors had liked his plan, and Syaoran hardly blamed them. It was incredibly risky, given what the enemy did to magicians.  
Takashi and Meiling would escort him to the main city where Sakura was likely being held, according to recent reports, as a prisoner. If all went well, Syaoran would be able to get Sakura out and to Meiling, who would be waiting nearby. There was a good chance he would fail, but he wasn't going to give up the possibility it would work.

They passed the border just before sunset and continued down the road. They stopped for dinner and continued for another few hours, taking turns to sleep.  
The ride was long and exhausting, and Syaoran was relieved when they finally came to a stop.  
A pair of soldiers who were guarding the city checkpoint approached.  
"Who's this?" they asked, referring to Syaoran.  
"Found him practicing magic. Figured I should bring him to you." Takashi spoke.  
"He's got the Sealing chains on?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Any idea how strong his magic is?"  
"Looked pretty powerful." Takashi replied.  
The soldiers exchanged glances. "Keep heading for the Capital. There's a prison on the edge of the city-you'll see it-take him there." The soldier explained.  
"You're not going to deal with him?" Meiling asked with confusion, "He's pretty annoying, thrashing about back there."  
"Sorry, we just guard the checkpoint."  
"Ok, thanks." She muttered.

They continued forwards. Syaoran sighed heavily.  
"Did they suspect anything?" he asked.  
"I don't think so." Meiling replied. "But I made sure they wouldn't remember anything."  
"Ok."

By mid-afternoon they arrived at the prison. A man stepped forward and pulled Syaoran from the back of the cart, sending Takashi and Meiling off after they'd explained why they had bought him to them.  
"Move."  
He was shoved forwards and into the building, where it was cold and damp and smelt rotten.  
"Well now, what do we have here?"  
Syaoran looked up but couldn't see due to the blindfold.  
Someone ripped it off and his eyes took a moment to adjust; he met the eyes of the General, who looked amused.  
"Why hello, your grace. Here to see your wife?"  
Syaoran felt his stomach flip. He hadn't counted on this.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **I'm still really sick, unfortunately. Mum thinks it's the flu. Asides from that, I've been going through my finished fics that I haven't uploaded, and I'm trying to decide what to upload next lmao. I have quite a few stories.**


	24. Chapter 23

Sakura stirred as she heard the clanging of metal as her door opened. She heard a grunt followed by a shout of pain and a thud on the floor. She lifted her head weakly and spotted someone lying on the cold floor.  
He groaned and forced himself to sit up.  
Sakura felt immediate fear slam into her, knocking the air from her lungs. Why was...  
"Syaoran...?" her voice felt so quiet she wasn't sure he'd heard her.  
He looked over and she met his amber gaze. Tears slid down her cheeks where she lay on the floor, unable to move.  
"Sakura-!" Syaoran rushed over to her, pulling her weakened body carefully into his arms. "What did they do to you?" he asked.  
"Syaoran, why are you...?" she managed to whisper.  
"I can't explain it to you right now. Are you ok? What did they do to you?" he murmured.  
"They're making sure I'm too weak to put up a fight..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Syaoran, they're going to break the barrier-"  
"We know what they're trying to do. That's why I'm here." He said softly.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I let my guard down..."  
"We both did." Syaoran said, shifting her body slightly. She whimpered as he shifted her, so she was resting comfortably against him, and he checked her for injuries very carefully.  
He spotted the deep cut on her hand from when she had struggled against Lydia, as well as several small cuts and bruises. She was covered in multiple lacerations and burns, and he noticed her ribs were broken.  
Her dress was completely torn at the back, likely to make it easier to torment and abuse her. He held her close.  
"Syaoran, they'll hurt you-you need to get away." She begged, "Please,"  
"No." He murmured. "I'm trained to deal with torture. I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."  
"Syaoran please-"  
The door crashed open and the general stepped through. "Alright you two, break it up." He grinned.  
Syaoran held Sakura protectively and the general sighed.  
"Break them apart. Tighten his chains so he can't move. Pull her to her feet." He ordered.

Four soldiers entered behind him and walked over to them, tearing them apart. Before Syaoran could fight back, he was kicked, hard, in the ribs, shattering them. As he struggled for air, they lifted his arms above his head and slid the chains over a hook, while they tightened Sakura's chains to the point she couldn't even twist her body.  
"Please, don't make him watch!" she begged. "I'll do anything, so please!"  
"Seems it wasn't a very good idea to come here, your grace." The general smiled.  
Syaoran glared at him.  
"If I'm not mistaken, Sakura had two miscarriages, am I correct?"  
A ripple of shock made its way through Syaoran's body. How did he know? Neither he or Sakura had told anyone except for Eriol.  
"I assume you're wondering how I came by that information. It's quite simple-my men are good-exceptional, in fact."  
"You bastard." Syaoran hissed.  
He turned to Sakura and lifted her chin. "You must both be devastated to have them happen one after the other. Perhaps...we should try again?"  
Syaoran suddenly felt very cold. "Don't you _dare_ ," he hissed, " _Don't."_  
Sakura felt hot tears stream down her face.  
The general laughed. "I'm just kidding. I'll be back in a few hours-leave them be."

Syaoran watched him leave with the soldiers following behind. Sakura whimpered in pain unable to find any relief. She waited in silence until she was sure they were alone.  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran murmured.  
"Whatever you do, don't use your magic until you have to," Sakura said, "They have devices built into every cell that detect it and immobilise you if you do."  
"How fast are they and how much does it take to set them off?" he asked calmly.  
She swallowed. "I've been releasing magic bit by bit...it hasn't noticed."  
"Alright."  
"It's quick though," she whimpered and tried to adjust herself, but the tightened chains gave her little room to work with.  
"Syaoran, they'll try to break you in this place." She whispered. "You need to leave now."  
"But-"  
"They will use me to break you. Physical torture isn't their specialty, it's psychological torture." She sobbed.  
"I can't just leave you here." He said.  
The door clanged open and the general walked back in. "Oh, guess I lied about being a few hours. Are you two ready? I sure am."

Syaoran was beginning to realise what Sakura meant. And she was right to be worried.

He was trained to deal with torture-any kind of torture-but not the torture of the person he loved.

...

He held Sakura's crumpled body close to him. They'd been let down on the floor after the multiple hours of torture inflicted upon them. Her pulse was strong, but she was in a lot of pain and fading in and out of consciousness.  
She shivered, and he pushed her damp hair out of her face.  
"Sakura," he murmured softly.  
Sakura stirred, and she lifted her hand in search for his. He took it and held it gently.  
"They took my necklace," she whispered, "And my bracelet..."  
"Hush, it's ok." He said softly.  
He felt dread as he heard the cell door open.  
Two men entered and Syaoran immediately held Sakura closer in a vain attempt to protect her.  
One soldier grabbed him roughly and hauled him away-he protested their grip but quickly stopped as the soldier held a dagger to his throat.  
He watched as the other soldier picked up Sakura and threw her over his shoulder before turning and walking out.  
The soldier holding Syaoran sheathed his knife and shoved him into the floor. He landed with a hard thud and heard the door shut.

Several hours passed. The general entered the cell, finding Syaoran sitting with his back against the wall.  
"Well now."  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked coldly.  
He smiled, "How does it feel to be locked in here, when your wife is being prepared for tomorrows event?"  
"Where is she?" Syaoran demanded.  
"Well, if you want to know so badly, she's being taken to the castle."  
Syaoran glared at him. "Sakura is a human being, and you're treating her like an object. You people disgust me."  
"Yes, I'm not surprised." The general replied. "But we both do what we believe is best for our people."  
"Hurting innocent people because they have magic is not protecting your people-it's harming them. And one day, it will come back and bite." Syaoran murmured.  
The general's smile faded.  
Syaoran raised his brow. "You never wanted to hurt anyone with magic, did you? Is that because you have the ability to use it as well?"  
"Nice try, your grace, but I really don't care anymore." The general spoke. "You'll be executed tomorrow besides your wife. A fitting end."  
Syaoran laughed. "You can try." He said. "I don't think it will go too well."  
The general smiled, "We'll see."

Syaoran watched as he left. There was nothing he could do from the prison-it was time to leave.

A loud explosion alerted every soldier in the area of Syaoran's escape. He jumped from the hole he had made and used his magic, a wind spell, to soften his fall. Unfortunately, he had been shot in the shoulder with an arrow that had been triggered by his use of magic, but in that moment it didn't matter. He carefully made his way to the rendezvous point-he hid from the guards, silently passing behind them without a sound, and hurried into the forest.

It didn't take long to find Takashi and Meiling.  
"Where is she?" Meiling demanded.  
"I failed. They're taking her up to the castle." Syaoran breathed.  
"Is she ok?" she asked quickly.  
Syaoran shook his head. "She needs help."  
"What do we do now?" Takashi asked.  
"The other kings will be attacking the enemy's armed forces by now. Hopefully that will provide enough distraction for us to go after Sakura." Syaoran replied. "Everyone is running around looking for me."  
"What took you so long anyway?" Meiling asked.  
"They have a system the detects magic. If I had tried to get Sakura out I wouldn't have succeeded anyway-in fact I'd probably be in a worse situation."  
"Did Sakura tell you?" Meiling asked.  
He nodded.  
"We need to figure out our next move, then." Takashi said.  
"Not until I've tended to your wounds. Sit." Meiling snapped.  
Syaoran didn't protest. He needed the strength to get Sakura back safely, and he couldn't do that with such severe injuries.  
She moved quickly, healing the worst of his wounds and applying first aid to the minor injuries.

...

Pain radiated throughout Sakura's entire body. Bright light pierced her eyes and she twisted her head away from the pain.  
Then, she opened her eyes.  
She found her arms bound above her head and her legs numb. Surrounding her were four pillars she assumed were part of the contraption to take her magic, which she knew would certainly kill her. People were moving around, preparing for the attack, most ignoring her.  
"The city is under attack!" a soldier shouted.  
"What!?"  
"Ready the girl. We'll go ahead with our own attack now." The general ordered.  
"Yes sir."  
Sakura heard shifting and someone tugged on her chains, making sure they were tight.  
Unable to find the strength to keep her eyes open, Sakura waited.  
"It's ready, sir."  
"Then start it."  
She braced herself for the pain to come.

Instead of pain, she felt a strange sensation, as if all her remaining strength was leaving her body.

Then, it hit her full force. She screamed in agony. It felt as if her organs were being shredded and her body breaking. The pain was so unbearable and there was no relief from it.

...

Syaoran fought his way through the soldiers of the castle with Meiling and Takashi close behind, defending themselves to the best of their ability.  
Meiling wove her spear she had stolen from a dead soldier through the air as if performing a deadly dance, while Takashi knocked them down with efficient ease.  
"Can you sense her?" Meiling called out.  
"She should be up ahead somewhere."  
"I'll hold these guys off. Go on ahead." Takashi said.  
"Thanks!"

Syaoran ran, turning down a hall with Meiling running beside him.  
An ear-piercing scream erupted from up ahead, spurring him forwards.  
The doors up ahead looked heavy and were likely locked, but Syaoran didn't want to waste any more time. He sent a strong surge of lightning into the doors, shattering them into splinters and allowing them access.  
Meiling and Syaoran hurtled through the doorway and stopped in their tracks upon seeing the general looking terrified.

A cloaked figure stood at the top of the stairs holding Sakura's broken body.  
Meiling shouted. "No-Sakura!"  
The cloaked figure made their way down the stairs and both Meiling and Syaoran readied their weapons. The figure stopped about a metre away and gently placed Sakura down on the marble floor.  
"Who are you?" Syaoran demanded.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time. By the time I got here, her magic had already been drained completely." They spoke.  
Meiling frowned with confusion, recognising their voice. He lifted his hand and removed the hood of his cloak, and her eyes widened.  
"I was her mentor."  
"You?" Meiling spluttered. She remembered him well-she had been there when Yuna and Akiho had been rescued by Syaoran's father.  
Syaoran couldn't be bothered piecing together the dots. His primary concern was Sakura.  
He looked up as the general turned and ran but stopped as Takashi appeared.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Takashi said, pointing his sword at the general.  
The general heaved a heavy sigh and held his hands up in the air.  
"That attack will have destroyed that barrier." He said. "Shouldn't you be worried about your people?"  
"I believe the most that blast did was crack it." Yuna spoke, "Right, your grace? You should be able to tell even from this distance."  
"Fortunately, the magic we use for those barriers is incredibly powerful. Sakura knew that, but she made sure she'd used enough of her magic that it wouldn't cause any serious damage...but now..."  
"Are you telling me that you knew of our plans?"  
"Yes. The other three kings should be arriving here any moment now-so tell us, where is your king?"  
"As if I'd tell you."  
"Takashi." Syaoran murmured, "Take him into our custody."

The soldier knocked the general out and Syaoran returned his attention to Sakura.  
"She's dying," Meiling whispered as tears slid down her cheeks. "She's barely breathing."  
"The only solution I can think of is giving her half of someone's life force." Yuna murmured. "There's not much else I can do."  
Syaoran moved to say something but Meiling stopped him.  
"I'm not human, so I have a longer life span compared to a human. Do you think it would work?" She asked.  
"But Meiling-"  
She glared at Syaoran, "You're their king. You can't afford to have your lifespan cut in half."  
Yuna sighed. "It should work. I need to do this now, though."  
"Then please, go ahead and use my life force." Meiling replied  
"Place your hands on her-her hand, anywhere, it doesn't matter." He instructed.  
She held Sakura's hand and Syaoran stepped back, recognising they needed their space to cast the spell.

He was familiar with the spell, bit had only seen it performed once. It was a powerful and intricate form of magic, but he needed to trust Sakura's mentor. He watched anxiously as threads of magic surrounded the three, enveloping Sakura's body and then fading one after the other as her body absorbed the magic and life.  
Then, the spell dissipated.  
"She already feels warmer." Meiling smiled with relief.  
Syaoran stepped forward and knelt beside Sakura, tenderly cupping her cheek. He watched her for what felt like a long time, but then sensed the other three king's downstairs in the castle.  
"Look after her for me." He said to Meiling and Yuna.

Meiling nodded and he stood, walking over to Takashi and leaving the room with him and the general.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Here's chapter 23! I'll be uploading chapter 24 and the Epilogue together as they're both short. Anyway, thank you everyone as always for your wonderful reviews! I really enjoyed reading them. And thank you to everyone who gave me get well wishes, you're all so sweet!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I was gunna leave this for tomorrow, but chances are that I'll be in a medical appointment again.**

 **I've read all of your reviews, and omg they were such a delight to read. I've replied to everyone, I think, except for the guest reviews which I will be answering now!**

 **Honey: Thank you for your get well wishes, I'm on the road to recovery! Sort of. Anyway—Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout the story, and I'm really happy you've been enjoying it. I hope you enjoy these final two chapters, even though they're short. :)**

* * *

Sakura woke feeling warm and relaxed, surrounded by familiar furs and scents. Her body ached, but it wasn't unbearable, and she waited a moment for her eyes to adjust.  
"Oh good, you're awake."  
She glanced over, and she frowned in confusion. "Akiho?" She croaked.  
The blonde moved to pick up a cup and filled it with water, assisting Sakura with drinking the cool liquid.  
"What happened...?" She asked weakly.  
"Most of your magic was stripped from your body by the enemy's...contraption, I guess would be the word. Yuna, your husband and a medic found you in time to save your life." She explained. "While he was helping your husband, I was helping with wounded."  
"Where is Syaoran?" She asked. "How long have I been out?"  
"Roughly sixteen days. Syaoran is just taking care of a few urgent errands. He asked me to sit with you-the medics have their hands full."  
Sakura had more questions and Akiho knew that, but she just smiled. "I don't really have the answers you want, I don't think. Yuna or your husband will, though." She said.  
She sighed softly. "How did Yuna find me...?" she asked quietly.  
"Your bracelet that he gave you was removed. We were worried, and rightfully so." She answered.  
"I see..."  
Once again, she smiled, "I think Yuna and I will leave tomorrow. We don't feel very comfortable here-too many prying eyes."  
"But Akiho..."  
She glanced over as Syaoran entered the tent. The young king looked exhausted.  
"Good timing-she's awake." Akiho spoke.  
Syaoran looked to Sakura and made his way to her side, taking her hand in his.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her softly.  
"Sore," she replied.  
"Call for me if you need anything." Akiho said as she stood.  
Syaoran nodded, "Thank you for your help."  
Akiho just smiled before leaving the two alone.

For a while, they sat in silence. Sakura, relieved to be home and in the comfort of Syaoran's presence, and Syaoran just relieved to see Sakura awake.  
"Syaoran..."  
He squeezed her hand softly. "I'm so sorry I let you down." He apologised.  
"What do you mean...?"  
"I knew we had a spy in the camp. And I couldn't protect you. I should have, but I couldn't..."  
She felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Someone drugged me," she whispered, "I tried to fight-I tried to cry out for help, but no one heard..."  
He wiped her tears away and stroked her cheek gently. "I know." He said softly. "Lydia's been arrested."  
"What will happen to her?" she asked.  
He sighed softly. "She's classed as a criminal now. She'll be taken to a prison in one of the cities under my jurisdiction, where she'll likely spend the rest of her days."  
Sakura breathed a heavy sigh and squeezed his hand. She had nothing to say about Lydia.  
"I'll go get you something to eat, ok?" he changed topic.  
"But-"  
"Questions can wait for now. You need to eat." He said.  
"Alright." She relented.

He kissed her softly and then left the tent, returning several moments later with a plate for her. She sat up and glanced at the plate warily but took it from him and ate quietly.  
"What's been happening...while I was asleep?" she asked.

He sighed gently. "Well first, we took the general into our custody and interrogated him about the king's whereabouts." He murmured. "When we found him, we were shocked to see him cowering in fear and begging for his life. He was willing to give up anything to save his own skin-and to abandon his people."

Sakura stayed silent. She wasn't surprised, hearing about the king that had tried to use her and kill her, being a coward.

"Is he dead?" she finally asked.  
"No." Syaoran replied. "We established a treaty, instead."  
"On what grounds?" she asked.  
"As long as they stay out of our affairs and our lands, we will do the same."  
She frowned. There was surely more to it than that.  
Before she could speak, he stopped her. "It is best left at that."  
"But..."  
"I have to do what is best for my people. Please try to understand." Syaoran spoke softly.  
Sakura nodded. She couldn't complain, if it meant she could live peacefully.  
"So... they're just going to sit and behave?" she asked.  
"This king will, if he wants to keep his country from being obliterated." Syaoran answered. "For us, it is not hard to do."  
His words from earlier were beginning to sink in and she realised how incredibly fragile the peace was.  
"I see..." she whispered.

"We retreated back home after that, and we've been repairing our barriers and treating our wounded since." He explained.  
She looked at him curiously. "How much damage to the barriers were there...?"  
He smiled grimly. "If it hadn't been for you leaking your magic bit by bit, I think the barriers would have been totally shattered."  
Sakura shuddered.  
"It's ok. You don't have to worry." He smiled.  
She breathed a soft sigh and nodded.  
Syaoran stood, "I'm going to go let Meiling and Eriol know you're awake, and I'd like to talk to your mentor, so I'll be gone for a little while."  
"Wait-how is Amalthea?" Sakura asked.  
"She's worried about you." Syaoran smiled softly and then left.

Sakura sat silently. It was a lot of information to take in and it felt overwhelming and exhausting. She was alive by some miracle.  
There was fragile peace.  
No one would torment and abuse her again.  
She closed her eyes. It was over, for now.

...

Having finished speaking with Meiling and Eriol , Syaoran made his way to where Sakura's mentor, Yuna, was sitting in silence by the river with Akiho.  
He came to a stop beside the man and for a moment there was silence.  
"Do you intend to tell Sakura about what Meiling did?" Syaoran asked.  
"No, and I believe you won't either." Yuna answered. "You know her best, after all."  
Syaoran sighed. "It would tear her apart."  
"Yes. There's no doubt in my mind." Yuna said softly. "I take it you're not here just to ask me that, though?"  
Syaoran nodded. "You mentored Sakura and taught her about her abilities to prolong her life, and I thank you for that, but did you know Sakura was being hunted?"  
Yuna stood. "Vessels are rare, so it isn't unusual for them to be captured and forced to subject themselves to tests and experimentation." He replied, "I knew someone might come after her if they knew what she was."  
"That bracelet you gave her was so you could keep an eye on her, and that's why you showed up at the castle." Syaoran said.  
"I'll admit I was curious about her abilities, but I never intentionally put her in any danger." Yuna answered.  
Syaoran sighed. "Either way, what's done is done and you helped save her life." He said. "I'm sure Sakura would like it if the two of you visited on occasion."  
Yuna smiled, "I'll see what I can do."  
"Have you spoken to Eriol yet?" Syaoran then asked.  
"No, not yet. I will give him a report of Sakura's injuries over the last year before we leave, though. Have you figured out why so many enemy soldiers were able to attack our lands?" Yuna answered with a smile.  
Syaoran nodded. "Just recently I got an intelligence report that informed me that the soldiers who guarded the gates had been slaughtered and taken over by the enemy. It seems they were easily able to slip through the weak points." He murmured. "I'm taking extra precautions to ensure it never happens again."  
Yuna smiled sympathetically. "Keeping an eye over the borders is an incredibly difficult task."  
"Even so, it's still my fault."  
Syaoran turned and left, leaving Yuna and Akiho alone.

...

Sakura snuggled close to Syaoran that night. The lamps were dim but not yet fully out as they lay awake together. Syaoran ran his fingers through her soft hair and she pressed her body closer to his.  
"Are you cold?" he asked her softly.  
"A little." She replied.  
Syaoran smiled. "Any more and you'll be on top of me. What's wrong?"  
She hugged him tighter. "Nothing's wrong...I'm just so glad I'm alive, and you too..."  
"Me too." He whispered into her hair.  
She lifted her head and lightly pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. He slid his hand up to the base of her neck, pulling her closer as she thread her fingers through his hair.  
She swiped her tongue across his bottom lip in plea of entry and he immediately responded, allowing her to deepen the kiss.  
After several moments, he parted to kiss her neck, suckling lightly at her pulse before planting several more along her neck. She released a small moan and he smirked.  
He slid his hand up her side and cupped her breast, his tongue snaking out over her smooth skin as he tweaked her nipple between his fingers.  
She felt something hard against her leg and shyly, she slid her hand between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around his member, and he hissed in pleasure.  
Syaoran used his other hand to part her folds and slipped a finger into her hot core and she gasped, her grip around him tightening.  
He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her, teasing her, and she lifted her leg over his hip to give him better access.  
She buried her face in his neck, gasping from the pleasure, and he continued to tease her.  
"Syaoran, please..." she pleaded.  
"Hmm?" He smiled and lifted his lips to hers once again, kissing her powerfully as he continued to tease her.  
She could feel something slowly building in her abdomen, becoming almost unbearable. She tightened her grip around his member and felt something dripping down her thighs. She was wet and he knew it. She felt everything seize and a rush of fluid as she moaned into his neck.

Syaoran pushed his body against hers until she was on her back, removing his fingers from her core and gazed into her glassy eyes. She was panting, her chest rising and falling quickly.  
He kissed her lips several times, caressing her gently.  
"Syaoran, please..." she begged.  
He hushed her with another soft kiss before positioning himself at her entrance, sliding in easily. She whispered his name and he feathered another kiss on her lips before moving his hips.

It didn't take long before Sakura was gasping his name, clutching his body tightly. He shifted slightly and started striking something deep within her, bringing her higher and higher. He slowed his movement, tormenting her more. Frustrated, she pulled him in for a fierce kiss and he responded just as passionately before thrusting into her faster. She gasped for air and a thin layer of sweat covered their skin. Finally the pressure in her abdomen burst. Moments later she felt something warm coat her womb.  
They lay together panting for a moment.  
Sakura shifted her tired body and snuggled close to him as he placed his arm over her waist.

After a while, she spoke. "Syaoran?"  
"Mm?"  
"A while ago, you asked me if there was anything I wanted." Sakura said quietly.  
He smiled. "I did."  
"I...think I know what I'd like..."  
He ran his fingers through her hair softly. "What is it?"  
She hugged him tighter. "Could we...have a child?"  
Syaoran lifted Sakura's chin and examined her face for a moment, finding hope and love in her eyes.

He smiled softly and kissed her.  
"Of course we can."

* * *

 **BEBEH!**

 **By the way, if you're wondering how sick I am, let's just say I stood up this morning and fell into the wall lmao.**


	26. Epilogue

A little over four years had passed since establishing the peace treaty with the neighbouring country. However, the peace remained fragile and there would always be the anxiety of another war. Sakura, now a fully qualified medic, was also a mother. Between looking after her four-year-old son and working in the medical tent, things could get exhausting very quickly.  
"Sakura! Can you help carry these bottles to the storage cart?" Meiling asked.  
"Sure-just let me finish mixing this first." She replied.  
Meiling nodded and Sakura added the final ingredient, mixing it in and then poured the herbal mixture into a jar.  
She set it to the side and hurried to help Meiling carry the bottles from the tent, passing Syaoran who was assisting with training once again.

It didn't take long to finish their job, and when evening fell Sakura hurried off to find her son. The boy liked to explore new areas as he came across them when they travelled, and she was worried he'd gotten lost in the forest.  
She searched the camp and then the river, looking up as she heard rustling in the bushes.  
A small head appeared, and the child climbed over the bushes to get to his mother, quickly followed by Syaoran.  
Sakura hugged her son, relieved to see he was ok, and smiled.  
Syaoran came to a stop and picked up their child, "How did you go with finishing those medicines?" He asked Sakura.  
"We got everything done, so I'm free to go to the market tomorrow." Sakura smiled.  
"Great." Syaoran replied.

She turned her attention to her son, who was reaching over Syaoran's shoulder towards a butterfly.  
"Where was he?" she asked.  
Syaoran smiled, "He was in the meadow, climbing one of the trees."  
She relaxed and giggled. "Of course, he was."  
Their son turned, and his emerald eyes made contact with his mothers.  
"Mummy, the trees are talking!" he smiled.  
Sakura raised her brow, "And they're telling you, young man, to stay closer to camp."  
He puffed out his cheeks, "Mum..." he complained.  
Syaoran laughed. "Listen to your mother, Sora."  
"But you were with me, dad." Sora complained.  
"That's true this time, but what about last time?" Sakura frowned.  
The little boy sighed.  
"If you tell me where you want to go, I'll come with you next time." She smiled softly.  
Sora's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
"Of course. It's a promise." Sakura replied.  
"Yay!" he shouted with glee.  
Syaoran laughed. "Alright, it's time for dinner."

As they headed back to the tent, Sora chattered on about his day and all the new things he had learnt, and continued through dinner as well.

Sakura looked down at her son sleeping in her lap with a soft smile. "He's worn himself out."  
"He has. I bet he's really excited for tomorrow." Syaoran replied.  
"Let's put him to bed." She said softly and stood, carrying him out to his own tent which sat next to theirs. Syaoran followed her and entered Sora's tent, walking over to the child's bed.  
Sakura pulled off his shoes and set them to the side before tucking him in and kissing his forehead goodnight. Syaoran clicked his fingers and the lights went out as he left the tent with Sakura, and they returned to their own to get some sleep.

In the morning, however, they were jumped on by their son. Syaoran groaned and rolled over.  
Sora gave an annoyed huff. "Muuum, wake uuuup."  
Sakura felt herself being shaken awake.  
"Pleeeeease?"  
"Alright, alright." She mumbled and opened her eyes, seeing her son sitting beside her on the bed looking annoyed.  
Sakura turned her eyes to her husband. "Don't think you're getting away." She said.  
"Damn..." he muttered.  
Sakura returned her attention to Sora, "Go wait in your tent, I'll be there in a moment, ok?" She smiled.  
His eyes lit up. "Ok!"

Sora hopped off the bed and hurried out of the tent and Sakura sat up, stretching her arms above her head.  
She looked over at Syaoran who still had his eyes closed and smiled.  
"And you think I'm bad." Sakura laughed.  
Syaoran sighed softly. "You win."  
He shifted and propped himself up on his elbow, running his other hand through his hair.  
"I'm surprised he didn't come in last night." Syaoran murmured.  
"I guess he slept through the night." Sakura replied as she stood and started to get dressed.  
Syaoran sat up and followed suit. It wasn't unusual for Sora to come to his parents in the middle of the night-after all, he was still very young and while he was curious, he was still afraid of the night.

…

The three of them made their way together through the market. Sakura held her son's hand while Syaoran held his other, being sure not to lose him.  
As usual, the performances were always fascinating, with brightly coloured costumes and beautiful dances. It was Sora's first time being able to go to the market, as the previous year he had not been old enough to go.  
"Stay close." Sakura told him.  
Syaoran lifted him up so he could see the performance better. "He's not going anywhere."  
Sakura just smiled.

After the performance ended, they carried on, coming to a stop when they spotted a familiar pair. Sakura walked over with a smile, and Akiho beamed.  
"Sakura! It's been a while." She greeted, and then spotted Sora in his father's arms. "Oh, hello Sora."  
Sora hid his face in Syaoran's shoulder.  
"I guess he's still pretty shy." Akiho sighed.  
Sakura giggled. "Sora, it's okay. Akiho won't hurt you."  
After a moment, Sora turned his eyes to meet Akiho's kind gaze.  
"Hello…" he mumbled.  
Yuna finished his discussion with his customer and walked over to them. "Hello you three."  
Sakura smiled, "Hello. Have the two of you been doing okay?"  
He returned her smile, "We've been fine. What about you and Sora?"

Sakura looked at her son and gently rubbed the top of his head. "Sora's been doing fine. He's interested in learning about his magic, which is a relief, and I'm doing pretty well. I haven't had any issues in the last six months." She explained.

But the same couldn't be said about Sora. Like his mother, he was also a vessel, and with so much magic building up in his tiny frail body, the poor child often fell ill. However Yuna had provided a solution to that problem-a small bracelet that stopped the build up of magic in his body. He had also been started on his magic lessons earlier than usual, but he was kept to learning the bare basics for the meantime until he was older.

"That's good to hear." Akiho smiled cheerfully, "I hope I can come and visit again sometime."  
"We'd love that." Sakura smiled.  
Akiho looked over as a customer approached, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you. Thanks for visiting!"  
"We'll see you later, then." Syaoran replied.  
Yuna smiled at the pair, "Take care of yourselves."  
Sakura nodded, "You too," she said as she turned to leave with Syaoran and Sora.

Sakura looked to her husband and he locked eyes with her for a moment, the both of them smiling. This was the life Sakura had longed for: to be with the person she loved most and for them to raise their children. Her years of torment were finally over.

* * *

 **Well, that's it folks. In the future I'll probably come back and revisit the story to expand on some parts because I feel like they may be or feel a little rushed. I'm also interested in the parts YOU think I need to expand on-this will help me out a lot, because in my mind something might make sense, but people can't read minds so to other people it might not make sense at all :P Just don't be rude about it.**

 **I want to thank each and every one of you for reading Spellbound and to those of you who stuck with me while I was uploading it. It's been a pleasure to share my work with you, and I hope my writing will continue to improve in the years to come! I don't think I will do a sequel to this story, but if you'd be interested in one, drop me a note and I MAY consider it. May. Might. Hmm :P**

 **I have yet to decide on the next story I'll be uploading. It will either be Loved By The Gods or The Captive Bride.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
